5 OCs in Akame Ga Kiru
by Ghost7132
Summary: 5 OCs from the future were teleported into the Akame Ga Kiru universe. Will they fight with the Night Raid or The Jaegers? Warning:blood and violence/strong language
1. Introduction and Prologue

5 OCs from the future were teleported to the Akame Ga Kill universe

Will they fight with the Night Raid or the Jaegers?

 **Disclamer:I don't own Akame Ga Kiru,Terminator or any of the characters in this fanfiction. This fanfiction is for entertainment purpose only, there might also be some Call Of Duty references in this story. All the characters are fictional and don't resemble anyone in real life.** Any resemblances are purely coincidental

Introduction

These 5 OCs were all from the year 2070 where 90% of the human race has been destroyed by the NET,a highly intelligent A.I. system created by the goverment . The main objective was to create defences for the world. But because of some unknown reason,the NET had become self-aware,it destroyed most of the human population. The only hope for humanity is the Rebel Army,an alliance between humans and friendly A.I..

The story starts with 5 OCs that are on a mission to destroy a NET HQ

OCs

Vadim aka The Hybrid Soldier

Age.35

Ability:next to impossible to kill

Height:4m

Weapon: none since they are all built-in

2070 Military clothing

Good sense of humour but serious on duty

Randall aka The Wraith

Age:teens

Ability:can turn into a haunting wraith

Height:1.80m

Weapon.A Black Zweihänder

Total black clothing

Emotionless but actually a nice person on the inside

Michael aka The ZDoc

Age:20s

Ability:has high intelligence

Height:1.84m

Weapon:dual upgraded revolvers

Black pants/black jacket/glasses

Kind but will kill the enemy without hesitation

Jeff aka The Death Fighter

Age:17

Ability:Heat(greatly improves all stats)

Height:2.00m

Weapon:none

Black jeans/skull black shirt

Fun person but fully focused during combat

Jack aka The Hunter

Age:teens

Height:1.67m

Ability:silenced footsteps/can turn invisible

Weapon:dual daggers

Brown pants/white shirt

Very friendly but actually a great fighter

Chapter 1: Prologue

Date:September 16th 2070(10 years after the NET take over)

Time:14:57

Location:New York,USA near a NET HQ

The 5 OCs are in a vehicle getting ready for a mission with a few more soldiers

"Hey Michael,you got all your stuff ready?"asked Jeff.

"Hang on,almost ready."replied Michael while he was loading on his kit

Then the squad leader,Captain Vadim announced

"Alright alright,listen up! We have our orders, the main objective is to destroy the NET HQ.

We will enter the HQ head on with the warbirds and tanks giving us some cover. We will then proceed to the power core room of the building and we will plant the high explosives there and after that,we get our asses out. Everybody Ready?"

"Affirmative!"Everyone replied

"Alright,lets get it done. eliminate all hostile machines"

Timeskip 45 minutes later

The 5 OCs ended up in the power core room ,however all the other soldier that were with them have been killed but they still proceeded with the mission.

"Hey Jack,all those charges set?"Asked Randall

"All charges have been planted"Jack replied

Vadim then said "Good,now lets get our asses out of here"

Suddenly all doors closed in and trapped them in the room.A hologram appeared infront of them.

"Hey,who the fuck are you?"asked Jeff

The hologram then spoke up "Hello humans,I am a representative of the NET.I see that you humans were successful in your mission,but nevermind that the NET has 1 HQ on each continent of the world, even if this one gets destroyed, a new one will be built"

"Yeah and we are going to continue our war on the NET until all the NET HQs has been destroyed" Micheal replied

"Well too bad you are all going to die in this room" said the hologram

"What? Vadim or Jeff can break out this room anytime" Jack replied

"There is an antimatter bomb in the next room and it will detonate in 30 minutes or if either of you break any wall in this room the bomb will detonate and eliminate any matter within its blast radius" it replied and then it disappeared.

"Well shit,we're so fucked" said Jeff

Vadim quickly called the commanding officer,

"Spider,there will be an antimatter explosion from the HQ 29 minutes later,tell all teams to fall back and our objective has been completed"

"I see,well what about the 5 of you?"Replied Spider

"We are stuck in a room and we can't get out just leave us behind we have completed our objective and we don't mind dying for the sake of mankind" Vadim answered. The others agreed with his statement

"Alright then,you guys did a hell of job there and it won't be for nothing,the Rebel Army will never stop fighting" said Spider

"So I guess this is goodbye then"said Randall

They said their final goodbyes to Spider and then the connection was cut off.

They were all just talking to each other and living their final moments for the next 20 minutes. Suddenly,Michael found what appears to be a weird device.

"Hey guys,look at this"Micheal said

"What is it?" Randall asked

"I think it is a teleportation device"replied Michaell

"Should we use it?"asked Jeff

"Well we're gonna die anyway so why the hell not?"Vadim said

They all agreed and tried to use the device and it stared to glow red and they all vanished just before the antimatter bomb exploded.


	2. ZDoc in a different world

Chapter 2: ZDoc in a different world

Date:unknown

Time:night

Location:unknown

They all got teleported to another universe but Michael was the first to arrive at the destination.

"Hey look at that,I'm not dea-OH FUCKING HELLLLL!"Michael saw a huge red dog like creature coming towards him,he immediately took out his dual revolves and shot 2 force field rounds simultaneously at the creature and it was sent flying towards where it came from.

"What the hell? how on earth did he do that to Coro?! It doesn't matter,CORO KILL THAT MAN!" Yelled an auburn haired girl that seems to be wearing some body armor and her arms were cut off but it seems like it was recently since they were still bleeding.

Coro slowly began get up again and charged towards Michael. But he just spun one of his revolver once and shot Coro .

Coro suddenly dropped to the ground and began to growl in pain as its body began to melt.

"W-What have you done to Coro? You monster!"

Yelled the girl again

Michael ignored her,he then saw there was a round core from whats left of the melted monster. The core slowly started to form the creature back again and just as that was about to happen,Michael spun his revolver once more and shot the core and the bullet exploded upon contact and the core shattered into a thousand pieces

"CORO! HOW DARE YOU KILL MY TEIGU!" Yelled the girl yet again as she had a gun in her mouth and tried to shoot Michael.

Michael quickly created a force field from his hand and blocked the bullet and shot another explosive round at the girl. Upon contact,the girl's head exploded into a bloody mess

After that was all over,he turned around and saw two girls on laying on the ground. One had pink hair with pigtails and was wearing all pink clothing and her arm seems to be injured but her jaw and her eyes were still wide open as she just witness what had just happened. The other seems to be a

girl who seems to be older than the other who had purple hair and was wearing all purple. Also she was wearing glasses but what really caught Michael attention was that she was wounded badly,she had been shot in the back and she was unconscious. He quickly went over to her and checked on her.

"Hey hey hey, What do you think you're doing? The girl in pink said

"I am checking on your friend's wound she is still alive but she needs medical attention don't worry I can heal her,I am a doctor."Michael replied

"Fine,do whatever you can to heal her but if you make a move on either of us I will end you myself" the girl said

"I promise I won't" he replied

"So can you walk? He asked

"Yes I can don't worry about me just heal Sheele" she replied as she picked up a large gun and a huge pair of scissors

"Alright" he replied

They went into the forest and Michael carried the purple haired girl bridal style with him and took her in a dark bush

"Wait here,you don't wanna see this"Micheal said to the her and she nodded

Michael then began his work and in a matter of minutes he manage to stabilize her condition and heal her wound.

("Thank God I brought a med kit with me" he thought)

He came out of the bushes and told the girl her friend is going to be fine.

"W-what? How were you able to heal her?"she asked

"I will tell you later but for now she needs rest,where is her home?"he asked

("Damn, I got no choice but to let this guy know the location of the Night Raid base" she thought)"Alright then,follow me"

Michael just nodded and carried Sheele with him to where to girl was leading to.

"I'm Michael by the way,it's a pleasure to meet you"he said

"Likewise,and the name is Mine and don't forget it"she replied

"So where am I and what year is it?"He asked

"You're in the empire and the year is 1024"she replied

"Ok"he replied ("WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS? I GOT TELEPORTED BACK IN TIME???"Michael thought)

Timeskip 15 minutes

"(wow her home does sure seem big Michael thought)"

"Alright,here it is."Mine said

"Ok take good care of her,she needs to rest for a while " he said as he walks away

"Where do you think you're going? You have seen our base so I can't let you go"Mine said

"What? Why?" Michael asked

Suddenly the door opened up and a young woman stood there and said"hey Mine,Sheele, You both are late can you explai-"she stopped as she saw Michael in front of her. Michael just looked at her,she had blonde hair and wore very revealing clothes

"Hey Mine,who is that guy? The woman asked

"It's hard to believe this, but he appeared out of no where and saved Sheele's life, killed an enemy that had a Teigu and scare off the enemy reinforcements"Mine replied

"What? How? Well since he knows the location of our base,I guess he needs to join us then" The Blonde girl said

"Fine"Mine replied

"Hey you come here,I got something to ask you" The woman said to Michael

"Alright" he replied

"Do you have a place to stay?"she asked

"No" He replied

"Ok then,you can stay here if only you join us,the Night Raid to clean up the filth that are corrupting the Capital" She said

"If it's for the good of mankind and I get a place to stay then sure, I will join you guys"he replied

"Alright come in then, I''m Leone by the way"she said

"Michael,nice to meet you"he replied

Timeskip 2 hour

Michael has explained what has happened to him but now they only have 1 question

What is his Teigu?

"Michael,what is your Teigu?" Asked Najenda (Leader of the Night Raid,she had white hair,an eye patch and a robotic right arm

"Huh? What's a Teigu?" Michael said

"Teigus or Imperial Arms are legendary weapons that grant the users special powers." Said Bulat (A man that was wearing armor and had a brown Pompadour)

"Well if thats the case,I don't have one"

"What about those guns?" Asked Lubbock (A green haired boy that was wearing some weird gloves)

"Oh these? These are just upgraded revolvers from where I came from"Michael replied

"Can you explain a bit about them?, I have never seen guns like those" asked Tatsumi ( Another boy with brown hair)

"Well let's see first I call these Silver Wolves. They can shoot 5 different kinds of bullets each has different effects on the target

Force Field Rounds, They kinda form a net thats made from certain elements to keep my distance from the target. The "net" will sort of hit the target with a huge force and high velocity. But since it's a net, it will be concentrated on a huge of the target, so it won't pierce the target, it will just push the entire object or body back. The net will only be able to push targets lighter than 20 tonnes.

Acid Rounds, it will melt most biological targets by entering the blood systems first

Explosive Rounds, they will explode upon contact with most solid objects

Armor Piercing Rounds, it is designed to pierce through material harder than steel

EMP Rounds, created to deactivate most electronical machines

Also these guns have unlimited ammunition since this is a 3D printer which prints rounds. But still have to reload them after 5 shots "Michael Explained

Nearly all of them were shocked to what Michael just said except for Akame (A girl with long black hair and had an emotionless expresion) she remained calmed

"Hey Michael? Is there anyway to go to your world? We need weapons like yours"Lubbock asked

"2 things,1 you can't since there is no way to go back there and you don't want to go there, it is HELL" Michael replied

"So I guess you would make a perfect assassin Michael" said Najenda

"I guess" Michael replied

"Alright everyone get some rest, we've got a mission tomorrow. Michael you will be joining Tatsumi and Bulat on a ship called the Ryuusen to kill a group known as the 3 Beasts" She said

"Affirmative" He replied as Akame showed him to his room


	3. Wraith's arrival onboard the Ryuusen

Date:1 day after teleportation (1024)

Time:Morning

Location:Onboard the Ryuusen

Michael,Tatsumi and Bulat are on a mission to kill the 3 Beasts

Tatsumi was still fighting Nyau

Meanwhile,Bulat was blocking most of General Liver's water-based attacks

And Michael was trying to shoot Daidara while dodging his axes

Tatsumi kept slashing with his sword but Nyau kept blocking with his flute. After a while, he went back a few steps and started to play his flute. Suddenly his body's size tripled and he became muscular and with 1 punch to Tatsumi, he was sent flying towards the other side of the Ryuusen but he kept on fighting.

Bulat was exhausted and Liver was a little injured after he was hit by Bulat's spear.

Michael and Daidara were still trying to hit each other as they were fighting on the other side of the Ryuusen. Finally,Michael thought of something and shot an explosive round at Daidara which he easily dodge but he did not know that Michael was aiming at the floor. The bullet exploded on the floor and Daidara was caught off guard as Michael shot a force field round which sent the axe wielder flying and using his other gun to shot an armor piercing round at Daidara, the bullet went through his skull and he was killed instantly.

"Thank God thats over"

"I see your new member can stand against Daidara up till now. Well Daidara will kill him anyway and General Liver will kill Bulat" Nyau said to Tatsumi.(not knowning Daidara's dead)

"No chance,the 3 of us will kill all 3 of you"Tatsumi replied

Just as he said that Liver dodged Bulat's spear but Bulat kicked him offboard the Ryuusen .

Bulat deactivated his Teigu and tossed it to Tatsumi

"Tatsumi use the Incursio"Bulat shouted

"Bulat? Whats this? I can't use your teigu"Tatsumi replied

"Don't worry about me, I will be fine, Liver's dead"he replied

"You really think so? Nyau said

A second later, Liver's blood on the floor stared to form into sharp blades and was immediately launched at Bulat and General Liver seems to be still alive as he was standing on a water pillar.

"Bulat,behind you!"Tatsumi shouted

Bulat turned around but what he saw were not blood blades but it was a sparks of red light

The blood blades hit it and were immediately sliced in half

"W-what? Who's there ? Liver yelled

After the red light started to fade away

All of them (except for Michael who was still running to them)saw a man who was wearing all black with a very long black sword on his back

"Hey, Who the fuck are you?"asked Nyau

He didn't say anything

But then General Liver summoned a water formed dragon and said "since you have interupted our fight, I will have to kill you"

He just stood there staring at Nyau and Liver as the water dragon came to the him

"Hey you! Get away from there,that water formed dragon can kill you"Tatsumi shouted

He just grabbed his sword and took off the cover. Just as soon as the water dragon came to him he disappeared and appeared right in front of Tatsumi with a small gust of wind, and Bulat evaded Liver's water dragon. He put his sword back in its cover and as soon as the sword was in its cover, General Liver's throat was slit open and blood was spraying from the wound as the water-controlling General dies.

Tatsumi's jaw dropped and Bulat's eyes were wide open. Nyau was just scared shitless as he saw the Swordsman beat the strongest member of the 3 Beasts.

Tatsumi snapped back to his senses and thought now is my chance

"INCURSIO!" Tatsumi shouted, then a silver armor began to form around Tatsumi's body.

"Alright now I can fight you Nyau"Tatsumi said

"You think you can defeat me?"Nyau replied

They both launched at each other

But now that Tatsumi is in his armor he has the upper hand and punched Nyau in the abdomen. Nyau was sent flying to a stone and died upon hitting the wall.

"Nice Tatsumi" Bulat said to him

"R-Randall? is that you? "Michael said to the figure

"Michael? You're alive" the figure responded

"Um Michael? Do you know this guy? Asked Bulat

"Yes, he is one of my comrades from the world we came from" Michael replied

Timeskip 2 hours back at the Night Raid's base

Everyone was staring at Randall some are creeped out by his completely black eyes and some are amazed by his fighting skills

"So tell us Randall,how did you defeat General Liver in seconds?"Asked Najenda

"He was too slow"Randall replied

"Ok... ,then tell us where did you come from?"she asked

"I came from the same place as ZDoc here and our other comrades,there are 5 of us" he replied

("ZDoc?" Tatsumi thought)

"You know,people in my world call him one of the best swordsmen even though he is still a teenager" Michael said

"Well he will be the second best in the Night Raid here"Mine said

"Eh? Second? why second?"Michael asked

"Because Akame is the best at swordsmanship here"Lubbock anwsered

"Oh really?"Randall asked

"Yeah,there is no way you can beat her"Leone stated

"Why don't we just find out?"Tatsumi asked

"Find out what?"said a sweet voice from the shadows as all of them saw Sheele awake and walking towards to meeting table

"Sheele,I'm sorry I could not help you that day,I'm just glad you're ok"Mine said

"It's ok Mine,but then who saved me? The last thing I could remember was a red light coming from my left side"Sheele replied

"Actually,it was this man who saved your life"Leone said as she pointed to Michael

Sheele then approached Michael and said

"Thank you for saving my life, Mr ?"

"Michael, call me Michael"he said

"Alright,thank you so much Michael" she said while smiling

"No problem"("Damn,she's cute"Michael thought)

Timeskip 15 minutes, after everyone explained everything to Sheele

Akame suddenly spoke up and said in an emotionless tone "Randall,I want to spar with you"

"I accept"Randall replied

All of them went outside to the training area

Randall and Akame were both using wooden swords

"Ready?... Begin!"Tatsumi shouted

Akame sprinted at top speed towards Randall but as soon as she swing her sword, He disappeared and reappeared behind right her within milliseconds and she turned around and his sword was already pointed at her throat.

The fight didn't last 3 seconds

("HOLY SHIT! Akame lost"Lubbock thought)

("Wow, I've never seen anyone move that fast"Najenda thought)

("Just who is this guy?"Leone thought)

"And the winner is Randall"Tatsumi said

Everyone except for Michael were shocked at how fast Randall can move.

"Hey Randall?" Najenda called

"Yeah?"Randall said while unexpectedly twisting his head 180 degress

"WHAT THE FUCK?"Lubbock said

Mine was shaking

Sheele nearly fainted

Tatsumi had his eyes wide open

Bulat's jaw dropped

"Um Randall, what are you?"Leone asked

"Oh I forgot to tell all of you,Randall is not really human, he is kinda like a ghost"Michael said

"What do you mean Michael? Najenda asked

"Here let me show. Hey Tatsumi, can I borrow your sword?"Michael asked

"S-Sure but why?"Tatsumi asked as he gave Michael his sword

"Just watch"Michael said as he walked towards Randall and told him to show the others his ability, Randall nodded

Suddenly, Michael used the sword to slice off Randall's head.

Everyone watched in horror(except for Akame) as they saw his head roilling on the ground

But Randall's body is still standing and also there was no blood from his neck

"MICHAEL! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

everyone asked

"Observe"he replied as Randall's body began to move and walk towards his head. After a few steps,his body simply picked up his head and placed it back where it belongs and then black smoke seems to form around the neck and the head. After the smoke faded the head was attached to the neck as if nothing had happened.

Everyone was speechless as they witness the impossible.

"How did you do that?"Akame said with no emotion, she didn't find it disturbing or scary

She was rather calmed the whole time

"Hard for me to explain"Randall Replied

"Randall can turn into a Wraith and physical attacks can't harm him at all. The reason is unknown"Michael said

"1 more question,how did you move that fast?"Akame asked Randall

"Oh that? Thats just a result of training"he replied

Timeskip to night most of the Night Raid members were asleep except Tatsumi who was still at his 2 friends grave and Michael who was still at the meeting room thinking

"Hey Michael? Why did Randall call you ZDoc?"Tatsumi suddenly asked

"Oh that, well it stands for Zombie Doctor,I can turn the dead into a zombie and then turn the zombie into a normal human once again. So basically I can heal even dead people"Michael anwsered

"WHAT? So can you heal 2 of my deceased friends?"Tatsumi said

"When did they die?"

"About a month ago"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY EARLIER?"

"Well I didn't know modern technology can heal the dead"

Tatsumi took Michael to Sayo and Ieyasu's grave and both of them dug out the corpses

"Alright they still have their brain intact and somehow most of their flesh is there, well the cause of their death is pretty unusual. I never saw anything like this sickness, the worms don't seem to eat them. Well then Tatsumi, you wait back at the base"

"Alright"

Timeskip 30 minutes

Michael took their corpses to a small cave and using his Silver Wolves, he made somewhat of a hideout and placed Sayo and Ieyasu on a platform then injected the corpses with the Z-Virus (a virus that turn dead people into zombies) and left since the virus will take a while to infect the host.

He later returned to the base

"So? Can they be alive again?"Tatsumi asked

"Well it is highly possible since they still have all of their organs. For now all we can do is wait but the proses will be slow it might take weeks or months, but this method should be avoided if possible since there is only a 30% success rate, so don't be careless in combat"Michael replied

"Alright,but anyway thank you. I can never repay you for what you just did"Tatsumi said

"Don't worry about it, I'm used to this" He replied


	4. Huge battle during the Tournament

Date: few months after teleportation(1024)

location:Night Raid base

Time:Morning

"Someone,train with me" Mine asked

"Oh hey Mine" Tatsumi said

"You've recovered. That's Great" akame said

"What are you two doing?" Mine asked

"These guys were gung-ho about training so we're helping them out" Leone replied

both Lubbock and Tatsumi were doing push-ups with Leone on Lubbock's back and Akame on Tatsumi's back.

"After putting it on,I just realised how much energy Incursio takes. I need to train my body, so I can wear it for a prolonged time like Bro. As of now, I can barely use invisibility for a second" Tatsumi said while Mine just blushed a little

"I rarely see you drenched in sweat, Lubbock" Mine said

"Well I figured I should start putting in more effort in training after seeing Tatsumi train more" Lubbock replied

"Good job, sounding cool. But you realize you've only done half as many push-ups as Tatsumi" Leone said

"That can't be helped, Since Leone and I have a major weight disparity"

(we all know whats going to happen next)

"Hehe, gotta admit though, you're pretty strong Tatsumi" Michael said

"Thanks,so what about you and Randall?" Tatsumi asked

"I'm just a regular guy, but Randall is much stronger" He replied

"Oh really?" Was his reply

"Randall, give Tatsumi your sword for a while" Michael said

"Ok"Randall replied

"So whats so special about his sword?"Tatsumi asked

"Alright,now try to hold the sword in a combat position" Michael said to Tatsumi

"Ok sure I can do tha-t,Wow why is it so heavy? Tatsumi asked as Randall gave it to him and immediatlely the tip fell to the ground

"That sword weights 20kgs"Michael said

"Then how on earth can he use it? Everyone suddenly asked

"Well, to be honestly I don't really know but he said all it takes is training" Michael replied

"So he must be like the powerhouse in your team huh?" Leone asked

"No, wait until you see Jeff,probably he and the others will come to this world since me and Randall made it here safely, problem is we don't know when or where"Michael replied

"Good all of you are here. I'm going to the Revolutionary Army headquarters to deliver the Imperial Arms we confiscated from the Three Beasts" Najenda mention to everyone

"Alone? That axe is ridiculously heavy,though." Tatsumi asked

"Oh,I can handle this much It isn't possible to use as a weapon,but transporting it isn't an issue" Najenda answered

"Wow, the boss is amazing like the rest of you?" Micheal asked Lubbock

"Obviously. You know she was a general, right? Lubbock replied

"Oh I didn't know that"Michael said

"Akame,you're in charge while I'm gone. Our plan of action is that everyone does their best." Najenda told Akame

"I understand the basics" Akame replied

"Another reason I'm going to headquarters is to recruit new members. I hope they can spare some talented individuals, but I doubt there are any." Najenda told them

"I'm sorry, I was weak. If Randall wasn't there,Bro would have died" Tatsumi said

"All of you fought the Three, who were key figures in Esdeath's army, considered among the capital's strongest. You eliminated all of them, be proud Tatsumi"

"Bulat,here the Incursio" Tatsumi said as he handed Incursio back to Bulat

"You know what? You can keep it, I've seen you use it and to be honest you know how to use it better than me"Bulat said

"What? You mean it? Thank you. But what will you use?" Tatsumi replied

"Don't worry about me"Bulat replied

Timeskip few hours later

Secret Night Raid hideout,Capital

Dusk

"So Mine and Michael's faces appeared on the wanted signs, so only the four of us can walk freely in the capital" Lubbock said to the others

"Also the city's been clamoring about the special police force. They call themself the Jeagers" Tatsumi added

"Considering Esdeath is their leader, that isn't surprising. I get why it's a hot topic, since she's such a dangerous person" Lubbock said

"Tell me exactly how dangerous she is" Randall asked

"Let's see, let me give you an idea. A few years ago, a tribe in the southwestern region rebelled against the imperial capital's tyrannical rule. The capital resbonded by dispatching a special force to go enslave them. The tribe had about ten thousand warriors and the capital sent one hundred and twenty thousand soldiers. Everyone felt the result would be obvious. However, the land itself and the obstacles they faced were intense for the soldiers who lived comfortable in the capital. When faced with nature's brutality,they were overwhelmed. On top of that, the tribal warriors attacked nightly. The young but capable Generals Najenda and Esdeath were dispatched as reinforcements. Esdeath and the 3 beasts destroyed everything as ordered and then Najenda left the army" Lubbock explained

"huh,reminds me of Trevor The King Killer" Randall said

"Trevor The King Killer?" Lubbock and Leone asked

"Yes, before the Machines took over humanity

there was a big group called the New Order in 2054.

They were a far-right neo-nazi group believed that they should be the only humans alive on earth and started killing people who did not support or join them.

But then one day, they killed Trevor's family.

Outraged, Trevor hunted them until he found their headquarter. And then he killed everyone in the New Order. He didn't care if it was a man,a woman or even a child, in total, he killed over 1 billion people, this is why we call him King Killer"

"1 BILLION! IS HE REALLY CAPABLE OF THAT?" Leone and Lubbock asked

"Yes. However, all the killing turn him insane and he started to even eat their corpses and collected the corpses to an open place and made a mountain of corpses which is called Mount. Death. He now thirsts for blood and hungers for human flesh"

"THAT IS SICK" Tatsumi added

"I know. But killing became a habit to him and he wanted to kill more people. But the Alliance didn't agree with this since there were innocent people aswell. So they sent my Captain who happens to be near the continent to settled it in a fight in which if Trevor wins, he can kill more and if Vadim wins, Trevor would not be allowed to kill more people. The fight lasted a week and finally, Vadim won. However they injuries were horrible, Trevor lost his left arm and eye, and also lost so much blood,it was a wonder how he didn't die. But for his left arm and eye, he only replaced those with something else. Vadim on the other hand,was even worse he broke too many bones that his body was impossible to live with. So he now has a mechanical body, only his brain is human about him" Randall told the other 3

"So what about now? is he still alive?" Leone asked

"Actually right now, he is part of the Rebel Army and he kills machines instead of humans" Randall replied

"WHY WOULD THE REBEL ARMY TAKE A SADIST AS AN ALLY?" Tatsumi asked

"Well he agrees that he will never kill innocent people and will only destroy machines" Randall replied

"Well it's a good thing he is not in this world. But we still need to think about Esdeath since she is a very big threat" Tatsumi said

"If you're so curious, you should check her out yourself. Esdeath is sponsoring a citywide martial arts tournament. The winner gets a cash reward. Maybe you can earn some money to send back to your hometown" Lubbock told Tatsumi

Timeskip the next day

Tournement arena

Morning

"On the east side, Kalbi the Butcher!

And on the west side, Tatsumi the Blacksmith!"

Said a referee named Wave

"That's an interesting cover. Does he know how to strike iron?" Leone said

"Not as well as I do. But he's pretty skilled" Lubbock replied

"So this is what a fight looks like here" Randall added

"It looks like one of them is still a young man" a man named Run said to the blue haired Esdeath

"You're quite small, aren't you? Guess I'll be taking that prize money! I may have been excommunicated, but I'm still a ninth-level master at Koukenji. Kalbi said to Tatsumi

"Begin!" The referee shouted

"Have a full course of my explosive fist!" Kalbi yelled as he just smashed the ground with his avoided it by jumping in the air and then delevering a kick to Kalbi, the Butcher was pushed a few feet back.

Kalbi then continued his assault with punches that Tatsumi blocked one by one, and out of no where, Tatsumi delivered a strong right to Kalbi's abdomen followed by a low kick to Kalbi's legs and a kick to the face that knocked Kalbi out.

The audience were amazed by how the small Tatsumi could beat the big Kalbi

"That'll be all! The winner is Tatsumi!"

"I did it!" Tatsumi said while smiling (which he doesn't know will be the biggest mistake of his life)

Esdeath for the first time blushed and said to Run

"We've found him"

"A candidate for an Imperial Arms user, I presume?" Run asked

"That, as well. But also"

"Commander?"

"She's coming to the ring herself?" Tatsumi thought

"Tatsumi... That's your name,right? It's a nice name" Esdeath said to him

"Th-Thanks" he replied

"So this is Esdeath,the commander of the Three. If she didn't exist, many people would still be alive" he thought

"Your win just now was magnificent. I'd like to give you a reward" she said

"Thank you very much" he replied

"Even though I'm taking it from the enemy, money is money. I'll gratefully accept it" he thought while Leone and Lubbock are worried

"Huh?"

"From now on, you'll belong to me" she said while putting a collar on his neck

"Wh-what?"

"It's too distracting out here. Come to my place" she said with dragging him to her place

"Wh-What the hell is going on?" Lubbock said

"HEY YOU! WHAT ABOUT ME? I CAME TO FIGHT AND I'M GETTING A FIGHT" A rough voice from the corner said

The audience were shocked that someone talked to Esdeath like that and then they see a man from the corner

He was quite tall,had black hair and wore simple clothing

"It's Jeff" Randall told Leone and Lubbock

"IS HE CRAZY?" Lubbock asked

"IS HE TRYING TO GET HIMSELF KILLED?" Leone added

"Don't worry about him" Randall replied

"There's no need to be rude, I'm sorry but there are no opponents for you" Esdeath replied

"WHAT? I WAITED FOR HOURS FOR MY TURN AND NOW YOU'RE SAYING THERE IS NO ONE THAT WILL FIGHT ME? COME ON, I WILL TAKE ON ANYONE!" Jeff said

"Alright then,if you want to fight so bad, then you can fight me" Esdeath replied

"Thank you,so right here,right now" he replied

"This guy must have death wish for callenging Esdeath" Lubbock said

"You're not worried?"Leone asked Randall

"Just watch" he replied

"On the east side, the Empire Strongest, the Great General Esdeath!

On the west side, Jeff!" The referee Wave announced while Jeff took off his shirt and his body was full of scars, Leone and Lubbock were shocked by how this young man had been through so many battles

"Begin!"

"This will be quick and easy to erase scum like you" Esdeath said while sprinting towards Jeff.

Suddenly,he disappered and reappeared behind,she senses him and tries to give him a back kick but he by just grabbing her leg and she tries to counter by doing a spinning back kick which hits but did not do any effect on Jeff. He loses his grip on her leg and let's it go and she jump a few feet back.

"Interesting, this man is strong but I can beat him" she thought while he looked so calmed

She summons a few icicles and shoots them towards him.

"Ohh magic" he said while avoiding them. After she stops he says "So you done with your little magic show?"

She was getting annoyed, she charged towards him with her Rapier while he just stood there. As soon as she tried to slash his throat, he BITES the sword and breaks it with his teeth then kicking her chest sending her many feet back

"Now it's time to end this, engaging HEAT" he says as his body begins to turn bright red and he Roars. And Esdeath looks in total disbelief but still wants to fight him. She makes an ice sword and charges towards him, but he disapperes and reapperes behind her within a few miliseconds, she turns around and he chokes her with his left hand to the ground and he clenched his fist that is aiming for her face.

"Wh-Whats this? I can't move or use my demon extract" she thought to herself

"So, you have 2 choices give up or die"Jeff growled staring straight into her eyes. His eyes were that of a warrior, Esdeath could tell just by looking into his eyes.

"..." she remained silent

"I see...,if thats your choice"Jeff said as he delivered his right hand

He delivered his punch, BUT instead he smashed the ground right next to her face. The ground breaks and leaves a huge crater in it.

She lost consciousness as soon as it happened.

Jeff stood up and said "THAT WAS FUCKING EPIC! I don't always find opponents like you. Keep training woman, you're great at combat" while the bright red colour on his body faded and turned back to normal

"T-that wi-will b-be all, th-the win-winner is J-J-Jeff!" Wave said while wondering how could his commander lose

The audiences jaws dropped and eyes wide open and it was silent for a few minutes everyone had no words for what they just witnessed, Run was just stunned at looking at his commander lose. Tatsumi thought he was dreaming.

Until Lubbock spoke up "WHAT THE HELL? IS THIS A DREAM? THERE'S NO WAY ANYONE COULD BEAT ESDEATH"

"Told you" Randall said calmly

"Hey Randall do you think he would join us?" Leone asked him

"Maybe" he replied

"JEFF! Come here" Randall said loudly

"What? Who said that? RANDALL IS THAT YOU? IT'S DAMN GOOD TO SEE YOU, We should meet up outside " Jeff said

"Alright, can you also grab that boy with you?" Randall asked (referring to Tatsumi)

"Sure" he replied

Timeskip few minutes later after they explained everything to Jeff

"So, Jeff would you join Night Raid?" Lubbock asked

"Yes _" Jeff replied

Timeskip few hours later

Night Raid base

"So, Jeff tell us what was that thing you did that made you turn bright red" Leone asked

"Well thats HEAT, a move that will increase my speed,strength and endurance. Pretty much anyone can learn that move if you train hard enough" Jeff replied

"But still do you realise, you just beat the Empire Strongest General?" Sheele said

"Yeah I do" Jeff replied

"Why did you spare her" Bulat asked

"Well,I just arrived in this world and I did not want to be an obvious enemy to the capital" Jeff answered

"Hey Jeff, thank you for saving me from Esdeath" Tatsumi said

"Yeah sure" Jeff replied


	5. We're not alone

Date: 1024(the same day)

Location:The Jeagers' base

Time:Night

Sparks of red light appeared in a dark room and a young man comes out of it. He was a bit worried since he just teleported.

"What the hell is this place? Where am I? How did I get here? Oh wait, the teleportation device. I wonder where is everyone else?" He took a few seconds to look around until something caught his eye (or someone)

He sees a blue-haired woman on a bed just a few meters from him. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this? He thought. Suddenly,she woke up and he jumped a feet behind in shock. Before he knew it, his legs were already frozen by her.

"Damnit"

"Who are you and how did you get here?" she asked

"Damn, I have to be honest, I can feel she can kill me anytime plus she has some weird magic" he thought "I'm just a regular soldier from the Rebel Army, and I've been teleported here." He replied

"Don't lie to me if you want to live, there is no such thing as the Rebel Army, there's only the Revolutionary Army" she said while creating a icicle in front of his face.

"I am not lying or else why would I end up here?" He asked while suprisingly showed no fear.

"You don't seem to show any fear and you are even brave enough to talk back to me like that. Plus I can feel you have a strong aura. Tell me kid, who are you?"

"Like I said, just a soldier of the Rebel Army"

"Hmm, I can let you live, but you need to join my group, the Jaegers"

"Jaegers?" He questioned

"Yes, the Jaegers are a special police force and our job is to keep the empire safe and hunt down the Night Raid"

"Empire? What year is it?"

"It's 1024" she replied

"Did I just go back in time? Well shit, I just started to get close to those guys and now I went back a thousand years in time" he thought. He spoke up "Alright fine,I will join your group"

"Alright, so what is your name?" She asked

"Jack" he replied

"Alright Jack, follow me" she said

"CAPTAIN! you're awake, we were worried sick about you" Wave told her

"I'm fine, I got a little careless during the fight and underestimated that man, anyway, I'd like to introduce you to our newest member"

Timeskip few hours later after Jack introduced himself to the Jaegers and they talked about Esdeath's first loss to Jeff during the tournament. However they did not mention his name. But then she soon forgets about it.

"So, since Seryu Ubiquitous was killed by the Night Raid, Jack here will take her place" Esdeath annouced to the rest of the Jaegers

"So Jack, today we will be attacking a bandits's fortress. I want to see what you can do in our first mission. But first you need a Teigu" Esdeath told him

"What's a Teigu?" Jack asked

"Run, explain to him and take him to the Teigu armoury"

"Yes Captain"

Timeskip few minutes later

"So, you are free to pick any Teigu you want" Run told Jack

Jack looked around and said "What about those knives?" As he pointed to two black and white daggers

"Oh actually even I don't know what they are called, but in the past, some people tried to use them but all of them failed. Usually, a Teigu must accept the user but those daggers has never accepted anyone and that makes them very mysterious." Run explained

"Then, I will take those"

"You sure?"

"Yes"

"Alright here" Run said as he handed the daggers to Jack

"Well they are much lighter than I expected but other than that I think they are just regu-" Jack stoped speaking as he suddenly turned invisible.

"WOW! What just happened?" Run asked looking surprised

"I have no damn idea" but as soon as he spoke he turned visible again

"So it seems like the Teigu has accepted you as the user" Run said

"OK, so let's continue with the mission" Jack said

"Alright" Run replied

Timeskip few hours later

"So, this is the bandits' fortress?" A man named Bols asked

"That's right, our first major operation as the Jaegers is to bring this place down" answered a man named Dr. Stylish

"What's our strategy?" Run asked

"Well since I can turn invisible, I can infiltrate their fortress and cause some chaos and I then I think you people can take them out" Jack told them

"Actually, even though you're new but thats sounds like a good idea" Wave replied

"Alright, let's do this" a girl named Kurome said

Jack went in through an open window while he is invisible, and it seems like the knives mute his footsteps. He saw a bandit across the room and he sneaked behind him and slit the bandits's throat, within a few seconds the bandit bled to death. "WHAT? How am I so good at this? Nevermind I need to cause some chaos in here to weaked their defences" He thought to himself

After a few more bandits were killed, the rest of them started to panic and at that moment the Jaegers attacked. Bols used his flamethrower to incinerate the bandits. Run activated his Teigu and turn into something like an angel and shot some feathers from his wings while Kurome sliced through a few enemies within seconds with her sword a bandit suddenly appears behind her, but Wave kicked him down.

"Hey, no need to thank me. We're a team,right?" Wave told Kurome

"I knew he was there" she answered

"Seriously?"

After a while, most of the bandits were killed or ran away and their mission was completed

"Excellent , you all did great. So for tonight get some rest " Esdeath told them and then they went back to the palace

"Huh, it's been a few days since I got here and just what have I gotten myself into? Well, atleast these blades are nice. Still, I hope those guys are okay. But for now I think I will stick with these Jaegers " Jack told himself before he went to sleep

Timeskip the next day

The meeting table of the Jaegers

"Everyone, we will be going to Mount Fake today for hunting" Esdeath told the Jaegers

"Mount Fake?" Jack asked

"Yes, there are many danger beasts there so be in a pair"

"Roger" everyone replied

At Mount Fake

"So Jack, where are you from?" Wave asked

"I'm from a country called the United States in the future" Jack replied

"United States? Never heard of that pla- wait did you just said you were from the future?"

"I know it's hard to believe but it's tr-" Jack stoped speaking and took out his knives and jumped towards Wave

"Jack?" as Jack jumped towards him, Jack sliced a danger beast by the throat behind Wave.

"Thanks, I owe you one"

"Nah it's fine"

"Wait, what is that?" Jack asked Wave

"Damn, it's a super-class danger beast, I don't think we should try to fight since they are very stro-" Wave did not complete his sentence when the danger beast's head exploded.

Both of them see a man wearing black clothing,black sunglasses and holding an old shotgun(so it was obvious he shot it).But then more super-class came out of nowhere, the man approached Jack and Wave

"Come with me if you want to live" the man said as he flip cocks his lever-action shotgun

"Damn we don't have a choice, there are too many danger beasts here" Wave told Jack

"Alright then let's go" Jack replied

A beasts leaped towards them but the man shot it down and again flip cocks his gun

After half an hour running and gunning the danger beasts, the beasts finally lost sight of them. However, it seems like they got lost.

"Damn, now how do we go back to the palace?"

"We are not supposed to go back there, we must go to the others" the man said

"Oh and who are you?" Jack asked

"I'm a T-800" at that moment Jack's eyes opened widely and he jumped a few meters back "Jack? What's wrong? Whats a t-800?" Wave asked

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM THAT THING WAVE!!! IT'S A MACHINE!!!!"

"WHAT? NO WAY!"

"Calm down, I'm a terminator built by NET and reprogrammed by the Resistance, my mission is to assist humanity in surviving"

"ALRIGHT THEN, WHAT'S THE CODE NUMBER OF THE RESISTANCE?" Jack asked

"753928460193"

"Alright, it's okay Wave, it's a friendly terminator"

"Wait you just said this thing was a machine before and freaked out, you sure we can trust him?"

"Yes, if any terminator knows the code number of the Resistance, that means he was reprogrammed by them and is fighting for humanity"

"Okay, but I will still keep an eye on him" Wave replied

"Wait,who are the others?"

"57X, I've detected the medic of the group few kilometres away from here" the machine answered

"What? 57X? That's my squad and the medic has to be Michael. So then let's go, Wave, you want to join us?"

"Well,I can't go back because of the danger beasts and I'm kinda lost so alright" Wave replied

Timeskip 20 minutes later

"Wait why would there be a base like this in the woods? C-Could it be? The Night Raid's base?" Wave said

The terminator just knocked on the front door and waited, meanwhile on the other side,

"Oh, that has to be Tatsumi and Akame. It is kinda early though for them to come back from hunting" Bulat told himself as he opened the door

"YOU, YOU'RE THE 100 MAN-SLAYER BULAT!!! I KNEW IT, THIS IS THE NIGHT RAID'S BASE!"

"Damn, how did he found us?" Bulat thought to himself as all hell breaks loose

"What the hell is going on here?" Michael suddenly came out and then the rest of the Night Raid members came out

"I knew it, this has to be the Night Raid's base, but damn there are too many of them and wait isn't that the guy that beat Esdeath?" Wave thought to himself

"All right everyone calm down" Randall spoke up while the rest of the Night Raid members were ready to kill Wave. But after a few moments later, they explained to Wave and Jack how corrupted the Capital was. And at that moment Akame and Tatsumi returned

"I got all wrong, I never knew the Capital was like that, I'm sorry for thinking like that about you people" Wave apologises

"Well, now you know the truth" Lubbock said

"What's going on?" Tatsumi asked

"Well, apparently one of Michael's friend found us and brought a Jaeger and a human-like machine" Leone explained

"But it's alright now, he knows the truth" Sheele told him

"Yea, things are just fin- BOOOOOOOOOOOOM" Jeff stoped speaking as a huge mushroom explosion appeared right in front of his very eyes. Everyone saw it and was speechless.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH" Jack droped to his knees and SCREAMED while pulling his hair

"Jack, whats wrong?" Wave asked but he didn't answer

"Don't talk to him for now, thats a nuclear bomb and Jack has experienced this when the machines took over,it killed his parents. And now everytime a nuclear bomb explodes, he will be like this, nukes traumatise him to this day" Jeff told Wave

"Isn't that the North? Michael asked Akame

"Yes" Akame answers while still shocked

"Who would have done this?" Mine said

"It's the New Order, if the NET wanted to attack they would have nuked the Capital" Randall spoke up

"That only means 1 thing, we're not alone" Michael continued

About an hour earlier

The Capital

Inside a building

"Hey Judas, get me that M249, Peterson get the ammo ready and Nero,hand out the vests "

"Yes Sir"

"Copy that"

"Roger that Taylor"

"Alright,remember kill as many as possible and if anyone dies, leave him. What happens today will start a war that will change the Capital forever. No one can stop this,not even the Jaegers"

All four of them steped out side and "!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They opened fire on the people of the Capital with their machine guns.

"Contact!"

"Imperial Police, take em out!"

"Yes sir"

After a few minutes of the mass massacre they arrived at the meeting point

They met 3 more people at the point.

Their leader, Taylor took out a phone and gave someone a call.

"Is it ready? Do it. "

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM

"I've waited long enough for this day"

"Understand men, today the Jaegers will surely accuse the Revolutionary Army after we scattered out those posters and the nuke will seem like a declaration of war from the Revolutionary Army to the empire. This is the future, we may have failed in the last world but this time we will surely rule this world"

Back at the Night Raid's base

Present time

Everyone remained silent until someone spoke up "What should we do now? The New Order is in this world and they will fuck it too" Michael spoke up

"Unless if we can stop them" the terminator answered

"Yeah? How are we suppose to stop people that are capable of destroying an entire state?" Mine questioned

"By killing every last one of them" Jeff replied


	6. The Soviet Captain VS Stylish

Location: Mount Fake

Time: When the nuke was detonated

The Jaegers were searching for Wave and Jack until the NUKE was detonated

"W-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?"

"ISN'T THAT THE NORTH?"

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?"

"GENERAL ESDEATH! SOMETHING BAD HAPPENED IN THE CAPITAL, COME WITH ME" an Imperial soldier said while panicking

"WHAT! Alright, everyone let's go" Esdeath told the Jaegers"

Timeskip 1 hour later

When they arrived, they saw something so horrifying, Bols and Run fell to their knees while Esdeath was speechless.

HUNDREDS of people men,women,children and Imperial Police all dead front of their eyes.

"W-W-Who could have done this?" Bols spoke up

"This can't be real" Run said

"You there,where is General Budo?" Esdeath asked an Imperial soldier

"He has gone outside of the Capital to do some work ordered by the Prime Minister " he replied

"This must be the Night Raid's doing, their posters are everywhere" Kurome told the rest of them

"No, neither the Night Raid or the Revolutionary Army would do this, they would never do something so sickening like this, it has to be someone else" Esdeath answered

"But who?"

Back at the Night Raid's base

Night

Everyone including Jack,Wave and the T-800 were discussing about their next move

"First of all, may I join the Night Raid?" Jack asked

"What kind of abilities do you have?" Mine asked him

"Well, I can wield a Teigu. Look" he answered and took out his daggers and as soon as he held both of them he turned invisible

"What? How did you do that?" Everyone asked

"Well I can turn invisible and mute my footsteps, however if I start talking or if let go of the daggers, I turn visible again" Jack explained

"Alright, so you can join us" Akame told him

"You know Jack, we were worried about you since you're just a rookie on your first mission and you're the youngest of 57X" Michael said

"57X? What's that?" Everyone except Jeff,Randall and Jack asked

"Well 57X is our squad name of the Rebel Army, there are 5 of us"

"5? wait there is another 1 of you?"

"Yes, our captain, he may come to this world anytime now since the 4 of us appeared out of no where. But just so you know our captain is at a whole different level compared to us"

"What do you mean? Jeff has already defeated Esdeath the strongest general in the Capital"

"Well then, imagine he is 4 meters tall and weighs 2 tons, his whole body is machinacal, both of his arms are weapons and only a few things can actually kill him"

"WHAT? 4 METERS? 2 TONS? Impossible"

"It's true, after his fight with Trevor, his body was too badly damaged, so he now uses a mechanical body. Anyway we need a plan to defe-" they all heard something outside, it was footsteps and the sound came closer every second.

"What was that? Hey let's check it out, it may be an enemy or a danger beast" Jack said

When they opened the door everyone's jaw dropped as they see something unbelievable.

It was a metal humanoid, he was very tall, his right arm was bigger in diameter than his long left arm, he had 6 metal exhausts on his back, he had a few letters painted on his metal chest, and he had 2 RED GLOWING EYES. He also seens to be holding a dead creature in his right hand

"Ah Michael, it took me a few days to get here and this creature just burned my clothes" the metallic Humanoid said with a robotic voice

"CAPTAIN! YOU'RE HERE" Michael and Jack shouted

"Yes, can't believe we are still alive after that mission"

"Hey, you got your Russian accent back" Michael said

"Yes, on our last mission, only the American accent was available but now, it has been reset and I'm using it now"

"No wonder he sounded different back then" Jack thought

"So who are these people?" Vadim asked

Timeskip 2 hour after they explained everything to Vadim

"Do you realise you just killed a rare Super-class danger beast?" Leone asked

"The animal burned my clothes so I kill it" Vadim replied

"So, the New Order is here and they detonated a Nuke in the north? I see, they want to start a war again. Well, they ruined our last world, we need to make sure they don't do the same with this world"

"WHAT? they did the same thing in your world?" Bulat asked

"Yes"

"Can you atleast tell us what are you?" Akame asked

"Well, even though my body is machinacal,my brain is 100% human"

"OK but why is your right arm different from your left arm" Wave asked

"This is a Wind Turbine,it surrounds my right hand and it can create a powerful tornado" He replied with showing his right hand

"And this is a Gryazev-Shipunov GSh-6-30, it is a heavy gatling gun built into my left arm"

"Alright, what about those letter painted on your chest?" Bulat asked

"This is where I am from, the Russian SFSR"

"Alright, Michael also told us only a few things can actually kill you. Is it true?" Sheele asked

"Well, Fire, normal Bullets, Blades, small Explosives or weak acids can't even damage my body, only a few things can damage it such as Heavy Armor-Piercing weapons or EMP weapons"

"OK, can you tell us more about what happen in your world?" Lubbock asked

"Firstly,you need to understand, the NET is also called Skynet, people from the New Order are Terrorists, and the Rebel Army is only what people called it after the attack on humanity and lastly, before I arrived here I scanned the area and I found out that there is a Skynet base in this world"

"What? No way. How can they be here?" Jack asked

"Skynet choose this world because they had trouble conquering the world in 2070" said the T-800

"WAIT! WHAT? Great, first the New Order and now Fucking Skynet is here? This won't end well" Jeff added

"Yes, a war is going to happen weather we like it or not" Randall said

"Wait a minute, can you guys explain clearly what is going on here? I don't really understand" Lubbock asked

"Alright, in short, Skynet will attack this country and the New Order will make things worse. Thus, starting a war, thousands of people will die" Michael said

"WHAT? WHY?" Leone asked

"Understand this,we are humans, Skynet wants humans to go extinct and the New Order believes in this too since they have some sick fake religion"

"So what should we do? Then there's Empire" Jack asked

"Well, we will think it through and don't worry about the Empire, Captain Vadim can take them all down" Jeff added

"You sure? Just because you took down their strongest, doesn't mean your Captain can take on an army" Mine said

"Are you sure about that?" Michael asked her

"No way 1 man can defeat an entire army" Sheele said

"Wait, I can sense a huge number of hostiles outside this building" Jack told them

"What? Who else now?" Tatsumi added

"And they are a bit weird, anyway my instincts tell me they are dangerous and their leader seems to be- wait no way, it's Dr. Stylish but it seems he is with a few New Order Terrorists, which means he is our enemy now"

"Oh, perfect timing, I will take them down alone" Vadim said

"Are you serious? Dr. Stylish, I knew something was suspicious about him" Wave added

"Nevermind, let's see just how strong he is" Mine told everyone

"Alright, you people stay in here" Vadim told them.

Vadim went outside and scanned the area and he found out where they were

"Just 1 big guy? Huh,this would easy" Stylish said to himself

"Everyone ready? NOW ATTACK! TEAM STYLISH WITH PASSION AND INTENSITY!"

Stylish's mutant humans and the Terrorists all went out of the shadow to attack Vadim.

Vadim was pretty relaxed as he spun his Wind Turbine and says"Ф два (F2)" before he punches the ground with his right hand and then a Tornado appeared in front of him

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Was Lubbock's reaction while he and the rest of the Night Raid stayed inside observing how Vadim easily handles the enemy

"Aaaaaahhhhhh" all the mutant humans and terrorists screamed in agony as they all were sucked in by the tornado.

"WHAT KIND OF POWER IS THIS?" Stylish asked himself

Vadim starts spinning his Gatling gun on his left arm and "Готов убить (ready to kill)" before starting to unload bullets at them

"BLLAARRGGRR!" all of the them in the air being shredded into chunks of meat as Vadim sprayed them with bullets from his left arm.

"What kind of Teigu does this guy have? Nevermind, everyone RETREAT!" Stylish told his team as they all tried to run away

"Oh, you will not get away" Vadim said as he aimed his gun to them and started firing but he avoided shooting Stylish.

"What? Why is he sparing me? Whatever, I need to warn the Empire about this guy" Stylish thought

After nearly all of them were dead Vadim stopped firing and smoke came out of his 6 exhausts, after a few seconds he jumped a few hundred meters high and searched for Stylish and his 3 main minions. Within a second, he found them running and used him right hand to propel himself towards them.

The Captain then landed right in front of Stylish and his last few minions

"So tell me where is the New Order's base? I won't shoot you if you do" Vadim asked while looking straight in to the eyes of Stylish

A terrified Stylish fell on the ground as soon as Vadim landed and stared him with those Red Scary Glowing Eyes.

"F-f-far S-s-south from the Capital, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" he answered even though he was scared shitless.

"Alright, thank you. BUT! I only said I won't shoot you, IT DOES NOT MEAN I WILL NOT KILL YOU!" Vadim replied

"Fear not, Lord Stylish. We will protect you" his minions said to him

"No way. You don't stand a chance. You're just scouts. You can't defeat this monster. In that case, I'll have to do this!" Stylish thought before he took out a syringe with some strange fluid in it.

"Secret Weapon : danger type! It's the only choice!" He yelled then injected himself with it and he started growing into a titan size Beast

"What the hell is that?" Tatsumi said

"It's a monster" Michael said

"Gross" Mine said

"Don't worry, our captain can take him down" Jeff told them while he seems pretty relaxed.

"HERE IT COMES! THIS IS THE ULTIMATE IN STYLISHNESS! I became a Danger Beast myself! And I will destroy you!"

He grabbed 3 of his minions and ate them from his middle body. As soon as he did his form turned again, this time bigger and seeming more powerful.

"Are you finish? I want to end this already" Vadim said while keeping calm

"I'm still not big enough. I'm not close enough to the Ultimate Teigu. To go higher, I have to get even bigger! FOR THAT, I WILL HAVE YOU TOO!" The Doctor yelled as he tried to grab Vadim

But to everyone's surprise, Vadim was just as fast as Jeff and Randall. He again used his Wind Turbine to thrust himself towards Stylish's chest.

"Воздушный взрыв (air explosion)" He punches Stylish's chest with his right hand and then, the mutated Stylish's chest EXPLODES into a million bloody pieces separating both his arms and his head.

"HOLY SHIT!" Was how Lubbock,Leone and Tatsumi's reacted

"I haven't seen anyone as strong as this" Sheele thought

"My Goddess" Jack said amazed by Vadim's abilities

"This is the power of a Resistance's Captain" Jeff told them

However he is still alive, afterall he is actually still a normal sized human attached on the head of the Titan.

"OH GOD! THE HORROR!" Stylish screamed

But not for long as Vadim from below got ready once more and as Stylish was falling, Vadim went to where Stylish would land and again spun his right arm and aimed it to the air, straight at the falling Stylish.

"BLLAAARRRGGGRRRAAAGGGLLLAAAGGG"

Was the last sound he made as he was being chopped into bits (or rather more liquid) by the blades of the Wind Turbine.

"Враг убит (the enemy is killed)" Vadim then walks back to the base.

Once he arrived, the Night Raid had no words to describe what they just saw. Until Tatsumi spoke up

"Uhm, h-how did you do that?" he asks

"That is called an air explosion, it is a big amount of air being compressed into a very small sized ball in my hand, this ball is then placed into that creature's chest when I punched it and then the air inside this ball explodes after I open my fist because of the extremely high air pressure" Vadim Explained

"Oh, by the way, do you people have any oil?"

Timeskip 30 minutes

Night Raid's base

"Ah, that's a good refuelling" Vadim said as he drank oil

"Why do you drink the oil?" Sheele asked

"Hm? Oh, my body runs on a few engines, so I need to refuel them once in a while"

"What is an engine?" Lubbock asked

"Oh that's right, engines are not invented yet here, well it is like a power generating device,I have a few in my body that keeps me running"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

The door opened, it was Najenda and she asks "Why are the trees outside painted with blood? Why are there giant body parts outside? Why did I hear a loud sound when I was on my way to here? Who are those people and What is that?" as she pointed at the Captain.

Another 30 minutes later

"What? This guy took down one of the Jaegers on his own? Well good but anyway, we need to change the location of our base"

"WHY?" Jeff questioned

"Well because then the Empire will know our location"

"So?"

"They will easily attack us, thus making it harder for us to do assassination missions"

"You know what? let them come, we can beat them"

"What are you serious? What if they send General Esdeath? Then what?"

"I will defeat her again"

"Again?"

"Yes boss, Jeff has beated Esdeath during the tournament" Akame tells her

Yet Another 30 minutes later

"So we have 3 new members right now. What about these 2?"

"My only purpose is to serve humanity, which means I will join you" the T-800 said

"I will be just allies with the Night Raid because it is impossible for a 4 meter soldier to be an assassin" Vadim says

"Alright, anyway I brought back 2 new members from the Revolutionary Army. This is Susanoo and that is Chelsea" Najenda introduced both of them to the others

Later that night, everyone was asleep except for Michael and Tatsumi.

"Hey Michael, any progress on reviving my friends?" Tatsumi asks Michael at the main table

"Well, I got bad news" Michael replied

"WHY? WHAT'S WRONG? Will Ieyasu and Sayo come back?"

"Oh they are fine and are in the middle of the resurrection but it's just that the Z-Virus has expired"

"Wait it can expire?"

"Of course, nothing lasts forever. But your friends will be back, it will take a while though but hey it's better late than never right?"

"Yeah, anyway thank you"

"Just doing my job"

"What are you two doing during this time of the night?" Vadim from behind asks them

"Oh, actually his friends died before I came here and now I am trying to revive them"

"Ah, well good luck"

"Does he not sleep?" Tatsumi asks Michael

"Well not anymore because of his body"

Both of them went to their rooms to sleep while Vadim goes outside and sits down by the entrance, guarding the base.

It was dark and late at night but Randall was still awake, he was just sitting cross legged on top of a hill with his Zweihänder resting on his shoulder. His eyes were focused as if he was in combat. He senses someone and immediately turns around with his sword ready.

"Don't attack, it's me" Akame tells him as she comes out of the shadow

"Sorry, I thought you were an enemy" he replied and sat back down again

"It's alright, so what are you doing here?" she asks as she comes by him and sit right next to him

"Nothing" he said emotionless

"Why are you so different from the others?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you always seem like a person emotionless or who does not have any feeling"

"I could ask you the same thing" he replied

"When I was young, My parents sold me to the empire, then the empire forced me to be a highly effective killer"

"I'm sorry, actually the reason I'm like this is because when I was younger, I lost all of my memories except 1, The death of parents, the only reason I can remember it is because I experienced it hundreds of times just because of Skynet's tests. You see, I was captured by them and then they tortured me physically and mentally until I became like this. Fortunately, It was Jeff with a few other soldiers who found me when they were going to destroy the facility. Since then, What ever missions we do I can always count on Jeff, he was like a brother to me"

"So you had a hard time too huh? Sorry"

"But well, there is nothing I can do about my parents now or my past. So we need to concentrate on the future"

"You're right, by the way why do you carry that sword wherever you go?" she asks

"This actually belonged to my late father, it's unknown where he got it from or what it is made from but 1 thing is for sure, it can cut nearly anything, even steel"

"So that is why you treasure it so much"

"Yeah, I'm going to rest for now" He says as he goes back to the base

Throughout the night, Vadim guards the base


	7. Training

Location: The Jaegers base

Day: The day after the Nuke

Time: Morning

All the Jaegers were still thinking their next move but still saddened that not only there was a Terrorist attack but also because they lost 3 comrades (not aware that Wave and Jack are still alive)

"So it's just the 4 of us now?"

"I guess so"

"Don't give up yet, with Esdeath on our side the Night Raid will fall"

"So what's our next move? Captain?

"For now, the Terrorists are a bigger threat than the Night Raid. So now, we need to get rid of both the Terrorists and the Night Raid"

"YES CAPTAIN!"

Back at the Night Raid's base

Everyone was at the meeting table

"What's our next move Boss?" The members asked Najenda

"Well I guess we need to fight against our new enemies Vadim explained to us weather we like it or not"

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but I don't think you guys are ready just yet" Jeff spoke up

"Why not?" Tatsumi asked

"I hate to be honest with you, but you guys are not strong enough"

"WHAT? HOW DARE YOU UNDERESTIMATE US!!!" Lubbock yelled to him

"Look, what if Skynet sends a War Priest? or if the Terrorists are stronger than you?" Jack added

"War Priest?" Sheele asked

"War Priest, a biological half mutant half machine weapon with high intelligence" the T-800 explained

"So what? Doesn't mean we can't defeat it" Bulat said

"Well they are actually equal to the power of a Resistance's Captain" Jack told them

"WHAT?"

"I got an idea, why don't Jeff train you people?" Vadim questioned

"Yea why not?" Jeff added

"Yea right, it will be nothing to what we do everyday, ah but I think I can try " Lubbock replied

"It's going to be rough, you sure you wanna try it?" Jeff asked

"Yes"

"Us too" Leone,Tatsumi,Bulat,Wave,Jack and Akame added

"Oh good, you guys show a lot of spirit, maybe 1 of you is going to be Death Fighter like me. But let me just warn you, once you start, there is no turning back"

"Death Fighter?" They asked

"Oh right, a Death Fighter is a person,machine, semi-human or others that is considered a weapon. Has mastered many combat techniques, learned the HEAT, is 100% focused in combat and for a few other reasons"

"Semi-human?"

"Nevermind, I will explained that another day but for now,you guys get ready, training starts in 30 minutes"

"Yes"

30 minutes later

Outside the base all of them were ready while the rest of the Night Raid watched

"Alright first things first, no weapons will be used"

"WHAT?"

"Also this will be the roughest training you will ever experience since it is your first. So let's get started, firstly warm up. You see that lake over there? It is about 12 kilometres from here, you have 30 minutes run to there. So better get going, who ever doesn't finish in time will receive a little gift I will be waiting at the finish line" Jeff starts to run to the area and before long the rest of the group had lost track of him

"OH GOD, HOW ON EARTH CAN WE DO THAT?" Lubbock and Wave asked while the rest of them had already been gone

"Well this is new" Leone said to herself

"I can do this" Tatsumi told himself

"If we keep up this speed, all of us can do it" Bulat added while Akame and Jack were in the lead a few hundred meters in front

Meanwhile,

"Hah, hang on, give me a second, gotta catch my breath" Lubbock was already exhausted after 3 kilometres running

"Come on, we have to make it" Wave replied

Soon, all of them finally finished in time and got to the lake

"Alright good, now that you are ready, let's get down to the real training, you see I've brought some chains with me, so I am going to chain 1 part to 1 of your leg and the other to some weight. Ah this rock right here, and I will throw this rock into that lake, stay afloat" Jeff said while lifting giant rocks that are maybe a few hundred kilograms and chained it to their legs

"WHAT? NO WAY"

"Jeff, are you serious? We will drown immediately" Tatsumi asked

"Nonsense, now stay afloat for an hour or you will drown. To make this fair, I will do the same thing but with 4 rocks instead with the chains wrapped around my legs" he says before kicking the rocks 1 by 1 into the lake, thus pulling all of them into it before he chains up his own legs to 4 rocks and throws them into the water

50 minutes later

"I'm not going to make it" Tatsumi said to himself

"This is torture"

"10 MORE MINUTES LEFT" Jeff told them

After 10 minutes

"Alright that's enough, out of the water" Jeff says

"Now what Jeff? Akame asked

"Now, !!!" He punches a few trees and divides to trunks from the roots

"I want each of you to grab 1 of these trunks and bring it back to the base, only this time, you can take your time, also after this it will be sparring time"

"we're dead" Lubbock said to himself

"Oh and to make thing equal I will run base to the base with 4 trunks on my shoulders"

Once they arrived at the base, Lubbock,Wave and Tatsumi were completely exhausted

"J-J-Jeff, we can't spar with you" Wave said

"Yes you will, I won't use all of my strength, so don't worry"

"So, who wants to go first?" Jeff challenged while taking off his shirt. Thats when they saw what his body really looked like up close. it was full of scars on the front but not even 1 on his back just a branded mark with the words Death Fighter.

"I will try" Jack says

"Right, let's do this"

Both Jeff and Jack were ready and in position

Out of nowhere,Jack leaps towards Jeff with unbelievable speed while pulling back his fist and aiming for Jeff's face.

"not enough speed" Jeff countered just by dodging and grabbing Jack's hand and proceeded by twisting it, while Jack was in agony he still tried to kick with his leg. But Jeff again dodged it while delivering a punch to Jack's chest.

"Ahhhh damn" Jack was down and can't get up anymore

"Alright, for today, you're done Jack. Check with Michael to see if you broke anything and he will glue you up. Alright next please" Jeff asked as Jack left with pain in his chest

"This is insane, no way any of us can spar with this guy" Wave thought

"Me" Bulat spoke up

"Nice, you've got guts"

Both were ready

And they started with first trying to wrestle each other. Both were grasping and trying to overthrow each other

"Oh this one's strong" Jeff thought

However, Jeff has much more strength and managed to out wrestle Bulat by slamming him to the ground. The impact was so strong that Bulat took time to get up but he did. Unfortunately, as soon as he did, Jeff sprang and kneed Bulat in the abdomen, and thus he falls to the ground once again only this time he won't be getting up

"Good good, just practice more on your agility and endurance" Jeff says as Bulat walks away

"Thank you for training us"

"Can I be next?" Akame asked

"That's the spirit"

Both were staring into each others eyes and waiting for the other to make a move, suddenly Akame in a few miliseconds dissappeared and reappeared by Jeff's left side and kicked his chest, But he blocked with his arms just in time

"This one's fast, but lacking in power"

She punches his abdomen as quick as lighting, But he didn't feel a thing and then he locked her head into the grasp of his left arm. She was slowly losing consciousness but still did not tap out. Just about when she was about to faint, he releases her head from the lock. As soon as he did, she collapses to the ground but was still conscious

"You need more power in your attacks"

"Ok"

"Now what about the three of you?" Jeff asks Tatsumi,Wave and Lubbock

"Just a minute" Wave tells him while the 3 of them were still discussing who will go first

"So who wants to go first?" Tatsumi asked

"Not me, I still love my life" Lubbock added

"... draw straws?" Wave asked

"Alright fine we will do it" Tatsumi and Lubbock replied

A few minutes later

"OH GOD!!! WHAT HAVE I GOTTEN MY SELF INTO?" Lubbock screamed in pain as he was injured pretty bad

"T-T-THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT LUBBOCK!!! You're the one who didn't believe it will be tough" Wave was in agony after sparring with Jeff

"It's o-ok, this is the first time, we will get stronger" Tatsumi told them

"Alright,last one, Leone come here" Jeff asked Leone

She walks towards him and thought "This guy is a beast, but I will try my best"

Everyone watched as Leone and Jeff were about to spar. Both were focused. And then suddenly she leaps towards him with her fists ready but he just stood there. As soon as she started to throw punches at his face he blocks every single one of them

"WOW this girl's good, fast, strong and agile. Not to mention that aggressive fighting "

He then counters by throwing a punch to her abdomen and sending her back a few feet but she still continues to leap at him as if the punch did nothing

"Tough aswell" Jeff thought before he tries to punch her but she ducks underneath and SUDDENLY she punches his lower jaw with her right hand. This time, he appeared to have felt that punch to his jaw and rised his hands up to block a kick from her.

"WOW! She got him!" Michael thought

All of them watched in excitement as Jeff and Leone were sparring

He kicks but misses when she dodged it and she punches his chest which he took very little to no damage from. He then proceeds by kicking her chest and she falls to the ground. BUT, she got up in a second and immediately approaches him. He thought "This is great, this girl maybe even stronger than Esdeath" before she tries to tackle him to the ground but he was still standing. then he locked her head into the same position he did to Akame. But then, she counters by jumping, kneeing his abdomen and pulling her head out of his grasp

"No way, not many have managed to get out of that grasp" Michael thought

Jeff is impressed himself by Leone's performance in combat but still she wasn't good enough to stand forever against him, she was exhausted and did not attack as aggressive as in the beginning. She had both of her hands up but out of nowhere, Jeff punched her in her side abdomen. She was down and it was clear she can't fight anymore.

"Alright, that's enough for today Leone" Jeff said but still she can't get up

"Need a hand?" Jeff offered his hand to help her up

"Thank you Jeff" she replies before walking towards Michael to check for any injuries

Timeskip until Night

Everyone was at the meeting table and discussed their next step

"So I got some intel from the T-800 that some people in the capital are actually soldiers from the New Order, also that doctor told me the their base is far south from the Capital" Vadim told them

"So what do we do?"

"Kidnap 1 of them and let him tell us all the information about the New Order" Vadim said

"Boss?" Akame asked Najenda

"Well it isn't a bad idea, so we will assist them"

"Yes Boss"

Then they all went to sleep while Vadim and the T-800 guarded the base all night long


	8. A Suprise Attack

Location:Somewhere near the Capital

Date:A few days later (1024)

Time:Midnight

"Sir,our scouts just got intel that a Rebel Army Captain just killed Dr Stylish, and a few soldiers of the Rebel Army have sided with the Night Raid" a man named Benjamin told the Terrorist Taylor who was responsible for the massacre

"Fucking Hell, we could have used that homo doctor, anyway we need to get rid of them, they will get in the way for us to complete our objective, send in Baron and Dylan to kill them all"

"Yes Sir! Considered it done. Baron, Dylan!!! get both of your asses here!"

"Sir?" 2 men answered, Baron with a few white angel wings on his back and Dylan with a tattoo on his chest that reads 'N.O.'

"I want you two to kill everyone at this location. Just a warning, there is a Captain there, be careful" Benjamin said while pointing on a map

"Yes Sir, a Captain can't do shit to us" they answered

The 2 men then went out of their base with a few other soldiers and started to go to the Night Raid's base

Timeskip a few days later

Evening

At the Night Raid's base

While they were still training the 2 terrorists and their men were watching them from a far

"So this is all that we need to kill?"

"Don't complain, that Captain is no ordinary Captain, that's Captain Vadim Kazakov, he was a very feared yet successful Captain will be a big problem for us "

"Well we have our orders, we strike at dusk"

"Yes Sir"

Near the base

"Damn this is torture!" Lubbock screamed in pain as he struggled to do a pushup

"367, 368, 369, 370 alright 30 more" Jeff told them

"30 more? I can do this" Tatsumi told himself

"371,372,373,374,375,376,37- WAIT LUBBOCK!!! GET ON TO IT" Jeff said to him as Lubbock arms can't take it anymore and he stopped

"Come-on don't be such a weakling, You wanted to be stronger right?!" Jeff yelled as he kicked Lubbock's back

"Ahhhhhhh!!!!, Jeff! I can't do anymore" Lubbock replied

"Ah Alright, that's enough for today everyone. Remember with training, there is nearly no limit to our strength, we can and will get stronger to defeat the NET before they fuck up this world" Jeff said

"Um Jeff?"

"Ya?"

"What are Semi-humans?" They asked

"Ah right I haven't explained that to you yet. Well imagine a person that is a little less human or half human and half another creature"

"Such as?"

"Well in my world there are people with Cat ears called Werecats, Fox ears called Werefoxes, Wolf ears called Werewolves, but just so you know Werewolves can't change into a human or a wolf they are just people with Wolf ears. There also are people that can detach their heads and reattach it back without dying called Dullahans, although these people are quite mysterious since we don't even know have they function, people with lizard scales,a lizard tail and a few other lizard like features known as the Lizardman. Then there is the Lamia, they are a 100% female species of semi-humans with a snake lower body and pointed ears like Elves and many more. My mother and my grandmother are Lamias"

"WAIT WHAT?"

"Like I said they are a bit less human but they are still like us, the only thing different is their body. In my world all of them coexist with normal humans. But I would say they are the reason humanity won't go extinct"

"Extinct? Why?" Wave asked

"Because of The Plague"

"The Plague?"

"It happened in 2065, It was when nearly all female humans went extinct because of a NET-made diseases"

"N-nearly A-All?"

"Yes nearly every human girl or woman on the planet died from the disease. There was no cure.

But for Semi-human females, for an unknown reason they are immune to it"

"Jeff? I got another question, how did Jack knew there were enemies outside of the base the other day?" Wave asked

"Jack,Randall and I can sense the presence of another person from a far. This ability is called the Sixth Sense. But anyone can learn it through training and even further training will result in gaining a new ability called the Seventh Sense which enables one to sense if a person is honest or if they are lying, only Randall and I have this ability, but it took us years to learn it"

"What about when you turned red when fighting Esdeath? And also why did she lose consciousness? There is no possible way she will panic and lose consciousness"

"That's an ability called HEAT, it is when I increase my body temperature to be faster,stronger and more agile. Of course it can be learnt aswell, as for the other part, it's just imitation.This ability can't be thought or learnt as you must have it in you, you must have a strong will and courage to have this ability. But for HEAT and the Sixth Sense, it can be learnt"

"Jeff,you can teach it right? Then I want to learn it" Leone said suddenly

"Sure, anyone else?"

"All of us"

"Alright we start maybe next week"

Timeskip to nightfall

Night Raid's base

"What are your orders Captain?" The T-800 asked

"We attack their base, eliminating the New Order will make it easier for us to win the war against Skynet"

"But Captain, do we have enough strength to launch a full scale assault?" Michael questioned

"That's the problem, we don't know how strong the enemy is, we have to get some more intel before we attack"

"We will help" the Night Raid replied

"That is good but we still need to know the strength of our enemies first, we must never underestimate the power of the enemy"

"Boss? Your orders?" Akame asked

"Hm, they know better than us who our enemies are, so maybe they should just take the lead for now"

"Alright, a little change of plans, to capture a New Order Terrorist is not going to be easy, so tonight, Me,Michael and the T-800 will go to a small base that I just came up on my radar to gather some information" Vadim said

"You have a radar?" Jack asked

"Yes it is built-in"

"Can't we come?" The Night Raid's members asked

"Negative, it is too risky, during this war we can't afford to lose anyone. Jeff, Randall, take care of everyone if anything happens"

"Yes Captain" both of them replied

Timeskip an hour after Vadim went off with his team

"Alright everyone remember the New Order Terrorists are very strong, not as much as us but definitely stronger than you, Vadim tasked me and Randall to protect you and this place, so everyone try to stay together if possible since I can sense there might be enemies today" Jeff told them

"What? You can sense them? Then let's go kill their asses" Jack replied

"No, it is just a feeling, I can't confirm for sure, it is a bit unclear. Randall?"

"Me too, it might be just our instincts, but if if they really are outside, they will answer to my sword"

"Yeah, anyway Jack, don't be so sure with your Sixth Sense. Sometimes it's just your instincts"

Meanwhile a few kilometres from the base

"Alright, their Captain is gone" Baron told his men

"Right, here is the plan, we kill everyone in there first and then we ambush the Captain when he returns" Dylan added

"Alright, everyone ready?"

"Attack!!!"

All of them charged towards the base when their Dylan gave the signal while Baron flew above with his wings

Inside the base

"Alright everyone,there are enemies outside. Mine,Randall and I will take care of them for the time being but if Randall and I get killed or paralysed or even thrown away from battle, you guys need to take over. Mine is outside right now, she will give us some support from a far while Randall and I will end them quick, those 2 outside are the higher ranking New Order soldiers. One of them is Baron, the White Justice that has killed many people in our last world and the other is Dylan, the Neo-Nazi who hates all semi-humans and other non-Aryan humans" Jeff told them.

After the 2 of them went out

"So who kills who?" Jeff asked

"You take on Baron, I will kill Dylan" Randall replied

"What about their men?"

Randall gave a hand signal and then

"!!!!!" Mine, from a far distance shot nearly all of the enemies with her Pumpkin

"Finally I get to kill some of these nasty bastards"

"Ah I see you fuckers have a sniper huh? Doesn't matter anyway that you killed those pathetic minions, they should be dead anyway, SO JEFF, YOU WILL DIE TODAY YOU WORTHLESS CREATURE" Baron yelled but then Mine shot him, it had no effect what so ever,

"Come on, shot me again, I dare you"

"WHAT? No one could survived that" Mine told herself

"Go ahead and try, your life ends today" was Jeff's reply

Jeff leaped and caught Baron in mid-air, they exchanged punches while Baron was still flying

"Is that all you got?" Baron told him while blocking his Jeff's strong punches

"Nope, that was just a warm-up, HARDEN!!!" Jeff's hands began to turn matte black in colour and he punched Baron sending him straight to the ground

"Is that all?" he says before he flew up with a boost and stayed up in the air where Jeff stared and said "Huh this guy is stronger than I thought"

Meanwhile Mine was killing their remaining men from a distance and Randall was just evading all of Dylan's attacks

"Come on you motherfucker!, let's do this. Only we, the New Order are allowed to live in this world, all the other abominations must die!!!"

"That is where you are wrong" Randall replied while he grabbed his sword and slashed on Dylan's chest which sliced a HUGE wound which nearly went right through

"Son of a ahhh" Dylan grunted in pain

"See? we will always be better than the New Order"

"Oh really?" Dylan blew fire from his mouth and tried to burn Randall but he avoids it

"I should have known, but still you are going to die fast" Randall, with the speed of lighting, decapitated Dylan out of nowhere

"Hah, what a weakling" Baron whispers to himself

"I guess I will take the credit for killing these 2 now" He says before he took out some metal spears from thin air by using magic and threw it at them

"Always knew the New Order practices this kind of Bullshit. HARDEN!!!" Jeff said before he hardens both of his arms and blocks the spears but then a spear just cut his arm to his shoulder

"WHAT?"

"Haha, you fool, hardening will not be any effective if these spears are from magic"

"Jeff be careful, those are not ordinary spears" Randall told him

"That's right, these spears are cursed but well, let's end this" Baron suddenly used his kinesis to lift both of them up

"Fuck! this is bad"

"So long Fuckers!!!" Baron yelled as he threw both of them kilometres away

"FUCKKKKKK!!!"

"Damn this is not good, I guess I will have to take care of this asshole" Mine told herself

"There, no way they could have survived that. Now I can finally kill the rest in peace, this is going to be cake walk, now who should I start killing first? hmmm, maybe that sniper" Baron again used his kinesis to grab Mine in mid air from a far

"LET ME GO YOU BASTARD" Mine screamed while she was floating in the air

"I guess this child will be the first to die" Baron said before he took a spear and threw it at Mine. But before it reached her it suddenly broke in half

"Good thing I had the time to set up strings at that exact spot" Lubbock thought as the spear was broke from his Crosstail while Baron took another spear and dove towards Mine aiming it straight at her but then Jack leapt and began stabbing Baron with his daggers which made Baron lose his balance and slowed down while Mine fell to the ground and ran from the scene to her previous position, Jack used all of his speed to kill Baron but daggers too did not do much damage.

"You thing those knives can kill me? Hahahaha, NOT A CHANCE" Baron proceeded by throwing Jack into the ground knocking him out, out of nowhere, from behind Akame came with her sword but Baron notices it and avoided it very easily.

"Damn this guy is far too tough for me to use my Crosstail on him"

"And I suppose you can't if your dead?" a voice said from behind, it was Baron's men . they had already breached into the base and they are armed with rifles. But then a blade pieced through his chest while he screamed in pain. It was Tatsumi in his Incursio armor ,he together with Bulat,Susanoo,Wave and Najenda fought against Baron's men. Their weapons might be much more advanced, but Tatsumi,Wave and Najenda's Teigu managed to kill them

A few hundred meters away was Baron's sniper squad which consists of 4 men "Alright everyone let's end all of them in 1 go, on me, we will kill that Black haired girl" their leader says

Suddenly 1 of them stood up and took his sidearm out

"Hey Marcus ! What are you doi-" he couldn't finish his sentence as Marcus shot all of them in their heads with his M1911 pistol. But then a puff of smoke appeared and it was actually Chelsea disguise as the missing Marcus that Sheele took care of earlier and then Sheele appeared from behind

"Ah Mission Accomplished now to take care of these weapons."

"What are these? I've never seen such technology" Sheele told Chelsea.

Chelsea took a look at the guns and thought "What in the world?" She has never seen weapons like these ones, they then dragged all 4 M40A1 rifles and all 4 M1911 pistols back to the base.

"Damn these are heavy"

"Well, they told us to capture any Weapons from the New Order"

Back to the fight

Akame missed but quickly attacked again from below yet again Baron avoids it he knows that 1 slash could end him and he grabbed her leg and threw her to the ground. He then grabbed a spear and dove straight down aiming his spear at her chest. But he suddenly was intercepted in mid-air after Leone plunged on him while her Lionelle was active while Akame was down and won't getting up soon. Both of them fell to the ground and Leone, full of rage began hammering down on Baron's face breaking his nose. After a few seconds he kicked her off and flew back up

"ALRIGHT I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU FUCKERS, I WILL SEND ALL OF YOU BACK TO THE HELL THAT YOU CAME FROM STARTING WITH YOU" He yelled as he pointed to Leone that was on the ground and trying to get back up but then He spawned 10 spears around him and by using his kinesis launched all of them towards her while also using his kinesis to pin her down. She was too weak at the time to evade it.

She closed her eyes and the flying spears were the last thing she saw.

Blood was dripping, A head was in the air and a headless corpse fell to the ground

Leone opened her eyes and saw Jeff standing in front of her with a smile even though there were 10 spears that went into his back 3 of which impaling his left shoulder while Randall had already slice Baron's head clean off "E.K.I.A"

"JEFF!!!" Leone yelled as Jeff began to collapse to ground

"Thank God, Thank God no one died. Leone, you did great so with the rest of Night Raid" Jeff says to her

"No don't do this, Don't you dare leave us, tell me you are going to live TELL ME!!!"

"Who knows?" Jeff told before he lose consciousness due to blood loss

"Jeff? JEFF!"

"Leone let me get him while you Take Akame and Jack back"

"Is he going to live?"

Randall put his finger to Jeff's neck to the side of his windpipe to check for a pulse

"He is still alive, but he is losing blood fast, We need to hurry"

"Ok ok"

Randall put Jeff on his shoulders and went back to the base while Leone helped Akame and Jack back up

Few minutes later after all of them regrouped at the base

Jeff was in his room on his bed, still unconscious but his wounds have been treated already while all of them were there

"Is he going to make it?" Sheele asked

"I did all I could, I might be not a doctor but I've learnt a few things from Michael. But for now, He has lost a lot of blood so only time will tell now, He may recover in a week, month or longer, we wouldn't know unless we wait" Randall replied

"Wait Randall? what about training?" Tatsumi asked

"I will train you, we will do the same things as what Jeff taught, remember this kind of training might be tough, but Jeff cares for all of you, he wants you to get stronger so you could be safe from the New Order and the NET" Randall spoke

"Boss?" Akame asked

"Everyone get some rest, we will deal with the weapons we collected from the Soldiers tomorrow"

"Randall? when will Captain Vadim along with Michael and the T-800 return?" Jack asked

"Well he said maybe 2 or 3 days"

All of them proceeded to their rooms and slept throughout the night till the next day


	9. The King Is Here

Few days later

Location: The Jaegers Base

Time:Morning

Esdeath decided to plan out an attack on the Night Raid

"Captain, There's been word that the Night Raid's base has just been discovered near the Capital. Apparently 1 of Dr Stylish's men made it back but he only told the location of their base since he appears to be traumatised by the enemy and he said "It killed everyone and those eyes, those 2 Red Scary Glowing Eyes" before he was treated" Run told Esdeath

"Gather all the Jaegers here"

"Yes Captain"

Once all of them were at the table

"Captain, what are your orders?" Bols asks

"Although there is only the 4 of us, we still can take on the Night Raid, their base is not so far away from the Capital, we attack today, but I should just remind you there is a new enemy that someone described has Glowing Red Eyes"

"So now we have Bulat,Najenda,Akame,Sheele,the pink haired girl,the man with those weird guns and now this new enemy? Captain, are you sure we could? Wave,Jack and Dr Stylish are already dead" Bols asks

"Don't worry, I won't let them kill any of you, if we work as a team, we will succeed. So get ready"

"Roger!"

Back at the Night Raid's base

Captain Vadim,Michael and the T-800 had return and Michael took a look at Jeff

"So Randall, you did this? Well I guess there's nothing more I could do since Jeff's perfectly patched up and may wake up in the next few days. I can't believe you learnt everything just from observing me, who knows someday you will practice medicine like me"

"So he is really going to be fine? He protected me from Baron by using his own body as a shield" Leone asks

"Please, I know Jeff, he has been shot a few hundred times,those scars on his body? They are all from combat, which I can give the conclusion that he has lost gallons of blood in the past, and once fell from a height of 400 feet yet he still refuses to die and keeps getting back up. Jeff's a fighter he wouldn't just die from a few wounds caused by some spears" Michael explains

"You sure?"

"So he protected you huh? I guess that's always like him"

"Vadim, we just collected a few weapons from the Terrorists when they attacked" Najenda told him

"That's good, those will be useful for us in the future, anyway we just found out that the Terrorists are not that many but we should not attack too early because we don't know if that's their whole army. However, we just found out they have a small hideout a few kilometres to the north from here, so we infiltrate that place and get as much intel from it" Vadim says

"Well but that means you can't come Captain?" Michael asked

"That's right, but Jack can, Jack, I want you to go there and find any useful information we need"

"Yes Sir!" Jack answered

"Wait Jack, I wanna join since my Teigu could be useful on this mission" Chelsea volunteered

"Wait a minute Jack,Chelsea, don't go just yet, take me with you since we don't know how strong they are" Randall said

"Good idea, we never know if they have someone like Baron there" Bulat says

"Us too" Akame,Wave,Tatsumi asks

"Well my Crosstail would be useful for this" Lubbock thought "I will join aswell"

As the 7 of them went on, Najenda had other plans for the rest of the Night Raid members

"Listen, I've got word that the Jaegers are on the move, this time they seem to come closer to our base day by d-"

"Good let them come, I fight them" Vadim interrupted

"Well I guess we are fine as long as you are here, so thank you. But what if they bring the Imperial Army with them?"

"Then I fight them, I have taken battalions of robots on my own so I will be fine"

"...Boss, what about General Budo?" Sheele asks

"Ah right the General whose strength matches Esdeath"

"What should we do about him?" Leone questioned

"Matches Esdeath? Huh Jeff,Randall or Captain can take him anytime since Jeff already beat Esdeath that day" Michael told them

"I guess your right"

"Like I said, we do not need to worry about the Empire, the only treats are the Machines and the New Order" Vadim replied

Back to the Jaegers who were searching the area

"I just know their base is here, with the intel we have, we can find them Let's split up!" Esdeath told the Jaegers

"Roger Captain!"

"I will take whatever it takes to find the Night Raid" Esdeath thought

Meanwhile somewhere near the Capital

An unknown location

"So what are your orders?"

"We can't let the Night Raid or the Jaegers know about our location

"HOWDY!!!" A huge man kicked the door open, and then an hour later he just said "Ahhh been a while since I've done things like this"

Back to the Jaegers

After hours of scouting the area, still no sign of their base and all of them regrouped at the meeting point

"Captain, are you sure this is where the Night Raid members were supposed to be?" Run asks

"Yes it has to be near here I can feel it, keep searching"

"Finally I get to kill Akame" Kurome thought

Back to Randall,Wave,Tatsumi,Chelsea,Akame,Jack and Lubbock as they finally found the Terrorists hideout

"So what's the plan?" Tatsumi asked

"I will go in first since I'm invisible when I use my Teigu" Jack replied

"Alright we will wait here"

as Jack went off he climbed up a wall and took a peek through a window and looked inside BUT it did not look good, he can't even keep his eyes for a second inside as he immediately looked away and nearly puked, "They won't like this" he returned back to them and they asked "So what did you see?"

"See for yourself, it's safe to bust through the front door"

And so they all went to the entrance and Randall kicked the door open and everyone saw an aftermath

"Buuuuurgh" Both Wave and Lubbock immediately puked disgusted from what they saw. Both Chelsea and Akame covered their mouth with their hand while Tatsumi just can't even look at it without turning away.

BODIES EVERYWHERE!!!!!, everyone was dead, a man had his own genitals cut off and stuffed into his mouth, another one had his head smashed open and his chest cut open with his brain missing that was actually divided in half and placed where his lungs supposed to be, moving on to the next was a CHILD with her stomach opened up and her intestines were used to HANG her on the wall, and then a man had his own arms broken and the sharp edges of the bones were stabbed into his eyes, a few men swapped heads from their body that could be told from their body shape. And finally a woman with her leg gone which was actually just a bone that was stuffed into her mouth and her neck was burned off meaning the leg bone was the only thing attaching her head to her body and many many more that were killed in different methods, some burned,some sliced in half,some skinned but mostly had their heads ripped off.

"WHAT THE FUCKKKK!!!???"

"WHAT CREATURE COULD HAVE DONE THIS?"

"WAS SATAN HERE? RANDALL???" Jack asked

"Come on let's go in" he replied

"HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU SO CALM ABOUT THIS???"

"I see these kinds of things everyday when I'm on missions so this is nothing new"

"Yeah but look! there's a CHILD killed and mutilated" Chelsea spoke

"And why should we go in?" Akame questioned

"You guys volunteered for this mission, always expect to see the worse, but we must still continue on the mission"

"WHAT??? NO THANK YOU, we will stay here you go alone" Lubbock,Chelsea,Tatsumi and Wave refused

"Fine, but I can just warn you about this massacre has just happened a few hours ago since the blood and corpses are fresh, meaning the person or the creature which did this could be nearby, and who knows if you're next?" Randall replied

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! FINE! We will come too" a little scared they were

The pure sight of what happened inside was just post apocalyptic, it was like Demons from Hell were summoned, they all walk through the building until they reached the main meeting room where Randall searched for any information and found some files that contained the exact location of the New Order's Headquarter. He took a look at it and kept it.

"Alright, let's go home" He told them while they were just looking at a wall

"Randall, take a look at this," Akame asked. Randall did and saw a few limbs used to form letters which can be read as _THE KING IS HERE!_ While blood was used to underline the whole sentence with a zig zag pattern

"Hm Let's go everyone, I have to report all of this to Captain Vadim immediately"

"Finally! I've seen enough!!" Wave thought

On the way back Jack asked "So Randall what was that all about?"

"It's like a message or a warning sent to the New Order by someone who calls himself _KING_. Oh and for now remember to stick together everyone, my instincts tells me something bad may happen"

"Yea mine too" Jack added

Suddenly a pack of 20 Danger Beasts came out of the bushes and attacked them

"Danger Beasts? at a time like this? Ah well this won't take long" Jack got ready and took out his daggers while the rest of them took out their weapons but as soon as they were about to attack, Randall walked calmly towards the Danger Beasts that were charging at him and then a gust of wind was blown in the area and when the dust cleared, they all saw him still in 1 piece walking ahead while sliding his Zweihänder back into it's cover on his back and 20 Danger Beasts sliced clean in half behind him.

"I could never get the answer to how his speed is faster than lightning" Jack told the rest who were equally shocked "Hey Randall?" Wave called

"Yes?"

"How did you do that?"

"I sliced them in half with my sword"

"No I mean how did you get speed like that?"

"Years and years of extreme training, but just to tell you this has nothing to do with my ability"

"What ability?" Chelsea asked.

He didn't answer instead, he pulled out his sword which all of them cpuld now see what it looked like, it was dull black and of course for a Zweihänder, very long. He held it above his head and slashed down to his neck which Decapitated him.

"WHATTT THE HELL?" Both Wave and Chelsea were freaked out but they soon noticed there was no blood instead black gas coming out of his head and neck but then as his head was falling he catches it with his left hand and placed it back.

"Just what are you?" Chelsea asked a little terrified

"That's a good question, I will tell you one day,but for now let's move on" as they were on their way back Chelsea looked behind as she thought something was watching her

"Chelsea? something wrong?" Jack asked

"No nothing Let's go" but then again she felt someone watching her,this time she told everyone to go ahead while she checked it out herself. After a few minutes of investigating the area she found out it was just a wild cat and she went back to the group but then someone from the shadow says "So you must be one of the Night Raid huh? Well your assassination days are over" It was Kurome with her puppets Natala and Doya.

"Damn I need to run for now" Chelsea knew she couldn't fight them at that moment. She quickly popped a smoke bomb and ran away while opening her Gaea Foundation but then the sound of a gun shot was heard by the rest of the group.

"A gun shot? wait where's Chelsea?!" Jack notice before they rushed towards the source of the sound but then Bols came out of the shadows with his Teigu

"Not so fast!, so you're the Night Ra- wait, Jack,Wave? wha? you betrayal us? You're gonna pay for siding with these guys" he projected flames from his Rubicante but all of them evaded it

"BOLS! LISTEN! THE EMPIRE'S CORRUPTED AND WE ARE AGAINST THAT, SO WHY ARE YOU SIDING WITH THEM?" Jack replied

"But still these guys are murderers!" he again projected fire from his weapon this time bigger

"Bols! stop we should work together to stop the corrupted empir-"

"I'll handle him Wave" Randall interrupted

"But-"

"Don't worry, I won't kill him, But I want the rest of you to investigate that gun shot sound"

"Fine!"

To be continued in chapter 10


	10. A Shocking Outcome

Location : Near the Capital

Time : Evening

The same day

As Chelsea was running away from Kurome, Doya aimed and shot at Chelsea's Gaea Foundation BUT Chelsea's Gaea Foundation was still in one piece, she felt like the bullet missed. Kurome was a little shocked but still commanded her puppets to kill Chelsea, "Slice her up! Doya! Natala!" both of them ran towards the fleeing Chelsea. Natala caught up to her and slashed at her right arm with his Trisula but before the blade could reach Chelsea, Natala collapse to the ground. Both Chelsea and Kurome were shocked, Chelsea stopped for a moment as she heard a BANG sound and took a look back and a GIANT HOLE was in Natala's chest and it is safe to say he has been destroyed

"What? A sniper?" Kurome thought while looking for anyone on a high place but didn't see any enemy or threats. "قتل أكدت (Kill confirmed)" a sniper 5 KILOMETERS AWAY! says to himself. He was a man in his 60s,had the appearance of a middle eastern, and was wearing a soldier's uniform. His weapon was an Istiglal 14.5 Anti-Materiel Rifle.

Doya didn't waste any time and aimed her gun at Chelsea but as soon as she was about to pull the trigger, SUDDENLY, her head EXPLODED into a million pieces. "صورة للوجه (Headshot)" the sniper says after releasing his breath.

"Shit, I can't find him but I know I'm next, well atleast before he kills me, I can kill this girl" as Kurome charged at Chelsea with her Yatsufasa. As her sword was about to slice Chelsea, only an inch away, her Yatsufasa breaks in half. Apparently the sniper shot her sword. She stopped and notices her sword was shot and destroyed. But then Suddenly Akame sprang out of a bush with her Murasame ready and immediately slashed her sword at her sister BUT then she stopped just a few meters away.

"What are you doing Wave?, get out of the way!"

"I'm sorry but I won't let you kill her" Wave shielded Kurome from Akame even though it was bad idea

Then Jack came out he looked at the situation and gave a hand sign to the sniper. The sniper smiled and walk away "تمت المهمة (Mission Accomplished)"

"Hang on Akame! stop!" Jack shouted

"Why should I? Kurome is our enemy,She is one of the Jaegers"

"What the Hell is going on here?" Tatsumi,Lubbock arrived at the scene

"Wave, he is protecting our enemy" Chelsea answered

"Akame, don't kill her" Jack spoke

"And why should I?" She asks

"W-well because-cause ummmm,"

"Stand down everyone, that goes for you too Akame" Randall told everyone

"Wait what did you do to Bols?" Wave asked

"Nothing, he is still alive"

"Wait what?"

Few moments earlier when Bols and Randall were face to face

"Come on let's do this" Bols shouted but before he could create more flames, Randall disappeared and reappeared behind bols "Listen, I don't want to kill you so don't make me do it" "What? such speed" Bols thought while he punched Randall but his hand went right through his body while again there was black gas from the hole "You have a family huh? You love them? Would be a shame if they lose a husband and father" "What? Don't you dare talk about them!" Bols again aimed his Teigu at Randall, but this time Randall turned in black gas completely and went around Bols, Bols couldn't even notice that Randall's sword was at his throat during that time "Fine you win, you can kill me but whatever you do, don't hurt my family" But Randall didn't, instead he just hit Bols's Teigu away with the blunt part of his sword "Wha- wait You're sparing me?" Bols asks

"Yes, we shouldn't be enemies, we are all Humans, instead we should focus on the Real Enemy"

"Real Enemy?"

"Tell the Jaegers to meet us at Mount Fake at Midnight"

"Alright I will"

"Good you can go now"

"What? you're just letting me go just like that?"

"Yes,I could see you're actually not a bad guy, but the person who orders you which is Prime Minister Honest is "

Present time

Everyone remained silent until Randall spoke again "Akame stop, everyone, for now let's go back to the base, as for you, Tell the Jaegers to meet us at Mount Fake at Midnight" he said to Kurome

"Randall? What are you doing?" Lubbock,Tatsumi,Akame and Chelsea asked

"Trust me on this"

"Why are you not killing me?"Kurome asked

"Just do as I say" Randall

"Fine" Kurome went back and joined up will Bols "So Let's go tell Captain" "Yes"

"RANDALL! WHAT THE FUCK? What if they bring the entire Imperial army with them?" Lubbock questioned

"I have everything planned out so don't worry"

"Are you sure about this? Randall?" Tatsumi asked

"Yes, now we need to inform those at the base"

"Najenda's going to kill us" Tatsumi,Akame,Lubbock thought

Timeskip 2 hours

When Kurome and Bols informed Esdeath about the meeting when the Jaegers grouped up

"So he spared you?" Esdeath asked

"Yes, I was no match for 1 of their member named Randall, so we agreed to meet up at Mount Fake"

"I see, huh Najenda, What are you planning? Everyone! we go there at Midnight, but we need to be cautious since this could highly be a trap"

"Understood Captain"

"Captain? It's hard to say this but unfortunately Kurome's Yatsufasa has been destroyed" Bols told Esdeath

"Well, at least you're still alive, Kurome, the Teigu is just a weapon, your life is much more valuable"

"Captain, I'm sorry to disappoint you"

"What more important is that your alive, for today I want you to go back at the base, you don't stand a chance without your Teigu"

"What! What about tonight? I need to fight too, I don't want to jus-"

"That's an order"

"Kurome obeyed and went back"

"Captain, I need to inform you as well we just met Wave and Jack together with the Night Raid. They betrayed us Captain"

"Is that so? make sure the next time you find them treat them as an enemy"

Meanwhile at the Night Raid's base, after they told everything to Najenda, Vadim and the rest of the team.

"YOU DID WHAT?" The Night Raid members and Najenda shouted at Randall

"Отлично (Excellent) Randall, we go straight to the plan" Vadim says

"What plan?" Najenda asked

"Oh right you are not aware about it yet, but for now I can say you will need to come aswell at midnight to Mount Fake"

"Wait, you mean we should ambush them there?"

"No, we will only kill them as a last resort"

"What do you mean last resort?"

"We should settle it with them with an agreement, That's my plan"

"What kind of agreement?"

"You will see since you will be coming aswell"

"What?"

"You and me will settle it out with the Jaegers"

"Fine Let's do this"

"Captain, we also found out a message which says The King Is Here at the hideout which was underlined with blood, who is The King?" Jack asked

"Was the message underlined with blood? Did the line have a zig zag pattern?"

"Yes, wait how did you know? Don't tell me you know the person who did this?"

"черт побери (dammit) of course I know who it is, he is here, Irons is here"

"No it can't be, we have enough problems to deal with, the New Order and the Machines are bad enough" Michael shocked by Vadim's answer

"Wait who is Irons?" The Night Raid members asked including Jack

"Trevor Irons, many refer to him as King Killer Trevor, he was one of the main reasons WWIII stopped. He detonated a Nuke in the United States and killed a Billion people of the New Order, but he did not stop there, he slaugthered many more, and he won't stop until every single human of the New Order has been Terminated" The T-800 explained

"WAIT YOU MEAN HE'S HERE?" Everyone was worried

"I'm afraid so" Michael replies

"By the way, thanks for the assist just now Mine" Chelsea thanked

"What are you talking about?"

"Um? you saved me from a black haired girl a few hours ago"

"Uhhh Chelsea? Mine's been here with us all the time when you were out" Sheele replied

"Wait then who was that sniper just now?"Jack questioned

"Hmm, someone saved you?" Vadim asked Chelsea

"Yes"

"Then this means we have an ally out there, but for now we need to concentrate on the main objective, Najenda and I will go to Mount Fake"

"Captain Vadim, I wish join too, just in case something unexpected happens" Sheele demanded

"Alright, anyone else?"

... after discussing everything it was decided, Michael,Sheele,Leone,Susanoo,the T-800 and Bulat were following Najenda and Vadim.

Timeskip to midnight at Mount Fake

All of them were waiting for the Jaegers's arrival

"Can't believe we are actually doing this, this is a horrible idea but I guess with someone who is stronger than the guy who beat Esdeath is around, feels much better" Najenda thought in her mind "Everyone remember, be careful, with Esdeath around no one would know what may happen"

A few minutes had passed and they could see the Jaegers approaching from a far. "Wait, only 3? where's the rest?" Leone thought. Then as the Jaegers and Night Raid with Vadim were face to face. Esdeath spoke up "So Najenda, what do want? After killing 3 of my men, you dare to invite me to this meeti-"

"It was not her who called you here, it was me, I want to discuss some things with you" Vadim says with a scary robotic voice, Run and Bols were a little scared not just by Vadim's voice, but also the fact he is 4 meters tall.

"And who are you? You think I'm scared from your giant body and modern weapons?"

"Maybe not, but anyway I am not here to fight, I already killed some crazy doctor with weird hair the other day, I wou-"

"SO YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KILLED DR STYLISH!!!, YOU THINK WE WOULD JUST LET THAT PASS???" Esdeath angrily yelled

"So, you want to avenge him? Fine, go ahead kill me I dare you, I would not move a muscle for 5 minutes, even though I do not have any muscles, do what ever you want"

"You just ended your life, Jaegers! Kill him" Esdeath and the Jaegers all attacked him at once while he just stood there motionless. Esdeath created a ton of icicles and launched all of them at him but all broke, none could even put a dent on his metallic body, "Bols" "Yes Captain" He projected a huge fire ball at Vadim but when the smoke cleared, he was still in 1 piece. "4 Minutes" He informs. Run flew up in the air and use his Teigu, Mastema shoots a few sharp feathers, but still Vadim's body just deflected all of them, Run seeing just literally flew straight at Vadim with incredibly high speed and Kicks Vadim on his skull but his head didn't even flinched or move an inch, Vadim spoke "3 minutes" while looking at Run straight in the eyes. Run was can see just how scary Vadim's glowing Red eyes were,he immediately jumped off and landed back with his team. "Esdeath We've tried everything, this guy's immortal" "Not just yet" She freezes his an entire body starting from his legs until his head. "Ha see? everyone's got a weakness" He was frozen in ice and presumed immobilized (but still the red glowing eyes were active)

"Wait, Captain are you sure he is really dead?" "Of course, no way a human could survive being frozen alive like that, he's dead trust me, Najenda, your friend is dead right here , he thought he was though but he is just a man with no idea how the real world works. Now it's your turn"

"Wow you managed to freeze him, but unfortunately it's not really enough" Michael replied

"You wanna be next? You seem to be just like him"

"Well, that's because he is my leader"

"Was, he is dead, don't even think he could survive"

"You sure about that?" Michael asks

"Hmm? Yes absolutely, Many big mouths who went against the Empire will be frozen by me, he was just another"

"7 6 5 4 3 2 1" Michael counted down before the ice covering Vadim melts in an instant revealing his 6 exhausts emitting smoke "YOUR TIME IS UP!, now my turn" Vadim spins his turbine on his right hand and punched the ground, creating a Tornado "Ф два (F2)"

The 3 immediately got pulled in by it, "WHAT KIND OF POWER IS THIS???" Run couldn't believe his eyes as to what a Resistance's Captain could do. There were helpless in the Tornado including Esdeath. "Ahhhhhh, how could this happen? No way 1 man could have this much power" Esdeath can't do anything in the air but then Vadim puts his entire right arm in the tornado and somehow it stopped. Esdeath and her team fell to the ground but she still instantly got right back up and plunged at Vadim with her Rapier but as expected by Michael, it broke in half. She still wasn't done yet and created 2 ice swords and stabbed them into Vadim's eyes but they broke aswell, she quickly continued by jumping and kicking his chest but then his body was so hard that her leg almost broke, "grrhh" she grunted in pain before landing back on the ground and it was obvious her leg bone cracked. While she was still standing,Vadim with Unbelievable speed for his size came foward and punched her mid section sending her flying until she hit a giant boulder (but in reality his fist didn't even reach her) it was actually just the air from his turbine. "Captain!" Bols and Run yelled before both plunged at Vadim trying to stop him, but couldn't reach him as he just literally used his turbine to create a small gust of wind which sent them back.

Captain Vadim slowly walked towards Esdeath while putting his hand in the air which seem to compact the air around it into a bubble. Esdeath could feel some of her ribs are broken but she still tried to get up but she saw Vadim right in front of her, he was so much more terrifying up front, she spoke up

"You've defeated me. The weak are destined to lie beneath the boots of the strong, this time I was weak, you were strong , ... End me, but please leave Bols and Run out of this, let them live" The badass Esdeath for the first time begged for Vadim while the air bubble was still in his fist.

"CAPTAIN! Nooooo!" all Bols and Run could do is watch while Esdeath for the first time has been in that situation. "Run, Bols, I'm sorry ,you will have to continue without me, I've been weak, this is it for me" She says while looking at them with a smile.

She then looked back at Vadim who was just looking at her before putting his fist in the air and opening it,creating a huge explosion. They knew an explosion like that could End Esdeath into pieces. But then he bends down and offered her a hand "Get up, I will give you a hand" He said to her, Esdeath was speechless she just stared at him, she could not believe someone forgived her and even wants to help her.

"B-but why? Why won't you kill me?" She asks

"We are all humans,we must work together to destroy the real enemy, also you are very courageous and strong woman, Jeff told me you were strong, but I did not expect this strong to survive against me"

"The Jeff who defeated me the other day?"

"Yes, he is one of my men same with Michael over there and Jack who was once in your team, I am their Captain, so get up, we will finally settle this" He helped her up and took her back to the rest of the group while Run and Bols slowly recovered and got back up

"T-t-thank you, I can't believe you would spare me" Esdeath thank him

"VADIM! What the fuck are you doing?, do you have any idea how many people have died from her?" Najenda shouted

"Yes, but understand, in a War, it is better to have an ally like her than no ally, though she has done many bad things in the past, she could be helpful for us" He replied

"But she's a Sadist, don't give her the chance for her to take advantage" Bulat says

"She will not, not on my watch"

"Um Michael, are you sure about this?" Sheele quietly asked Michael

"Listen, don't worry about it, he knows what he's doing, Captain's been with the military for many years"

"The thing I least expected to happen, has happened" Leone thought

"Michael! You got the paper?" Vadim asks

"Yes Sir, right here" Michael gave Vadim a paper before Vadim placed it on a rock and Michael explains "This is a paper that will prove an alliance between Team 57X,The Night Raid and The Jaegers" after Najenda and Esdeath read all of the details, both agreed. Esdeath recovered a little and somehow with her injuries, she could still walk.

Najenda:An Alliance?

Vadim:Yes, here I will sign it first.

Michael:Najenda,Esdeath we just need your signature here, here use this pen.

Najenda:Fine, but just so you know Esdeath, we will keep an eye on you.

Esdeath:I don't blame you, I've done many bad things. Where do I sign?

Michael:Right here

???:And where do I sign?

Michael:Ah right here --wait.

Michael looked at the 4th person and ??? just smiled insanely at him. "Wait who are you?" Michael droped down while looking at ???.

Michael was shocked since ??? was 3 meters tall, had the appearance of a Caucasian,a man in his 40s,Long black hair like Jeff's and Randall's, a chainsaw for a left arm that was covered in blood,a robotic left eye, razor sharp teeth with an insane smile and a strong built. "HOWDY!" He says with a terrifying demonic voice.

"Trevor" Vadim spoke

"Ah, Kazakov, your team's here? Also it's 'Captain' Trevor now" Trevor asks, his voice just didn't sound human to the others

"Yes, yours?"

"Hell yea, Team 45K always sticks together"

"Same with 57X" but then Suddenly in the moment they were both standing face to face in the next second, Trevor's Chainsaw was at Vadim's throat while his Gryazev-Shipunov GSh-6-30 Gatling gun was at Trevor's skull

"WHAT SPEED" both Najenda and Esdeath thought as they were shocked to how fast big men like Trevor and Vadim could move

"Hehheheheheahhahahahahaha, You haven't changed, serious and strong as always" Trevor laughs it off while they both put down their left arm weapons"So who's in Team 57X?"

"Including me, Michael Smith from America right there, and back at the base, Jack Owens, also American , Jeffrey Hartmann and Randall Schwarz, both from Germany"

"Oh nice, Hang on, EVERYONE IT'S SAVE,COME OUT!" Trevor shouted, 3 men came out

"Right, Here's my team, here's my oldest friend and brother in arm, Professor William Edwards from England, he was with me during WWIII and He helped me bring down the New Order, Sniper Hussein Bin Osman from Iraq, a war veteran that served in the 2058 Middle Eastern War, and my rookie Kiyoshi Sasaki from Japan,he's the youngest of my team, only a teenager and that's why we are a bit worried, his inexperience might become dangerous for him, but he's got the potential on becoming a great soldier, oh I forgot to mention he's a Werefox too"

Hussein was of average height, had a black beard and black hair. He was also carry a huge Rifle on his back

William was just a normal looking white man in his 50s, had blonde hair, and an average built,

While Kiyoshi as a Werefox, had Fox ears,White hair like Najenda and but a quite small size,probably because of his age (about the same as Tatsumi), (which was unnoticed by everyone that Esdeath was kinda eyeing at him)

"So this is what a real Semi-human looks like" The Night Raid thought as they all just stared at Kiyoshi, but Esdeath had different thoughts in her mind (The same when she saw Tatsumi) (But after the fight with Jeff, She can't remember that memory clearly and thought of it more as a dream)

"So how did you get here?" Vadim asks

"I don't know, we were on a mission and then we found a weird device and the last thing we could remember was seeing red light before we came into this world" He replies

"Same with us, so what about this evening?"

"What about this evening?" Trevor asks back

"You think we do not know about it?"

"Oh the slaugther at that hideout, well they were from the New Order so Fuck em"

"There was a dead child, Irons"

"Yea, one with a microchip in his brain, so to Hell with him"

"... Alright, so what was your real objective coming here tonight?"

"I wanna join the Alliance, so it would between Team 57X, The Night Raid, The Jaegers AND Team 45K"

"What???? having a sadist like Esdeath is bad enough, now a Psychopath? this won't end well" Leone thought

"Vadim, can we trust him" Najenda asks

"If the Rebel Army trusted him with becoming a Captain, then we could too"

"So where do I sign?" Trevor asks

"Um right here Sir," Michael replied

"Alright, there done" Trevor signed the paper and with that the Alliance between Team 57X and 45K, The Night Raid and The Jaegers has begun

"Ok as of now the Mount Fake Agreement will be proof of an alliance between Team 57X, The Night Raid, The Jaegers and Team 45K, no one should ever break any of the rules, and instead should assist each other against the NET and New Order"

"Alright done, Let's go back to our bases, We will meet again Kazakov" Trevor said

"Ya, Maybe during the War" Vadim replied

"You the one with white hair" Hussein called Najenda

"Yes?"

"Tell your comrades to be more careful, I'm talking about the red-haired girl, she would be dead if it wasn't for me"

"You're the one who saved her?"

"Yes"

"Thank You, I really appreciate it"

"No no no, it's fine, we're allies, we help each other"

"Alright let's get moving boys, back to base" Trevor told his men

"Captain? Can you walk?, it's still a long way from our base" Run asks Esdeath

"I'll be fine, let's go"

"Night Raid, we are done here let's go back, it's been a long night" Najenda ordered

"General Esdeath, wait" Trevor called

"You'll need some help when going back since you and your men are in no shape to fight with those injuries. Kiyoshi, Edwards, go with them, regroup at the base when our allies are safe"

"Yes Sir" They both replied

"There's no need for that, we will be fine" Esdeath says

"Pleaseeee, if it's Danger Beast, then fine, but if it's a New Order Terrorist, then you're doomed" Trevor insisted

"Ok fine" She accepted

After Vadim and the rest of the Night Raid went back to the base all of them went to sleep (excluding Vadim and the T-800)after the suprising outcome of the meeting, and thinking how on earth are they going to explain to the rest of the group the following morning.

Meanwhile with Trevor and Hussein as they were on their way back

"So what is the plan, Captain?" Hussein asks

"I don't yet but I can see the New Order are planning something, something big that will change this world"

"A War?"

"I would believe yes, very sure they would do something like that again, whatever the case, we should look for each other"

"Understood Sir"

And now with Bol,Run,Esdeath,Kiyoshi and William

"Grrrh" Esdeath again grunted in pain this time holding her ribs as most of them were broken,she drops to her knees, she can't even get up because of her broken leg bone becoming worst and worst the longer she walks.

"Captain! you ok?" Run asks

"I'm ok, you go ahead I will catch up later"

"No I'll help you Captain" Bols replied

"Not with your injuries" William added

"Here I got you, I'll assist you back" Kiyoshi volunteered

but then a Danger Beast appeared from the bushes, wasting no time Kiyoshi immediately turned his attention towards the beast he looked it down, and took out his weapons from underneath his pants, they were 2 Hatchets, they had a shiny black colour with red stripes. He stared dead straight into the creature before it suddenly plunges at him but he avoided the attack by moving to the side and slashed both his hatchets on the beast's skull,instantly killing it. "Now where was I? oh right,hang on General Esdeath, I'll help you get back"

"Such talent for his age" She just stared at him amazed by his ability to kill a danger beast with just Hatchets. Kiyoshi proceeded by putting her right arm on his left shoulder (although he was shorter than her but he still could manage to support part of her weight, his strength was in fact, impressive for his size)

"Kiyoshi, why are you being friendly with me? Don't you know who I am?" Esdeath asks him

"Yes you are General Esdeath of the Empire, I've heard a lot about you"

"And you don't fear me?"

"No, I can feel you actually have a good side too despite what everyone says, all you were doing was following orders"

"You know what people call me right?"

"The Sadist, yes but then there's my Captain, I believe he is worst. But, he's really responsible and reliable when the team needs him the most, Anyway, we're allies, no matter what we're allies and should fight the real enemy, so for now I'm just helping an injured ally"

But actually in Kiyoshi's mind "How could a woman like this be a Sadist? She's quite pretty actually, Wait what am I thinking?"

"Thank You Kiyoshi, wish I could pay you back"

"No need it's fine, I know you would do the same for me" He replies with a smile which instantly made Esdeath blush (which no one noticed)

"What's this feeling?, his smile, I can't stop thinking about it. Wait now I remember I made a list of what I look for in a man before my fight with Jeff, I can't believe I actually found him"

When they finally arrived at the Jaegers base

"Hey Kiyoshi, Edwards, why don't you two stay here till the next day?" Esdeath offered

"Sorry, I can't , I appreciate the offer though, very sure Captain needs me as soon as possible, but Kiyoshi can stay" William refused

"Wait are you sure Captain won't be mad about this?" Kiyoshi asks

"Captain Trevor is 'mad' 24/7 so don't worry about it, he wouldn't mind"

"Wait, what about you? You can't just go back alone, high classed Danger Beast usually appear at night in the forest" Run asks

"Although I'm a professor, don't underestimate my combat abilities, or in my case, Technology"

"Alright we meet up back at the base, I guess I will stay here today, Take care of yourself" Kiyoshi tells William

"I will" And William straight head back to his base but then suddenly on his way back, 17 bandits came out with swords and knives.

"Give us all of your money and belongings!"

"You threatening me? Ah well too bad for you"

"Shut up do as we or you die!"

William took out a very odd looking Grenade. "What? a Teigu?" William ignore all of them while placing the grenade on the ground and pulling out the pin,he then proceeded by taking out a gas mask from underneath his coat and immediately put it on and tightened it. Then the grenade didn't explode, one of the bandits asks "What the Hell is he doing?"

"No idea but let's kill him already" they all charged at him but THEN, they were short of breath, followed by Drooling and then vomiting before they collapsed to the ground.

"W-w-w-what d-did you do to us?"

"C4H10FO2P, also known as Sarin is what you inhaled just now, it's a deadly nerve gas, you will die within 1 to 10 minutes"

Their bodies started to twitch and jerk and finally, the nerve agent suffocates them in a series of convulsive spasms, in short, killing them. William walked away "Don't mess with a mad scientist" He took off his gas mask and continued his journey.

Back to the Jaegers

After the Jaegers have been treated from their injuries, they went back to their base together with Kiyoshi.

"Kiyoshi, you know you're actually quite talented at fighting, considering you could take down a danger beast on your own"

"Thanks but not really actually, my strength is nowhere near to that of the rest of my team"

"But for your age, you are. So Kiyoshi, here's an extra room. You can stay here for tonight" Esdeath showed his room

"Thank You very much, sorry if I'm being a burden or something, General Esdeath"

"Nonsense, you're welcome to stay here, and you could just call me Esdeath"

"Ok and I appreciate it, so goodnight, see you tomorrow" He replies again with a smile

"Goodnight" But then soon after he closes the door, he thinks to himself "She's really pretty, kind too, wait why can't I stopped thinking about her? Ahhhh but no way she would like a small and weak boy like me, I'm very sure she would want an accomplished man"

Meanwhile on the other side of the door

She immediately blushes while holding her face as soon as he closed the door "His smile, HE'S SO CUTE , fox ears makes it even better, I just want to touch those fluffy ears, I should have just kissed him right there, he is truly the man of my dreams, but then would he like a woman like me? based on what everyone says, he may never think of me in a different way. Well, for now only time will tell"

And so she went to her room while both of them thought of each other. But neither knew the feeling was actually mutual.


	11. Missing!

Location: Night Raid base

Date: The next day

Time: Morning

Some of the Night Raid were up and getting ready for breakfast but

"Wait, where's Akame?" Tatsumi asked

"Maybe She's still sleeping. Leone, could you wake her up? Only she and Susanoo can make the best meals"

"Yes sure" Little did anyone know Leone had been drinking quite a lot the night before and right after waking up which made her quite drowsy during the morning.

On the way to Akame's room, Leone suddenly came across Jeff's room since it was on the way, "Hmm, I wonder how's he doing? Well, I guess I can take a look for a second" She opens the door and there she sees Jeff, resting on his bed, bandaged and still not awake. She approaches him just looking at how he actually looks like, his body was just huge, muscular and full of scars (from swords,bullets and others), which proves he has been though lots of battles. "He's actually not bad looking up close, and I thought he was just a strict coach" But then she felt a little tired "I guess taking a short nap here wouldn't matter (since his bed was quite big), besides, not everyone's really up so I guess there's no need to rush breakfast" She was not really thinking straight at this point (probably because of her drinking the night before and after waking up) and so she took a quick nap in his room, on his bed. While on the outside, Akame woke up and went to the kitchen to make breakfast while the rest woke up too. But no one noticed Leone wasn't around until Akame spoke up at the dining table "Wait, where's Leone?"

"Didn't she wake you up?" Najenda asks

"Um no I've not seen her yet. Maybe she got tired again? I mean she did drink a lot last night"

"Yea Maybe, Tatsumi, could you get her?"

"Sure Boss" He goes to Leone's room but it was empty, "Hmm, she not here, maybe I should check the other rooms aswell. He checked all the other room but 1 and still no sign of her. "Hmmm wait I haven't checked Jeff's room yet"

At the same time in Jeff's room

Jeff as the same time finally starts to gain consciousness out of all the times, and he opens his eyes. But it was completely dark and he couldn't see a thing. "Wha? Where am I?" He was still half asleep but manages to move. He rubs his hands all around trying to navigate his way out of bed until he felt something big, soft and round. "What's this?" He squeezes it a little and suddenly a moan came out he immediately pulled his hand back and thought "Wait, DON'T TELL ME!!!" He searches at the opposite side and felt what feels like the handle to open the curtains. He pulls it down and THERE WAS LEONE SLEEPING RIGHT NEXT TO HIM. "WOOOAH!!" Jeff jumps out of bed and lands at the side of his room which woke Leone up. "Jeff,don't make so much noise I'm trying to sleeping... wait JEFF!?" She was still half asleep before she got to her senses. "Leone... Did we do anything last nig- AHH!" He couldn't finish as Leone sprang out of bed and hugged him out of excitement until both of them fell to the ground, before suddenly Tatsumi opened the door "Leone are you in he-- OH!, I'M SORRY TO INTERRUPT YOU GUYS!!!" Tatsumi's eyes wide open as he saw Leone on top of Jeff on the ground.

"TATSUMI!! IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Jeff yells at him. "I didn't see anything Jeff" Tatsumi replies before he closes the door and went to the dining room while having a shocked look on his face.

"Hey Tatsumi, What's wrong? Where's Leone?" Lubbock asks

"OH NOTHING! SHE'S UMMM STILL SLEEPING YEA SLEEPING , Let's go eat"

"Hmm, Somethings going on here" Lubbock thought

Back in the room

"Umm Leone? What happen last night?"

"Nothing, I'm just so happy that you're OK, Jeff, you saved my life that day, I would be dead by now if you were not there and yet you were willing to save me from something that could've kill you. I don't know how to thank you"

"It's fine, we're friends right?"

"Yea friends..."

"Leone, I'm also sorry for earlier"

"Oh? Hahahaha, It's fine. Anyway, let's go to the meeting table, the rest of the team are waiting"

After Jeff knew everything that has happened when he was injured.

"So, We are now allies with Esdeath, King Killer Trevor and his team?"

"Yes, for now based on the intel we have gathered from going to the New Order's base, We attack soon. but we need a plan we will discuss this when Trevor is here, so for now we may rest for a while, we're free to do anything"

"I guess I could hunt for food today" Jack insisted

"I will join you, I wanna see how good your skills are" Akame added

"I guess I could check on Sayo and Ieyasu" Michael thought, "Tatsumi come with me"

"What is it Michael?"

"I guess it's time to check on your friends"

"Really?"

"Let's go" And when they arrived at the scene,

"Um Michael? are you sure they are Alive? since they don't look human anymore to me" Tatsumi saw his friends Ieyasu and Sayo with slightly rotten flesh, moving slowly and looked nothing like humans , they were more like a walking corpse but all their wounds have healed up.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? THIS IS A SUCCESS!, all I need to do now is stop and heal the infection, that day I already injected them with it. So once I stop the infection and neutralise their insides, they would be reborn. Tatsumi, you know what this means? By TONIGHT, they could be alive again"

"REALLY MICHAEL??? Is it really possible?"

"Yes, Actually, I can tell you it's a miracle that their wounds have healed, they are the 30% that could be revived though zombiefication. They are very lucky"

"Michael, Thank you, I can't possibly repay you for what you have done, if you have any problems, just tell me"

"Tatsumi, It's fine, we're friends, we're allies, we help each other in any situation"

"What's going on in here? Why do I always see you two going he- Um who are those?" Sheele followed them to the hideout which Michael zombified Sayo and Ieyasu.

"Oh Sheele, this is um well how do I explain this?"

"Ah Sheele, um how do I say this? these are Tatsumi's 2 friends that tragically died when he first joined the Night Raid few months earlier, so it's hard to say this but, with modern medicine, there's a chance I can revive them"

"Wait, you could do that?"

"Not anymore since all of the Z-Virus has expired"

"But what about them?"

"All their wounds have healed, and now it's time to heal the infection"

"So, they will live again?"

"Most likely, YES!"

"This is great Michael, I have no idea how you could do this. By the way, Tatsumi, Najenda is calling for you"

"Oh really? Ok I will see you later Michael" Tatsumi goes off to meet Najenda

"Michael, are you sure this is possible? I couldn't believe the dead could be revived in any method"

"With mad science, it is possible, but it doesn't always work, there's a 70% chance it might not work, still it's better to try than not. Sheele, could you tell the rest I'm busy doing something else till night? I kinda need to really monitor these 2 and make sure to cure them free from the infection"

"Sure"

"Thank you"

Back to the rest of the group Najenda announced a mission for them

"Night Raid, there's a new mission I need you to do, there's a pacifist religious organization called the Path of Peace that is inciting a religious insurrection towards the Capital soon. The Revolutionary Army plans to launch an attack against the Capital simultaneous to Path of Peace's uprising. But there's a problem, the adviser of the Path of Peace's founder is actually a spy for the prime minister. The adviser's name is Borick. He has been drugging several of the religion's followers into obedience. So with him around, there's no way to overthrow the Capital. So that is why I am assigning you to kill Bor-"

"You know either me or Trevor could take down the Capital alone?" Vadim interrupted

"... Alright but we need to prepare everything first"

"Fine"

"Najenda, may I join on this mission? I've heard some bad things about Borick, so I want to be of use to this mission" Jeff asked

"Alright then, you will join Leone, Lubbock, Mine and Tatsumi this time"

"Great, as for training, I guess we will start when I return" Jeff told everyone

A few hours later, after Jeff and his group went on the mission.

There was a knock on the door,

"Who's there?" Randall asked while opening it,

"Hey" Trevor was just right in front of the door

"Oh, Captain Trevor, What brings you here?"

"Is Kazakov there?"

"Yes, give me a minute Sir"

.

.

.

"Ahhh Irons, what do you want?" Vadim asks

"Wellllllll, I was planning to assault a New Order hideout that caught Hussein's eye yesterday. But he requested to kill some fat ass named Borick far from the Capital. The Terrorists at that base seem to be with some bandits, so I guess I get to kill more, You wanna join in?"

"Today?"

"YEP, at dusk"

"Alright, I will ask if any of my team wants to go" Vadim walks to the meeting room and tells everyone about the upcoming raid and finally as a result, Bulat, Chelsea and the T-800 will be attacking the Terrorists hideout.

"Randall could you go to the Jaegers base in the Capital? They are a bit more vulnerable with their injuries"

"Affirmative Captain"

"Um can I join? I wanna see how my friends are doing" Wave asked Randall

"Yea sure"

Meanwhile at the Jaegers base

Bols knocked on Esdeath's room "Captain, we need you immediately at the meeting table"

"Yes, I will be there in a minute"

She arrived at the meeting table, there was Bols, Run, Kiyoshi but not Kurome.

"Run, where's Kurome?"

"Captain, Kurome's missing we can't find her in her room. Her room was pretty messed up, so I think she's been kidnapped"

"WHAT? It must have happen last night. Damnit, Kurome doesn't have her Teigu, if the kidnappers are Teigu users then she's done for"

"Kurome?" A voice came from the window. They turn their sight to the window and see Randall sitting on the window staring at them.

"Who are you?" Esdeath asks

"My name's Randall, I'm part of Team 57X. Captain Vadim sent me to guard you guys from any New Order attack"

"Kurome's missing?" This time this voice came from the main door

They looked at the main door and Wave in front of it with a shocked expression on his face

"What do you mean Kurome's missing?" Wave asks

"Esdeath, I could tell that some New Order terrorists were here" Kiyoshi spoke up

"What? They must be the ones that did this. How could know?" Esdeath asks

"Their scent, I will always remember this smell, I could smell they were here"

"What? That's impossible!" Run answered

"For a Human, Yes. For a Werefox, no. It is not impossible. Werefoxes tend to have much better sense of smell and hearing. So, I guess if one of our ally is missing, we need to search for her right?" Randall suggested

"But how do we start? All we found was this small torn bit of cloth, but we have no clue from where it is from. Here take a look" Bols showed Randall the small piece which had symbol on it. Randall took a look and immediately knew what it was.

"Jaegers, you know what symbol this is?" Randall Questioned

"No never saw it" all of them answered

"Kiyoshi, I'm very sure you know what symbol this is" Randall showed Kiyoshi the cloth and instantly Kiyoshi's eyes widened "NO WAY! There's no way they could be here aswell!!!"

"Randall, what does the symbol mean?" Run asks

"This was one of the real enemies during WWIII, they started the war, killed millions of semi-humans over the years and hated many other human races aside from theirs. The New White Klan, they first started as a hate group in a country known as America in my world, some of them were ex-members or inspired by a terror group called the KKK. But the NWK was far worst and got bigger over the years. And in 2030 they completely changed, setting their minds on the extermination of those that opposed them and a total White Dominated World. They carried out a bunch of attacks all over the world which resulted in hundreds of death. They even took part in creating the New Order, they also played a major role in WWIII by fighting against the Rebel Army which despised them very much. I guess the New Order must have brought the NWK with them into this world. But I would believe kidnapping Kurome would be a way they want information"

"Well ok, but how do we find them?"

"That's another thing, but I guess it isn't too hard to identify them, they wear the same clothing as the KKK, which is usually wear a floor-length, solid-white robe and a white, sharply pointed hat that includes a full-faced cloth mask with eyeholes"

"Ummmm, Randall? we kinda saw people like those a few times already"

"What?"

"Yeah while we were out to raid a Bandits base, we saw a few people like those from afar"

"Alright, well then we could start there. Wave, Kiyoshi, let's go, as for the rest of you. Well You're all still injured, so stay here"

"Randall, You would you do this? In the past we wanted to kill you" Bols asks

"Well not anymore Kurome's one of you, which makes her my ally aswell. Plus I've seen that girl, I could tell she's been through a lot"

"Wait, how could you know that?"

"I could explain that later"

Wave leaded them to the scene. On the way, Wave asked Randall "Randall? How could you know about Kurome's past?"

"You do remember Jeff talking about the Sixth and Seventh Sense? This is part of the Seventh Sense, not only it enables the user to sense someone's honesty but also sense what's inside someone's body and could even feel another person's feelings. When I saw Kurome, I could also tell something was wrong with her body. It's like that's not the real soul that I was looking at, I believe she has drugged terribly to madness"

"You could know all that just by looking at her?"

"Yes, with the Seventh Sense, it's possible but the Sixth Sense has to be learnt first before"

"What does the Sixth Sense do?"

"Someone with the Sixth Sense has the abilities to sense the presence of another person especially an enemy and predict the moves an enemy would make"

Once they finally reached the scene, they searched the area and found a hidden base in a cave.

"Randall, you're the strongest here, So what's your plan?" Kiyoshi asks

"We bust in, kill the enemies, grab Kurome and go back"

"WHAT? That's not what I meant!"

"Alright, I could sense there are many enemies inside, But so is Kurome, she's all the way at the back of this base. Kiyoshi, Wave, both of you infiltrate their base. Kiyoshi I believe you can cause some commotion while Wave can rescue Kurome. Once you two have done that, I will bust in. But if you can't get Kurome because of some reason, both of you cause chaos in there " Randall explained the plan

They agreed, Wave and Kiyoshi went in silently though a small hole in the ceiling, then they saw the members wearing the clothing exactly as what Randall described "So, Wave, you could go ahead and find Kurome, I will wait here"

"Alright, when I have found her, I will cause a bit of chaos though"

"Yes then I will cause even more confusion here"

Wave moved all the way to the back where he found Kurome unconscious with her hands and legs strapped to the wall. But there were 2 guards nearby armed with rifles "Damn, this is going tough" But then he also saw a few other people locked in a cell at the opposite side of Kurome. "What? These people are all from the Capital, well I guess still need stick to the plan. But then again, I can't just leave them here. Aaaaaahh to Hell with the original plan" Wave went back to Kiyoshi and explained the situation. "Hmmm, I guess we both attack from behind, Wave. If they are armed, we could take their weapons after killing them to make this easier" Both of them went to the back got ready, and Jumped down. Kiyoshi threw each of his hatchets at each guard's eyes who grunted in pain but before they could fire, Wave in his Grand Chariot Armor has already slashed them dead.

Kurome slightly opened her eyes "Wave?"

"Yes, come on, I'm here to get you out" He opens the locks but she was still weak

"Thank You..." But then she fell into a deep sleep again

"Kurome? Kurome! No don't do this. Shit, I have to hurry, I guess she's too weak to fight back. I guess plan B is the only option now"

"Wave? Come here, these would make the mission easier" Kiyoshi checked the guards' weapons

"Alright, so Wave do you know how to use firearms?"

"Yeah but not so much though, wait why should we use guns? I mean it's kinda slow"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, firearms usually need to be reloaded after each shot"

"Baka!!!" Kiyoshi thought

"Wave, these are modern firearms, not flintlock pistols"

"Hmmm?"

"Nevermind, could save that for another day. Anyway, here this is a M16A4 rifle. I will teach you how to use it, first ..."

After Kiyoshi taught Wave has to use the firearms,

"So remember, with each pull of the trigger, 3 bullets will be fired"

"Got it, let's do this" Wave kicked the door to another room and opened fire "Intruders! Kill them!"

Kiyoshi and Wave fought through a few rooms until they reached the main operation room and started yet another gunfight.

All of the members however quickly noticed the situation and soon each had a weapon which started the gunfight between them.

"Damn, there's too many of them" Both Kiyoshi and Wave held their position under some cover. Suddenly, a grenade was thrown which landed exactly at their side "Wave! get back!" Kiyoshi grabbed Wave, leapt back and the grenade exploded soon after. "Wave, we must fall back, we are running low on ammo too"

They ran back but then Wave looked back and saw a familiar looking black eyed Swordsman walking towards the remaining NWK members. They noticed and began shooting at Randall, but the bullet went right though which didn't even cause a scratch on Randall. He took out his sword from it's sheath and a gust of wind combined with dust suddenly blurred the scene.

"Randall! Are you alright?" Wave shouted

After about 10 seconds the scene cleared and the sight was pure carnage which made both Kiyoshi and Wave's eyes pop out of their heads. All of the enemies had their heads chopped off together with a few random limbs causing fountains of blood throughout the place. "Alright, let's get going" Randall from behind shocked them both.

After they reached the prisoners room, they broke opened the locks, releasing the prisoners.

"Thank You Sir! If there's anything we can do to repay you, tell us, we can kill the remaining guards perhaps?"

"No need for that, instead I just have 1 simple task to give you people, collect the weapons from the corpses and put them in the huge box outside" Randall ordered

"Yes gladly!"

"Good"

Wave on the other hand had Kurome in his arms, she was hardly alive and weak. "Wave, take her to the Night Raid's base, Michael will patch her up"

"Wait Randall, you sure about this? I mean she did try to kill one of them you know"

"If the agreement was signed last night, that means all of us will help each other, so go on now, take her to Michael"

"Alright Fine"

"Good, Kiyoshi go with Wave to the base"

"What?"

"I need to guide these people back to the Capital and also there's something else I need to do, so go now"

Timeskip few hours

Randall had lead the people near the Capital, but he went back a few kilometres into the woods. "Alright, I can sense you, what do you want?" Randall asks

"So you noticed huh?" A voice came from some bushes. Then someone came out, she was a woman in her 30s, had probably the same height as Esdeath, had blond hair, wore a red shirt with black pants and a red cape. "So you killed some of us haven't you? Demon!" She showed her fist which somehow turned into a ball of fire, "For that, by the will of the New Order! I will burn you to Hell!"

"Go ahead and try" Randall replied

Her lower body turned into flames and she flew towards him, aiming her fist. He dodges the attack but she comes back this time her leg was half soild half fire, she kicks his midsection which turned into the black gas and thus causing nothing. "I should have known, you have the Fire Crystal don't you"

"So? What the fuck can you do? I will never die! No one could kill a Fire Crystal user"

"Oh really? I could tell it's at your left side of your abdomen. I wonder what will happen if I slice that part" Randall slowly took out his sword

She was stunned by how he could know where the Crystal was infused in her body "Fuck, guess I did not think this guy would have the Seventh Sense, I need to get out of here, fighting him is impossible" She thought

"Fuck you, I will kill next time" She throws a few smoke bombs to flee

"Hah, coward. Now where was I? Oh right, I gotta pick up the Jaegers since I guess people like **her** might attack them aswell"

And so he walks to their base in the Capital


	12. Assassination and Massacre

Time: Night

Location: Night Raid's base

Wave busted through the front door with Kurome in his arms "Where's Michael?"

"Wave? Umm isn't that?-"

"YES! I KNOW! But she is dying here, please let me know where Michael is"

"Huh, I guess we're allies now, Sheele take Wave to Michael"

"Wave, you sure we could trust her? She did try to kill Chelsea afterall" Sheele asked

"Yes, she's our ally now, plus Randall told me to take her here"

"Alright come with me, I will take you to Michael" Sheele told Wave

"Thank you Sheele"

Sheele, Wave and Kiyoshi went to Michael's small hideout but then Wave was shocked at the sight of the zombies.

"Umm Michael? what are those?"

"Ahh long story"

"Um, did you perform zombification on those 2?" Kiyoshi asked

"Yes, apparently this time it worked, just need to remove the infection now, so um, who is this ?" Michael asked Wave

"This is Kurome, she's one of the Jaegers, she's been tortured by some mad terrorists, could you please heal her?"

"Healing and helping people is my job, so of course!"

Wave placed her on a spot for surgery and then Michael asked all of them to wait outside

Meanwhile Randall came from the front door of the Night Raid's Base dragging a box of weapon with Esdeath, Bols and Run behind him

"Ahh Randall, glad you're ba- Wait did you bring the rest of the Jaegers here?" Chelsea asked

"Yes, I will explain later"

"You sure they won't kill us ?"

"Yes, they are injured for now, and do you really think that's going to happen if I'm around?"

"Fine"

Randall took all of them to the main operation room and Esdeath asked " Why did you take us here?"

"Some of the Capital's citizens are our enemies and they could easily kill all of you in that state right now, so this is our new base of operations"

Meanwhile

Tatsumi, Leone, Lubbock, Mine and Jeff were on their way to take Borick's head until someone jumped out of the bushes pinning down Tatsumi and aimed his rifle at Tatsumi's head

"Woah Woah STOP!"

"Ah Tatsumi, I'm sorry, I thought you were an enemy" The man took off his hood and it was revealed that it was Hussein

"So you're here to kill Borick aswell?" Lubbock asked

"Yes, I've heard of his wrongdoings, I want to end it"

"Alright, we will back you up, so let's get moving" Jeff told the rest

"No need, this distance is just nice"

"What? We're 4 Kilometres away from his position, there's no way you could snipe him from here"

"With my Istiglal, it is possible"

"Fine then I want to see you do it"

"Sure thing"

"Alright so Mine will stay here, while the rest of us will take them head on"

Half an hour later, after they had arrived at Borick's palace

"So let's split up, Tatsumi go with Lubbock, infiltrate them and try to kill his guards, if Borick escapes, it doesn't matter. Hussein is on the watch while me and Leone will bust through the front" Jeff explained the plan

"Alright, let's do this" Tatsumi and Lubbock went first killing a few guards to quietly get to Borick's room but then suddenly 2 women appeared from the shadows, they attacked Lubbock at the same time, he evades the attack and later the 2 addresses themselves as Suzuka and Mez,

"So you dare to try to kill Borick huh? we won't let that happen!"

On the other hand, Jeff and Leone had broken through the front door, little did they know about a a guard sneaking up behind them "Hah these 2 are finished" he leapt behind Jeff but Jeff had actually sensed him from the beginning. As Jeff was just about to crack the attacker's jaw, Leone (had already activated her Teigu) instead caught him in mid air, landed him on the ground and easily smashed the guard's skull. "Oh? Thanks for that, Leone"

"It's fine I will watch your back, always. Afterall, I can't repay you for what you did that day"

"Ah come on, it's fine let's move on"

"Stop right there! You won't get any further from here" a rough voice yelled out

"Wait for me Sten, won't let you have fun alone"

"Ibara, we have intruders, quite strong since they could take out the guards, be careful"

"Like I will ever be caught off guard" Ibara sprang foward, going straight for Jeff "Leone, just watch" Jeff ran foward much faster than Ibara, but Ibara kept on going for him, but then as they were coming closer to each other, Jeff somehow grabbed Ibara's face with his right hand and "HARDEN!!!" Jeff's hand turned black again and Ibara suddenly screamed in agony a few seconds before his skull exploded, Jeff throws Ibara's headless body to the side. "IBARA! How? You're not getting away! I will REALEASE YOUR SOUL! FOR ALL ETERNITY!" Sten Charged at Jeff while Jeff calmly took off his shirt took into a fighting position and Sten pulled his fist back and threw a heavy and strong punch at him so strong that there was a gust of wind and dust was covering the room for a few moments. "JEFF! Where are you?" as the dust began to clear, "What on earth?" Leone was just stunned, Jeff who was much smaller than Sten but Jeff simply could stop Sten's massive fist with just 1 hand (which had turned black aswell). But then finally when Leone took a closer look, not only was Jeff's hand black but his body was just the same colour. Jeff with unbelievable speed suddenly appear in front of Sten and took a right hook so strong, Sten's Jaw shatters and fell off, but Jeff wasn't done he grabs Sten's skull and launches himself foward aiming his left knee at Sten's face and Sten faced the same similar fate as Ibara, this all happened in a matter of seconds. Jeff landed back but he was somehow just looking at his all black body.

"Jeff! What was that?" Leone asked

"10 years, it's been 10 years since I've started Martial Arts and learnt the basics of hand to hand combat, and now finally, after 10 years, 10 fucking years of extremely harsh training, I have achieved it, this is what I wanted. Leone, this is the true body of a Death Fighter, multiple times harder than iron but flexible as hell. My grandfather Kurt and my father Wilhelm both have achieved this and now I will carry on as the next generation of Death Fighters"

"Wow, 10 years? You've been training since you were 7?"

"Yes and now I finally realised it was all worth it"

Meanwhile

After Tatsumi and Lubbock fought for a while, Mez and Suzuka for some reason retreated "Damn, these 2 are too strong let's find Sten and Ibara" Both of them leapt on the roof of the building but then fell on to the ground with holes in each of their bodies "What? How? it must be Hussein, their wounds are the same as that day" and so Tatsumi and Lubbock continued on the mission. "So there are invaders? Have the 4 demons killed them already?" Borick was just on his throne chair asking his bodyguards

"Umm, they are dead already Lord Borick"

"WHAT? I NEED TO GET OUT OF THERE IMMEDIATELY!!!"

Then a side of the room's wall suddenly melted down and a man walked through it, he was wearing a lab coat, and had a round bottom flask in his hand filled with something. "You by the name of Borick, got something for you" He throws the flask towards Borick but one of his guards jumped in front and blocked it with his shield splashing the liquid on his shield with seem to have melted the front. "What? this guy's a Teigu user, KILL HIM!!!"

A few minutes later,

Jeff, Leone, Lubbock and Tatsumi had finally grouped up just behind the door ready to break through but then Leone stopped them "Hang on guys, can't you hear that? Someone arrived and already caused some chaos"

"Wait, who could it be?"

"Let's find out" Jeff kicked the wall, shattering it and there they saw corpses of Borick's guards. Leone, Lubbock and Tatsumi were a bit disturbed by the corpses since they have never saw wounds like those, the corpses just didn't seem human anymore, it's just as if something had melted their skin. Jeff took a knee and took a closer look at the wounds until he spoke up "Hah, these aren't just ordinary burns, these has been caused by a strong acid"

"Strong Acid? What's that?" Lubbock asked

"Well now it's not time for explaining the full chemistry of it, so let me just say it is a liquid that sort of burns or melts skin, iron and a few other things"

"WHAT? There exists a weapon like that in your world?"

"Please, weapons like those weren't the real threat during the War"

"Oh good evening everyone" The man with the lab coat appeared in front of them

"Wait isn't that?" Leone had seen him before during the agreement

"Yes, I'm Professor William Edwards, nice to meet you"

"I see, you must be part of Trevor's team huh?" Jeff asked

"Correct, I'm the chemist of the team"

"Wait, where's Borick?" Tatsumi asked

"Oh right there" William ponited towards the direction and Borick's corpse was killed much brutal. his face had been burned, his stomach opened up with his guts coming out and limbs all chopped off. "Ahhh come on, I just ate!" Lubbock told himself as the image was just gross

"Umm, What did you do?"

"Ah just like always, forced him to drink some Sulfuric Acid, then threw the rest of it to his face while chopping his limbs off"

"Jeez, you could have just stopped at the drinking acid part"

"So our job here is done let's go back"

At the same time

Trevor, the T-800, Bulat and Chelsea had arrived at the hideout, not that big, but still it's one of their base.

"Alright, what is the plan?" Bulat asked

"Bust in, Kill every motherfucker, take their weapons, leave" Trevor was just relaxed but still keeping his creepy smile

"What? Can I take a look first? I can disguise myself as an enemy" Chelsea used her Gaea Foundation transformed herself into Bulat

"Oh? Nice power ya got there, alright suit yourself"

Chelsea went foward, she arrived at the hideout and saw a soldier alone patrolling the area.

She sneak up to him and from the shadows and makes a fatal stab to his spinal column, killing him almost instantly. "Should have stayed with your group" Chelsea whisper in his ear before he slowly dies.

She disguises herself as the deceased soldier and goes into the hideout

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"AS WE, THE PROUD AND HOLY WHITE RACE!!! WILL RULE OVER THIS WORLD AND DESTROY ALL THAT OPPOSE US!!! I AM THE IMPERIAL KALIFF NERO! FOLLOW ME EVERY KLANSMAN!!! TOMORROW WE BOMB THE CAPITAL AND MAKE THEM BOW TO US! ENSLAVE THEM, MAKE US THE SUPERIOR RACE AGAIN!!!!!" Their leader by the name of Nero announced using a big speaker. He was also wearing the same NWK outfit complete with it's symbol.

"What in the world? These people are just insane" Chelsea got out of the place and head back to Trevor.

"So seen enough? Can I kill every single fucker in there?" Trevor asked

"Please do"

"Alright Let the massacre began"

Trevor, the T-800 and Bulat came to the front door and broke in and just as the T-800 aimed his gun, Trevor had already sliced, chopped and ripped the enemies apart while laughing like mad man. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!!!! THIS IS FUCKING GREAT FINALLY I CAN KILL MOREEE!!!!" Trevor's voice became scarier same goes for his face while he rips an enemy in half, rips one of their heads off with his teeth, slices them with his chainsaw starting from between the legs to the head, chopped their heads in half, exposing their brains and rips one of their heart out, He looked at it for a few seconds before taking a bite out of it. "TASTES TERRIBLE" He throws it away and continues the carnage as Bulat and the T-800 could just kill a few. Bulat grabbed one of their weapons and surprisingly, he actually had a good aim the only problem being he doesn't know how to reload them so he picked up a new weapon after the last one ran out of bullets, the T-800 used his Winchester Model 1887 to blow head after head off the terrorists while flip cocking after each shot until he found something interesting, another Model 1887. He picks it up and with his STEADY AIM, fast walking speed as if he could run a MARATHON, plus the STOPPING POWER of the 2 Models made him unstoppable.

15 minutes later

After the massacre has subsidised it was Trevor and Nero face to face.

"WHY WOULD YOU EVER NOT BE PROUD OF YOUR RACE!? WE ARE THE SAME RACE! WE ARE WHITE! BUT YOU DECIDED TO OPPOSE US!!! YOU TRAITOR!!!"

Trevor with great speed somehow grabbed Nero's left leg while crushing his right leg with his huge feet.

"The reason I do this was because your kind killed my wife and my daughter, they were innocent, they did nothing and neither did I, but for no reason you killed them because they weren't white, I will never forgive the NWK or The New Order and I WILL NEVER REST UNTIL ALL OF YOU INBRED WHITE MOTHERFUCKERS DIE HORRIBLE DEATHS. THIS IS MY NEW PURPOSE, MY LIFE TASK IS TO KILL ALL ASSHOLES AND MAKE THIS WORLD A BETTER PLACE. I WILL ALSO AVENGE THEIR DEATHS SO THAT IS WHY I WILL NEVER STOP UNTIL IT'S DONE!!!!!!!!" Trevor slowly rips Nero's body in half by pulling the left upwards, Thus separating Nero starting between the legs.

Chelsea just couldn't look, she looked away as it was just too painful to watch.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Nero screams in pain until Trevor slices Nero's throat slowly, creating a fountain of blood.

"wooow, isn't that a bit much Captain Trevor?" Bulat asks

"NEVER! make sure any NWK member must be killed as painful as possible. Oh? You T-800, got another model huh? Nice. Anyway, let's collect their weapons and head back"

"Hm, I guess Captain Vadim wasn't kidding when he said Trevor was mad" Chelsea thought


	13. A Peaceful Night

"... Wha where am I?" a young boy asked himself as he was lying on a platform with a bright light above him.

"Oh right, I died. So I'm going to the afterlife huh? I hope Tatsumi didn't suffer the same fate as Sayo and I did"

"Ieyasu!!!!"

Ieyasu recognised the voice he got up and took a look to the side of him and there was Tatsumi

"Nevermind, guess he didn't make it"

"So Tatsumi, guess we both died huh?"

"No you got revived"

"What?"

"Yes, we are not dead"

"Ah good evening, how are you feeling right now? Any pain or discomfort?" Michael asked Ieyasu

"Um No, what happened? Where am I?"

"Well, long story. Let's just say you died but only for a while and you're alive again right now"

"Wait, where's Sayo?"

"She's right there"

"Tatsumi? You're alive?"

"Yep, I'm glad Michael could revive you two"

"Revived? How could he do it?"

"Well hard for me to explain, So Tatsumi, tell them everything and call me if there are any problems with your body you two"

"Wait Mr, so you're the one who revived us?" They asked

"Yes, actually, you 2 are very lucky aswell, the method usually ends in a failure. But you 2 made it. Also call me Michael"

"Well thank you so much Michael"

"It's fine" Michael went back to another room with Wave, Esdeath and the rest of the Jaegers in there.

Time: late evening

"The Terrorists just injected Kurome with a small dose of Valium, don't worry, it's just a sleeping drug so it won't harm her,I believe they had other plans but Randall and his team stopped them before doing anything else" Michael told them

"Oh really? she's going to be fine? Thanks Michael"

"But, I just want to know a few things, General Esdeath"

"Yes?"

"Do you know anything about Kurome when she was young?"

"I just have heard she was trained by the Empire to be a deadly assassin, why do you ask?"

"What I found in her blood was just impossible"

"What do you mean?"

"There are traces of Mercury, Lead and about 7 more poisonous elements and compounds in her blood. The amount of Mercury alone found in her body would be enough to kill an adult human, but I could tell it's not new, it has been there for a while"

"She was injected with many different types of liquid and drugs when she was young" Akame appeared

"I see"

"What? So how should we solve the problem?" Esdeath asks

"Well I'm not a chemist, I wouldn't know much about how to cure all of the poisons"

"Wait isn't William a chemist?" Jeff interrupts

"Yea you're right, where's is he?"

"Back at their base"

"Call him here, there's a life on the line"

Meanwhile back at the base Vadim, Trevor and Najenda discuss their next move

"Alright we have collected 147 M16A4s, 234 MK14s (EBR), 20 M40A1s, 218 M1911s, 54 Kel-Tec KSGs, a few grenades various types and few kilograms of C4" Vadim listed

"What about ammo? Is it enough?" Trevor asked

"No, we are currently low on ammunition"

"Well then, there's one place we can get more"

"The New Order's base?"

"Kill 2 birds with one stone, yea that's a great idea"

"Wait, this time we are going to assault their base?" Najenda asked

"Yes, however some will stay to protect the others here at our base"

"Najenda, gather everyone here, they need to know about the operation, the New Order and NWK will end when we attack"

Few minutes later, after Team 57X, Team 45K, Jaegers and the Night Raid had gathered in the main room, Vadim explain who is going and who is staying.

"So, Michael and William will be taking care of Kurome. Jeff Hartmann, Jack Owens, Randall Schwarz, this time you 3 stay here with Michael"

"Jaegers, all of you stay here, I'm going this time" Esdeath told them

"What? It's just been a few days since you were injured and now you want to get yourself into combat again?" Michael asked

"Yes, remember I have the Demon's Extract, I've learnt a method to speed up my healing proses with my Ice powers, besides, I've done nothing since the agreement, so I want to join"

"Captain I want to join too I can still fight now" Bols requested

"Fine"

"Well then, with William staying here, I think Hussein, you go back to our old base and get William's chemicals and stuff .Kiyoshi you come with me this time. Ah I almost forgot, Jack, could remove the bullets from the T-800?" Trevor ordered

"Yes Sir"

"I guess some of the Night Raid will stay, Sheele, Akame this time you 2 come with me, the rest of you, take a rest" Najenda said

Najenda, Susanoo, Akame, Esdeath, Bols, Kiyoshi, Trevor, Sheele and Vadim went off to the New Order's base. But before that,

"Akame wait! Take this" Randall handed her a round bottom flask with some kind of liquid in it

"What's this?" she asks

Randall whispers in her ears and after that she nods and with that the group headed out.

Few hours later

Randall was sharpening his huge sword

Jack was removing the bullet from the T-800

After Hussein had brought back the William's chemicals, he and Mine went to the firing range since she wanted to see who's the better sniper

William and Michael worked together in order to figure out how to cure Kurome with Wave and Run in the room aswell, Wave wanted to stay by Kurome's side while Run wanted to learn a bit by observing William and Michael

Tatsumi was still trying to explain everything that had happened when Sayo and Ieyasu had "died"

Bulat, Chelsea and Lubbock had a small chat in the kitchen.

As for Jeff, he was outside looking towards the moon calmly while thinking "Wilhelm, Kurt, I know we might meet again but I wish you could see me now, I did it, I have achieved the body of a Death Fighter. You both believed in me and also to all your students, but now I finally did it. On another topic, what should I do when this is all over?"

"Hey Jeff!" a cheerful voice came from behind him

"WOOOAHHH" Jeff shocked

"Oh it's you Leone"

"Yep, what are you doing out here?"

"Nothing, just thinking I would say"

"About what?"

"Ahh nothing just thinking what should I do after this is all over"

"Well to me I just want to live my life once this war is over"

"I see, I grew up as a third generation Death Fighter, both my grandfather and father teaching me, but now once this is over I would not know what I want to do"

"Jeff, do you have a family in your world?

"No I don't. The only family I have is my brother and my parents"

"Ever thought of having one?"

"No, why should I? Look at me, I'm a Death Fighter, a creature who's main purpose is to fight. No woman would ever want a killing machine as a partner, I will forever live alone"

"Jeff, look at me, that's not true, you have a good heart and a strong sense of justice plus even though you train me and the others harsh, you do it because you care about us"

"Well yea but even so, my only purpose in life is to make the world a better place by killing bad and corrupt people and the machines that want to destroy humans, after it's done, I wouldn't know what to do. I mean I will be alone afterall"

"If you choose so, then you will, but you know I kinda like you"

"What? No you're just saying that to make me feel better"

"Am I?" Leone suddenly took a huge step foward, wrapped her arms around Jeff's neck, pulled his head closer and planted her lips on his's.

"Wha? What's this? It feels great, these are true feelings, she wasn't lying. Why was my seventh sense not working just now?" he thought as he didn't seem to resist and was more surprised by what Leone did.

She stepped back after a few seconds of kissing and looked at him straight in the eyes

"What was that?" he asks

"Jeff, ever since you saved me that day, my feelings for you grew stronger by day. And today I can't hold it anymore. So please, atleast give me a chance"

"Leone... ... I also do find you attractive and just right now I developed feelings for you too"

"So let's be together then once this is all over"

"Alright I accept, if we survive that is"

"Don't say that"

"So wanna head back to our base?"

"Okay let's go"

Back to Mine and Hussein as they already had moved to a high hill.

"What is the challenge now? Hussein asks

"That fruit hanging from that tree, can you shoot it? I will lend you my Pumpkin" Mine told him before she taught him how to use it. After he had learnt the basics of using the Pumpkin, He took it and even though he was still standing up, he held his breath, his body became completely motionless as a statue. He took the shot while still standing despite the recoil of the gun

Mine used her binoculars to observed the damage and even she can't believe it, the fruit was pierced right through the middle, it was a perfect bullseye.

"H-How did you do that? Even I can't make a shot like that"

"Focus, Calmness, Concentration, if you are able to master those 3 things, you will be able to"

"Hussein, hard for me to ask this but could you teach me?" Mine Asks

"Be happy too, here you can start with this" Hussein lent her his SVD and so on her training began

Meanwhile with Bulat, Lubbock, Chelsea, and now even Tatsumi (since Sayo and Ieyasu had to rest) were discussing over what mess they have gotten themself into.

"Are we sure about this? Today we are still alive and well but maybe even tomorrow anyone of us might be killied by the Machines." Lubbock spoke

"Well atleast we die fighting" Bulat now equipped with an SR-25 on his back

"Don't say that, always think positive, think that none of us will die" Tatsumi told them

"But you know, we have strong people like Esdeath, Captain Trevor etc on our side" Chelsea was confident in them

"Yes but what if the NET have Warpriests?" Jack appeared

"Are Warpriests really that powerful?"

"Warpriests used by the New Order and Juggernauts used by the Alliance changed the shape of modern War. Both had weapons of mass destruction and an anti-air battery mounted on them. In short, Warpriests and Juggernauts were breathing walking weaponized nightmares for both sides as normal soldiers can't do much against them with bullets"

"Wait if the New Order used them, how could the NET have them?"

"The New Order created Warpriests by mutating and mechanizing high ranking leaders, but since they mechanized their brain, the NET could easily hack these creatures and turn them into units of their own army"

"One more thing, why is he, a machine, helping us?" Bulat asks Jack about the T-800

"When the War between Man and Machines began, some machines were friendly and wanted to build a human-robot society that will live in harmony, the reason to this is unknown but we do accept them as the Demi-humans aswell since we could tell their intentions were honest"

"I see, so I guess there's no turning back when we fight the NET next time huh" Tatsumi stood up and went to check on Sayo and Ieyasu while Lubbock followed him as he wanted to see what Michael and William were doing. While Bulat went to the Mine and Hussein to see their training

"So it's just the 2 of us now huh Chelsea?" Only Jack and Chelsea remain in the kitchen

"Yea, actually what's our plan during the war?"

"Well I would say the both of us be infiltrators since going on the battlefield would be suicide for both of us"

"Guess we will have to really watch each other huh?"

"Yep, in order to survive"

The night progressed but no enemy has attacked the base , tonight was a resting night for them

Randall was still outside practicing his sword skills as he slices a huge boulder in half, within a thousandth of a second later, a small gust of wind appeared and another 10 huge boulders were slice into many different shapes. "Tonight was silent as a mouse but only God knows if tomorrow will be as chaotic as a slaughterhouse" Randall then walks backs to the base. While most of them slept throughout the night, William and Michael still had to work on their operation.


	14. Siege The New Order!

The 9 of them went to the New Order's base, on the way, they had a small talk

"So you sure we're on the right path?" Esdeath asks

"Affirmative, my Navigation System cannot lie" Vadim Replied

"What will our plan be?" Najenda questioned

"Siege the building, attack from every direction"

"So we need to split up, Who's going with who? I guess Kazakov and I can go alone"

"Correct Irons, but for the rest, better for you to stay in teams"

"Akame, Sheele, we go into 1 team" Najenda ordered

"Bols, you will follow me"

"So Kiyoshi, who do want to follow?" Trevor asked

"I guess I could go with Esdeath since General Najenda's team already has a 3rd"

"Ok, each team will attack from the west, east, north and south"

"We will plan everything out when we reach there"

"Copy"

Unnoticed by anyone, someone was following them for a while and attacked Esdeath from behind, she had noticed all along and before the attacker could even touch her, he was frozen right after she turned around. He was a New Order soldier, clothed fully white.

"So their soldiers are this weak? They won't stand a chance" Esdeath used her Rapier to cut the frozen man in half

"Won't quite say that, this is just a normal soldier, their leaders are much more stronger" Trevor said but he felt a bit unsatisfied, he rips off the frozen head of the enemy, crushes it and stepped on the rest of his body as he and the others moved on.

Esdeath came next to Kiyoshi's ear and whispered "Why does your Captain hate these terrorists so much?"

Kiyoshi's mind went crazy as the blue haired beauty came close to his face, it was the woman he liked but he kept his cool and replied normally

"General Esdeath, He used to be a normal man, had a good life, a loving family and a peaceful home. That all changed when the New Order took everything from him, his wife, his daughter, his life. He then promised himself to get revenge and killed most of them with the help of William, but to him that wasn't enough, he wanted every single one of them dead before he dies. So now he hunts them down, while sometimes helping us fight the machines. Some say he is madman, but he is still responsible and cares for me and the rest of his team. He has nothing left now, only his team and the rest of the Rebel Army"

"I see, I lost my parents, my entire clan and my village when I was a child. But I thrived and joined the Empire's military"

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss"

"It's alright, it's a long time ago, there's nothing I can do to change it now. But I will always remember what he told me, The strong live and the weak die"

"I see, the Rebel Army lives with a different ideology in my world"

"But don't you think that only the strong will live on and survive?"

"No, I believe in helping each other, all humans and demi-humans should be treated equally to achieve world peace"

"What? That is impossible"

"No, in theory, it is possible. I think only by being kind to others, helping them and working together can peace and love be brought to the heart"

The word 'love' echoed in Esdeath's head a few times, that word alone stunted her and she gave it a long thought "How? This boy is somewhat right"

"Sasaki! come here need you for something" Trevor called him

"Excuse me, General Esdeath" He went off to his Captain, leaving Esdeath confused and started to really think about her ideology "Why? I never thought about that, maybe this boy is right. Guess I will have find out for myself"

Suddenly, Vadim stopped in front before he warns everyone "Enemy sniper ahead, take cover"

"What? Wher-" a few of them were a bit confused but everyone (excluding Trevor and Vadim) went into the bushes as soon as Vadim appeared in from of Najenda and a bullet sparked on his chest.

"So may I kill em this time?" Trevor asked Vadim

"Yes"

Trevor jumped into the air as height as a few hundred meters and using his left mechanical eye, he could easily spot the sniper. "Gotcha" Trevor set the spot he wanted to land and directly aimed his left chainsaw arm into the snipers waist and before the sniper could feel it, his body has been divided in half. "Ah well I believe this would be of use to them" Trevor picked up a M24 SWS from the deceased sniper.

Few hours later after they have arrived at the base, well of course because of the snipers, attackers and other threats that tried to kill them delayed the speed, but still they all arrived in 1 piece.

The base wasn't there, it was just a mountain with many cracks on it.

"So where is it?" Esdeath asks

"Don't be fooled by what a simple piece of earth can hide"

"The base is in that mountain, I would say it is about 1.5 km in height and combined with the width, it is more than possible to hide a full military base in it, not to mention some part of the base could also be underground, but our intel tells us that it can transform into a bigger war base" Trevor told them

"What's the plan now?" Najenda asked

"Vadim and his team's have observed the ins and out of this base, and now we have most of the information needed. For 1, we know that it is in that mountain, 2 if it's something that's covered by the mountain, there has to be some very huge air vents, we will get in by those passages. On the north which is right infront of us, is the main hall which is guarded by maybe over a thousand soldiers, all equipped with modern WWIII military gear and weapons, we need someone that can handle them and push on to the center of that building" Trevor explained

"Then, we will go, Akame and Sheele can handle them" Najenda volunteered

"So your team will be attacking this section, just remember, that these soldiers are not like the Imperial Guards, they are equipped with either assault rifles, SMGs or any other type of firearm, so be very careful"

"The east section is for the hangar, anti-air guns and armory, neither Trevor or I can attack this section, we do not want them to destroy the valuable weapons or vehicles they have, so we need a team with stealth and speed. The objective here is to execute every enemy without setting off the alarm in this section"

"Hmm, if that's the case, why don't we change our teams a bit? Akame, Sheele you 2 go with Kiyoshi and silently get rid of the enemies on that section" Najenda ordered

"Then why don't I attack the main hall with you Najenda, it's been a while hasn't it? My former colleague? " Esdeath asked

"Yes, Fine then, you will join me , but don't you dare try anything"

"I signed the agreement already, we are allies, from that moment onwards I did not take you as an enemy"

"Bols, is your Teigu ready?"

"Yes Captain"

"Good"

"The operations room is where their highest ranking officers and soldiers are staged, this area is stationed at the west, I will be attacking here while Vadim will attack the south which is the barracks for both normal and Elite Soldiers. So everyone could follow the plan? Alright Let's end the New Order!"

"Take no prisoners Comrades"

Date: 5th December 1024

Time: 8:37 pm

Location: New Order's base, far from the Capital

Objectives:

1.Siege the New Order's base.

2.Capture it from them.

3.Secure their weapons, ammunition and vehicles

4.Collect all information of the other enemy (NET).

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

We begin by what happens in the main hall in the northern part of the base. To Esdeath, Bols, Najenda and her Teigu, Susanoo.

"Ahh this brings back memories huh?" said Esdeath after freezing 7 soldiers before kicking the chunk of ice, shattering it and them.

"Please don't remind me of the past, what matters now is that we work together and defeat the real enemy" Najenda replied before she fires her prosthetic hand at one of the riflemen, grabbing him, and reeled herself to the arm, and quickly delivers a kick to the jaw of the rifleman, instantly killing him. While her Teigu, Susanoo was having no trouble dealing with a whole group of them as all the damage from bullets and explosives caused no effect to him because of his regenerative ability. And soon they noticed to flames of the Rubicante which Bols used to burn a huge number of enemies. Suddenly, a high ranking soldier came out, he was about 3 meters tall, wore an all white robe together with the pointed hat and 2 M134s as his arms. "Enemy detected, engaging" the man or well cyborg opened fire at them.

They all took cover behind some wide pillars of the building as the cyborg continuously sprayed hundreds of lead at them. "Come on, his gun sure has to reload after a while" Esdeath was prepared to attack as soon as the firing stops. And so it did after probably a few thousand bullets were shot, both M134 had overheated, they all came out of cover, Esdeath froze both of the cyborg's shoulders and Susanoo came with his Wolf Fang Mace and shattered them both as the both of his arm were broken off together with the 2 M134 fell to the ground. But it didn't end there as Najenda came from the front and punched the cyborg with her prosthetic hand. The enemy falls to the ground but after a few seconds gets up again, they took a few steps back to just think what the cyborg could do with both of his arms gone.

"Main weapons: destroyed. Self destruct system initialize" Before they could stop it he detonated himself causing a small explosion which could not kill a human, but what came after it are guaranteed to do so. Which were sharp pointed needles that were shot at the 4.

A few seconds passed , and as soon as the dust and had cleared from the air, all the New Order soldiers could see was all Najenda, Bols, Susanoo and Esdeath were completely unharmed as there was a huge hemisphere of thick ice that protected everyone. "Is everyone alright?" Esdeath asks

"We're fine, thanks for that"

Esdeath defrosts the ice that was covering them and the 4 continues their attack.

We now go to the south section where Vadim was ready to cause some damage (well not too much since it will destroy the building).

"Contact! Rebel Army captain!" a soldier yelled out and in a few moments Vadim was surrounded by a few hundred soldiers with their M4A1s, M240s, Hell some even slapped a M203 (Noob Tube) on their rifle, while a few others had some Bazookas. All of them aimed their weapons at Vadim.

"Go ahead shot! Try and kill me" but they didn't, they did hesitate but still opened fire when the Captain raised his Gatling gun at them. But all those bullets and explosives were completely useless against the Soviet Cyborg as he didn't move a meter and started to spin his weapon "My turn now" he starts firing, each 30mm bullet was enough to put massive holes into their bodies and within 30 seconds, Vadim stopped firing his left arm. All was left are blood and guts but then 2 people came out from the shadows wearing vests and equipped with M249s, "Hard to believe you could find us, you Red Communist!" one of them yelled

"Haha, don't worry Peterson, we will make quick work of this monster"

"Enough talk cowards, just what I expected from some inbred racist terrorists"

"Heh, with a body like that, there's no way this commie could avoid my AP rounds, ain't that right Judas?"

"Of course, not to mention we have the gift of greatness because we are the best race on the earth"

"Are you done?" Vadim asked from behind them

"WHAT?"

"You don't deserve to live" Vadim spun up his turbine arm and punched both Judas and Peterson chopping them into a bloody mess from the blades of his turbine. Some few seconds later a bullet hit his chest but it just caused a spark and didn't do damage "Again, a sniper?" Vadim activates his thermal vision and immediately found the sniper which got ripped in half before he could fire another shot from his M40A3. Then again, a bullet hit Vadim, but this time it was a .50 BMG which still did nothing to Vadim's body, "This is getting annoying" Vadim found the sniper hiding up in the one of the many air vents.

"Oh shit, even a .50 Cal from my M82 can't damage this cyborg, fuck I must report to Taylor" but before he could, Vadim spun his gun a bit and just shot 1 30mm bullet into that vent and the sniper's face was soon unrecognizable as the bullet hit the exact middle of his face. Then more reinforcements came just to kill 1 Rebel Army Captain. "Atleast this is better than hide and seek with snipers"

On forward to the next section, the east section where most of the soldiers have gone to the North and South section because of the chaos. This is the place where Sheele, Kiyoshi and Akame begin their silent and stealthy attack. "Alright Let's do this quietly, we aren't as strong as the others, so stick together"

They went into the shadows and avoided being detected by the enemies. They stopped for a while because "Wait, there are 2 guards, let them pass or eliminate?" Akame asked Kiyoshi in which 2 guards were running towards the other sections

"Let them pass, either the Captain or Generals will kill them"

They moved on after the guards went off, and soon they found 2 guards guarding the alarm switch Trevor was talking about.

"So Sheele, can you take the other one down?" Kiyoshi asked

"Yes, I might be clumsy, but killing is something I'm good at"

Kiyoshi dove down with his hatchets and aimed them at the guard's neck, thus cutting it in a V-shape which killed him a few seconds later. Sheele used her huge Extase to cut the other enemy vertically which divides him clean in half. But then another soldier appeared aiming a Remington 870 at both of them, he pumps his shotgun, but before he could fire, Akame sliced a huge cut on his chest, the Poison from the Murasame spread like wildfire and the soldier dies 5 seconds later after his heart stops.

"Thanks Akame" Sheele thanked her

"Don't mention it"

Kiyoshi disconnected the alarm switch, but there were still a few guards patrolling the area, so the 3 went and successfully eliminated the rest of the enemies, until a woman came out "Really think you could defeat us?" she flicked her fingers and Her hand turned into flames which shocked the 3 (excluding Akame). The woman was the same one that battled Randall in the past (well more like ran away from him), but now her sights are on the 3.

"Kiyoshi, Sheele continue the mission, I will take care of her"

"What? She's not human" Sheele disagreed

"No, She is human, but she can convert some of the compounds in her body into flammable compounds which burns by the spark caused by the flint and steel on the fingers, only people who have the Fire Crystal in their body can do this"

"Fire Crystal?"

"Long story, I will tell later, for now let's go, Akame will be fine" Kiyoshi came up next to Sheele's side and whispers "Don't worry, she knows what she's doing"

after the 2 had left it was a showdown between the fire woman and Akame.

Akame took out her Murasame, took a stance and her enemy charged at her before she tried to kick Akame with her leg that has already been in flames, Akame avoids it and slashed her sword which hits the said leg but it just passes through the flames and the poison could not work.

"I guess Randall was right, glad he gave me this" Akame thought as she took out the flask Randall gave it to her with her other hand from her back pocket.

Akame thought of a strategy and ran straight at the Fire Crystal user which doesn't seem intimidated at all but as soon as Akame was 5 meters from the woman, Akame vanished, the woman panicked and searched all around her but Akame wasn't there. But then she felt something hit her head, and the liquid began to corrode the top part of her skull.

"CRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" she screams while Akame dropped back to the ground from where she was up in the air

"FUCK FUCK FUCK, this bitch is smart, I can't fight her, I have to retreat" The woman ran off and Akame followed behind. It didn't take Akame long to realised she was running to the northern section as Kiyoshi and Sheele have almost cleared the east section.

Lastly, the west section which Trevor was attacking,

He busted through the thick glass sliding doors and pretty much layed waste in the operation room with his Chainsaw arm. Nothing could slow him down, even if it's a 12 gauge, 5.56x45mm, 7.62x51mm, sharp objects or even some explosive, he evaded all danger and focused his mind to 1 thing: Killing their leader

"WHERE? WHERE IS YOUR FUCKING LEADER? WHERE IS THE MAIN MOTHERFUCKER THAT WANTED TO START THIS BULLSHIT AGAIN???"

Finally from a far he found an average looking man with the Imperial Wizard badge on his clothing

"THERE YOU ARE, IT ENDS HERE" Trevor wasted no time charging before slicing the legs of the leader followed by the arms then the body by the waist and lastly the head. Trevor then proceeded killing everyone else in that section.

"HAAAHAHAHAHA, FINALLY THE NEW ORDER IS OVER, OH WAIT" Trevor bent down and read the name of the leader by the name tag on his clothing

"BENJAMIN? HAAAAH, AND NOW YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD"

All attacks lasted for about 2 hours until every enemy was dead (except the flame woman fleeing from Akame)

"May I have your attention please? This is to Esdeath, Najenda, Bols, Akame, Kazakov, Sheele and my rookie Kiyoshi. We meet up at the operations room" Trevor announced through the loud speakers from the main mic in the operations room.

But as Akame was chasing the woman, the woman saw the other group in the northern section, they spread out a bit taking a look at the place.

The woman saw no way out, and ripped the Fire Crystal from her abdomen and before she could destroy it by throwing it to the soild ground, Akame from behind, impaled her straight through the heart which kills her immediately, Akame grabbed the Fire Crystal which had a very weird colour.

Timeskip 20 minutes after they grouped up at the operations room

"Now, could someone go back and tell the rest the mission was a success, and don't go alone, go with someone strong like Ka-, nevermind, Kazakov it's either me or you going back there" Trevor said

"I will stay I need check the building for any enemies hiding" Vadim replied

"Alright then, is anyone injured?" Trevor asks

"Najenda's shot a few times but she can still walk, Akame got a slight burn when fighting an enemy and Sheele was wounded from an enemy knife attack, but none of the injuries are life-threatening" Esdeath answered

"Take them to Michael now, the rest of us will settle things here"

And so Trevor, Najenda, Akame and Sheele went to their base


	15. The Next Step

Date: 6th December 1024

Time: 3:00 a.m.

Location: New Order's base (Captured by the team)

Captain Vadim, Esdeath, Kiyoshi, Bols and Susanoo stayed at the building as the rest of the group went back to the Night Raid's base

"We got a problem everyone" Vadim walked towards the team after inspecting the operation room

"What is it? Were there any enemies that fleed?" Esdeath asks

"No, the problem is that a War is about to start"

"What? Didn't we just kill every last enemy here?"

"Negative, we have not even started on the real threat, The NET"

"NET?"

"Think of them as robots that want to kill us all. Now, My scanners locate a few NET Warships and many other types of Naval crafts incoming from the North Sea. Fortunately, They are quite far from the Capital, an estimated time of arrival is 1 week"

"What? They already have Warships?"

"Yes, We need someone to inform the rest back at base, right now the first step is to capture the Capital"

"I will go, I will catch up with the rest of our group that were injured" Susanoo volunteered

"May I join? Captain?" Bols asked Esdeath

"Well Vadim has this place covered, so alright"

Bols and Susanoo went off to the rest of their team that were injured.

"Wait Captain, how big would you guess their battalion is?" Kiyoshi asked Vadim

"Few thousands, they are trying to test how strong the Capital is for now"

"THOUSANDS??? How are we suppose to fight all of them? Right now combined with everyone of our allies, we only have 27 fighting men and women"

"The Revolutionary Army of this world will surely help us"

"But Sir, what about the rest of the NET? There's no way they have only a few thousand units at their base or factory, they might be even producing more units every hour by now"

"Yes, the possibility of that is very high, the only way to end this is to destroy all of them"

"What if they have Nuclear weapons Captain?"

"Then we must do what the Rebel Army did in the last world"

"WHAT? Sir, there will be plenty of casualties if we do that"

" It is better plenty of casualties than total extermination "

" ... Yes Sir"

"But remember 1 more thing, this world has some weird weapons that they call Teigus, it will surely be useful as I would think the machines do not know about them"

"Alright Captain"

Kiyoshi walked towards the armory to observe the weapons they will be using, but then Esdeath came from behind and asked the white-haired Werefox besides his Fox-ear "What did the Rebel Army do in your world and why were there plenty of casualties?"

Kiyoshi jumped forward and turned behind as he thought it was an enemy

"Oh! General Esdeath, I'm sorry, I thought you were an enemy"

"Yes, so care to explain?"

"Of course Esdeath, it happened during the Third World War since 2053 until 2058, during that time period, technology was very advanced and most of the countries had nuclear weapons of mass destruction including the New Order. Nuclear Weapons were weapons so powerful that 1 attack could wipe out 1 whole city, The Rebel Army knew the New Order had weapons of such and tried to find a method which would prevent them from using those weapons. Unfortunately, they had no solution, until a Scientist invented a new weapon, an EMP device that could be used to eliminate nuclear threats completely for a period of time, with a downside, nearly all unshielded electronic devises around the world would be able to work which was a necessity during that generation. However, They had no choice and detonated it. What followed was 5 years of mass ground, naval and air warfare. Both sides had to change their way of war, soldiers had to use engine-only vehicles and no electronic devises were available, these years were only fought with weapons that were nearly equal to those of WWII. Saying that time period was horrible would be an understatement. As things could not get any worse, it did in 2054 with the introduction of new weapons for both sides at the same time, the New Order had-War"

Vadim interrupted Kiyoshi's story "Warpriests, and we had Juggernauts, Warpriests were Biological weapons created through mutating a normal soldier while Juggernauts were mechanized exoskeleton powered mostly with an alternative to electricity usually steam powered. 2054 until 2058 was a time of absolute chaos. That all changed on March 7 2058, when the EMP device had reached it's end, also when Trevor Irons and his group launched a mass slaughter of over 1 billion people including men, women and children that were inside a bunker in the NA, most of them were already brainwashed by the New Order and their crazy ideology. So we, The Rebel Army justifies what Trevor had done and shortly after some occurrences around the world, Trevor joined the Rebel Army and WWIII ended in 2060 which was a few months before the Machines, which had been created as soon as NA knew about the return of electronics, launch a mass nuclear attack, luckily for us, we were prepared for an attack of such as we had bunkers too that were scattered across the world, although this minimised the amount of casualties by 20%, what followed in 2065 surely will be the first stage of human extinction as nearly all female humans were infected with a biological weapon created by the NET. That is in the past, what we need to focus on now is the present"

"You're right, now we need to protect humanity in this world from the machines"

Now on to Bols and Susanoo who have told the rest of the group the news

"Oh? The NET is here? This would be fun, first capture the Capital huh? I'll do that" Trevor himself volunteered

"What? Alone? No that's suicide" Najenda disagreed

"What should I worry about? I mean if they only got soldiers as strong as Esdeath, That'll just be a fucking walk in the park for me"

"We have heard from the Revolutionary Army that the Capital has a Teigu that makes the Demon Extract seem like nothing"

"Trust me, I have killed millions of both man and machines" Trevor took off leaving the others behind

"Alright, well we still have to treat the injured, come on guys, we got no time to waste" Najenda spoke

Timeskip 4 hours later

The 5 arrived at their base where the rest of the group had already heard the news from Trevor who had stopped by the base before attacking the Capital.

"Wait, TREVOR REALLY DID GO TO THE CAPITAL ALONE?" Najenda asked

"Hussein did insist to come with him, while Jeff and Leone also wanted to follow" Randall answered

"So the 4 of them went off already? What about the 2 of Tatsumi's friends?"

Michael came into the room "Completely recovered and good as new" he replies

"What now boss?" Bulat asks

"First we need to tell the Revolutionary Army about the situation"

"I'll go boss" Tatsumi said

"I will come with you Tatsumi" Lubbock added

"You sure about that? Right now the machines might already be out there hunting for us. At a time like this, we can't to afford to lose even 1 soldier, I will also join you" Randall said

"Alright then"

On to Trevor, Jeff, Leone and Hussein who have arrived at the Capital

"Alright Captain, what's our plan?"

"Let's just kill everyone? They all love the Empire afterall" Trevor had no problem going into combat again even though he just did hours ago

"WHAT? NO! Most of them know about the corrupted Empire which they absolutely hate, we need to protect those people" Leone could not accept the order

"Really? Then let's spare them and kill the Imperial Police only, but I want the leader to all of this be captured alive, doesn't matter if it's in pieces or fully intact"

"We will do it" Jeff and Leone

"Good, I'll be killing their soldiers, this would make their palace less protected"

"I will give you covering fire from this rooftop Sir"

"Good luck"

Jeff and Leone had broke into the palace.

"We would have to watch each others back here Jeffrey"

"Yea, don't worry I wouldn't let any enemy harm us, Let's go"

They ran towards the prime minister Honest's room killing numerous guards on the way, both were fast, strong and had an aggressive fighting style.

"Wait, watch out Leone! There's a big one over there" Jeff points to a huge soldier with a cannon of a gun aimed at Leone

"Ah? A high ranking soldiers, he's dead" Before he could fire his gun, Leone plunges on him with lighting like speed and kicks his jaw, knocking him out as he drops to the ground. Many more soldiers kept on coming but the 2 fighters had no problem what's so ever beating them, both of them could 1 punch-kill a soldier from the Capital.

"Guess this will take longer than expected huh Jeffrey?"

"I guess so but don't worry, the prime minister's got nowhere to run. ENGAGING HEAT!!!" Jeff took off his shirt and his scarred body once again turned bright red just like when he fought Esdeath, his attacks were already fast before but as his body had turned red, he was just unavoidable to the enemies, he would run right passed 10 soldiers and they all got punched in either the jaw, heart or hit from behind the neck, in 2 seconds all of them were dead or dying.

They fought for minutes until reinforcements stopped coming.

"Ah finally, Let's move on"

"No you won't, your journey ends here " A big man approached them

"Be Careful Jeff! That guy is General Budo, He is said to be stronger than Esdeath"

"Oh? I see, fine, I'll fight you"

"Bad choice rebel!" General Budo used his Teigu to create a bolt of lightning which struck Jeff's body

"JEFF!"

"I'm fine Leone, but this is going to take a while, you go complete the mission now, I'll catch up"

"WHAT? No, I can't leave you to fight him"

"Now Leone, I promised I'll be fine"

"Damnit, you PROMISED me Jeff!" Leone ran off to Honest's position

"So General Budo, Let's do this"

"You DON'T STAND A CHANCE!!!" Budo charged with his electric fists and punches Jeff, but Jeff could easily block it with his arms which were hardened.

"What? How?"

Jeff grabs him by the throat and threw him up breaking the ceiling before he too jumps up on to the roof of the palace while Budo recovered

"Never underestimate your opponent"

"I never did, LIGHTNING CRASH!!!" The weather turned dark and a few bolts of lightning struck the roof of the palace which all Jeff evaded and counted by kicking Budo's chest sending him flying and his body hits a wall. But still he got up and raised his fist as they both sprinted towards each other before exchanging punches, about a hundred punches were thrown before Budo couldn't take it anymore and yelled "Advent of Thunder Emperor!!!" soon after pillars of lightning pierced the roof and went all the way towards the ground but Jeff knew how to counter it by hardening his entire body while still having HEAT engaged as his body turns from bright red to dull black except for his eyes that turned red.

"Now bring it on! Budo!"

"You think I am scared??? SOLID SHOOTER!!!" Budo charged a huge amount of electrical energy before firing a black-colored electric beam at Jeff. Jeff avoids it by jumping into the air and wall-jumps on the wall of the palace towards Budo.

"Shit! He evaded it???"

Jeff Clenched his fist before punching Budo's skull, cracking it, Jeff then lands right next Budo as he attacks again by a kick to the General which hit him on the side of his neck shattering his cervical spine, thus killing him while his body plummets to the ground from the roof.

"E.K.I.A." Jeff's body turned back to normal and he continued towards Leone ahead

"COME ON!!! IS THIS ALL THE EMPIRE'S GOT?" Trevor's killing spree continues in the Capital, but the soldiers quickly gave up and ran away from Trevor since it's obvious that even a million of them don't stand a chance to defeat Trevor, it only took Trevor 15 minutes to eliminate about a few thousand of them. He still had the energy to fight all of them until the palace was just painted blood red.

Not to mention that Hussein was outside with his rifle and aiming it straight at the many General in the Emperor's office as there was a huge open window that made it easy for Hussein to snipe each of them

"2, 3, 4 confirmed targets"

He rapidly pulls the trigger 4 times and all 4 targets instantly got a hole right through their chest leaving only the prime minister and the Emperor.

"Your Majesty, we must get out of here now" Honest told the traumatised kid emperor. The Emperor followed the Prime Minister into a secret underground passage for emergency. "Your Majesty, you need to sign these papers, these will make sure the Empire stays in good hands if anything happens to you"

"Ok ok" The Emperor blindly signs it

"Good! give it to me, Your Majesty"

The Emperor gives Honest the papers "Wait, Honest, what do you mean by 'in good hands'?"

"Hehehehe, Listen kid, by just signing these papers, you just STEPPED DOWN AS EMPEROR and agreed that I will be the ruler of this country, I planned this a long time ago, my group The Wild Hunt is attacking the palace right now. you are nothing than a useless little piece of shit!" Honest pulled out his golden flintlock pistol and shot the child in the head, killing him

"Finally, The Empire is mine! Although their attack is 1 day early, it doesn't matter, everything now belongs to me!!!" Honest walks away from the scene after he keeps the papers in his pocket and reloads his pistol

Suddenly the wall burst and there was Leone, Cracking her knuckles as she slowly walks towards Honest

"Quit your dreaming Fat Bastard"

"WHAT? WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU? Don't tell me you're from the Night Raid! Too bad for you then" Honest aimed his gun at Leone and fire 1 shot which completely missed

"You're finished Honest! You will pay for all the terrible things you've done to this country!" Leone unleashed her anger by gouging his right eye out with her beast claws, then breaking his leg and lastly kicks the back of his head until he went unconscious.

"Leone, you did it! Come on let's drag this chunk of meat to Trevor" Jeff caught up to her and they tied a rope to Honest's legs and dragged him to Trevor,

Trevor walks in the hall and meet up with the 2 of them.

"There you go Sir" Jeff show Trevor the unconscious Honest

"This will be enough. Much obliged Jeff, Leone"

"Why would you need this piece of shit alive?" Leone asks

"This is for me to send a message to the people of the Empire"

"How?"

"Come with me"

Timeskip many hours later

Honest woke up completely naked with his hand tied behind his back and meat hooks in his back hanging him from a high pole which had a platform next to it in the MIDDLE of the Capital with many people watching.

"Morning Pig, enjoyed your last sleep?" William was on the platform equipped a flask in his left hand

"What is happening? This is a dream for sure" Honest thought to himself before William threw the flask at Honest's face and the acid in it began to deform his face "GRAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Even the people were a bit disturbed by what William did, but that was just the beginning of it.

Trevor was the only one watching as the rest of the group had went back to the base to rest.

Below Honest was a Glass Box about 3x3x3 meters in size, William pulled a lever which dropped Honest into the box and placed a lid on top of it which had a small hole on it. William took out a grenade and threw it into the box and closed the lid.

"Wha it thi?"Honest mouth couldn't speak as a human no more before the Sarin gas from the grenade came out and makes Honest to inhale it.

Everyone watched in disbelief what happened minutes later as Honest started to vomit violently, twitch and jerk and finally, the nerve agent suffocates him in a series of convulsive spasms.

Many citizens shielded their childrens' eyes before Honest's execution was just too painful to even look at. After that, Trevor got up on the platform and announced to all the people of the Capital "CITIZENS OF THE EMPIRE! On this day forward, The Monarchy rule will be abolished and this country will be ruled temporarily by this man right here William Edwards. And I, Trevor Irons will keep the peace of this country by making new regulations which you can read on the signboard near the Palace, from now on, everyone can finally live in peace as the corrupted rule of this fat ass right here is FUCKING OVER!!!!"

"YEAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" Every citizen yelled in happiness, some cried tears of joy to the wonderful news

"So Sir, I'll be staying here huh?"

"Yep, just for a while until we figure out who could actually lead this country, I'll be going back to the base, good luck Edwards"


	16. Their First Strike

Date: 9th December 1024

Location: Capital

Time: 5.43 P.M.

Most of the town were still celebrating the fall of the prime minister and a new beginning for the country. It was all just so joyful during the time. But that time did not last long, as at 6.27 P.M. a huge explosion happened at some stores. It was a missile that hit that area and killed many, the new leader, William ordered everyone in the town to stay calm.

"NOW Everyone, listen to me, We are currently being attacked by some forces, I order all of you to evacuate the Capital immediately. Move as far away as possible from the Capital. This will only be temporary, as soon as you see this flare in the sky above the Capital, it's a sign that it is safe" William took out a flare gun and shot a flare into the sky which ignited into a red star.

"Bloody Hell, guess the NET made their move already" William went on his way towards the Night Raid's base.

At the Night Raid's base

"Boss, what should we do? That 'thing' just hit the Capital" Chelsea asked

"It's called a ballistic missile, must be fired from their Warships, damn, it must be already near the shore off the Capital" Jeff knew what exactly it was

"Captain Vadim gave me these communication devices to me, they are called telephones. We have to use them if we want to take the Warship down" Najenda showed everyone a few small devices

"But with what?" Jeff asks

"We brought some C4 from the hideout that we raided the other day" Jack answered

"Alright would it be enough?"

"Enough to take down even a Giga Titan, a Warship will be nothing"

"Alright, but who is going?"

"Jeff, Vadim wants to speak with you using the phone"

"Captain? Can you hear me?"

"Ah, yes yes Hartmann, I can, I know about the missile, we have to destroy the Warship before it finds out about the location of the base"

"We have enough explosives, what's your order Sir?"

"Do it, the ship is approaching the main bridge connecting the Capital to the other continent, be careful"

"Yes Sir we will"

"So, Captain allows it, who's going?"

"I will, my cloaking abilities might be useful" Jack volunteered

"Me, I can disguise myself as one of them if anything goes wrong" Chelsea too

"Alright then I will go to" Michael aswell

"Good luck y'all, sink that Warship" Trevor was not going on the mission

"The Danger Beast I used the other day will fly you 3 there in an hour or so" Najenda Mentioned her stingray like Danger Beast the other episode

"Alright let's gear up"

15 minutes later and away they went to the Bridge with the main objective to destroy the Warship

"Jack, you're ready for this?"

"I'm always ready Michael"

"Jack, I never asked how you got those knifes, where did you get them?" Chelsea asks

"Oh, I got them from the Jaegers"

"And why were you there again?"

"The 5 of us got teleported to different locations, I was teleported there where I met Esdeath first"

Michael stood up and took a look at the Capital from a distance (which had some smoke from the debris caused by the missile covering an area)

"You two are getting along fine huh?" Michael said to the 2

"Yea most of the time at base we talk or troll around with the others" Jack replied

"Troll around?" Chelsea a bit confused

"It's a phrase which stands for messing around in my old world"

"Oh I see, hah remember that one time we did that prank on Lubbock?"

"Oh yes that was gold, he never saw it coming hahahha"

"Oh really what did you 2 do?" Michael asked

"We worked together on this one, first Jack used his cloaking abilities and teased Lubbock from behind while he was fixing his Cross Tail a bit, Lubbock at first got so confused, then I used my Gaea Foundation to disguise myself as Najenda, screwed around with him, and even made him confess his love for Najenda"

"Then Chelsea (disguised as Najenda) asked for a kiss from Lubbock, at first he was overjoyed, he couldn't believe his luck and then he took a deep breath, closed his eyes and approached with his face, Chelsea switch desguises as she turned from Najenda in a fat old man (like Honest) right in front of Lubbock's face, She told him to open his eyes, which he did and screamed out loud as he was so disgusted from what he was about to do and nearly pissed his pants. Chelsea turned back to normal and Lubbock felt the worst kind of betrayal as he got so mad, me and Chelsea ran into the base, I activated my cloak, and Chelsea turned into Randall for a while"

"Yea, he saw me do it and after a few seconds of running I lost him and he was still searching for Randall. Until he met the REAL Randall, he angrily asked Randall to change back, but Randall has no idea what Lubbcok wanted, so Randall rips his own head off which creeps the hell out of Lubbock and also making the green haired idiot believing Randall"

"Damn, you guys are evil, anyway we are reaching the sea already, I can see it from here. Remember our objective is to destroy the Warship silently, we can't expose ourselves, if they found us, we're good as dead. So thankfully I brought this small boat" Michael opened his backpack to reveal a compacted rubber boat

"Yes and I brought the engine for it while Chelsea brought the explosives"

"Are you sure this is enough?"

"Chels, this is C4, a very powerful type of explosive, it's enough to make a hole in the ship that will sink it" Jack explained

"Huh, I guess I do not know much of modern technology"

Meanwhile with Tatsumi, Lubbock and Randall who have arrived at the Revolutionary Army HQ. Where they met the 2 other Generals of the Revolutionary Army.

"Greetings General Hemi, General Nakaido, I, Tatsumi from the Night Raid have a message from General Najenda"

"Go ahead, What is it?" They asked

"It's hard for me to explain this but the Empire has already fallen, but a new enemy has began their attack on the Capital, their first strike has killed atleast a hundred civilians"

"And who is this 'new enemy'?"

"They are well, machines from another world"

"Alright listen kid we don't have time for your dreaming, the Empire would not fall that easy by the hands of a small group like the Night Raid, there is no stronger force other than us which are against the Empire too. Also There's no such thing as hostile machines, they are just tools for humans, and from another world? Quit the nonsense kid"

"If I may Tatsumi?" Randall asked

"Fine"

Randall stepped forward he first looked at the 2 Generals, grabs his head and rips it clean off with the black gas coming out of his neck

"What is this? What are you? A sorcerer?" The shocked Hemi asked Randall

"Negative General, I'm just a regular soldier from the Resistance"

"Don't be ridiculous, guards seize him!"

They all tried but their weapons had no effect on Randall

The spears, swords and bullets just went through Randall and did nothing, but they kept on trying.

"Tatsumi? You don't mind if I will take care them?"

"Wait, RANDALL! NOO!"

Randall took out his huge sword and started to bash every single guard with the handle and it didn't took long before he was done.

"What do you want from us?"

Randall answers "Your help and cooperation in order to fight the NET"

"NET?"

"Long story, save it for after the war"

"What? A war will only bring thousands of casualties"

"Which is better? Thousands or Millions? The NET main objective is to annihilate all humans, take a look at the Capital from here, very sure the smoke is visible from here"

But then a soldier came in with a message "General Nakaido, our scouts have reported a huge projectile flying so fast in the sky, which lastly hit an area of the Capital, it did a huge amount of damage which we have never seen before"

"A huge projectile?"

"It must have had a long cylinder shaped body, a cone on 1 end and some flames coming out of the other" Randall described it although he didn't see it

"What? He's right General"

"It's called a Ballistic missile, a modern weapon that could annihilate an entire city, the one that hit the Capital must be small since the smoke was too little"

"How do you knows this, what's your name? Why did you come to us?"

"Randall Schwarz, I came because the Revolutionary Army will always help humanity. I know this information because the world I live in is at a constant War with the Machines, 10 years and counting, Millions have died, but all would've if we didn't fight back"

"We are doing all this for the people, so yes we will fight against the NET"

"It's great to hear that, My Captain also ask for manpower near the Capital, the many modern weapons we were collected would be of use to the Revolutionary Army"

"Fine, we will send some of our men, how many did he request?"

"1 Million"

"WHAT?"

"We need to teach them to be used to modern weapons"

"What exactly do you mean by modern weapons?"

"Tatsumi, you did bright that thing I told you?"

"Yea here" Tatsumi tossed a rifle to Randall which he grabs, loads and fires the whole 30 round mag into the empty wall. The Generals were amazed by the fast fire rate, low recoil, plentiful amount of bullets and the light design of the firearm.

"This is an M4A1, fully automatic carbine with a 30 round magazine"

"30 BULLETS?"

"Yes since it's gas operated, it doesn't need any other energy sources like electricity"

"Alright, you've proven your point, Randall Schwarz. We will send 1 Million soldiers, we accept the offer from your Captain, we will fight together"

"Thank you General"

Now to William who just arrived at the Night Raid's base

"I'm afraid I've got some bad news for you all, the missile hit the market area of the Capital, about a hundred died"

"WHAT? That bad?" Sheele could not believe the destruction caused by just 1 missile

"We're lucky it's just a hundred, not more. We have to contact Michael and the rest, befo-" Jeff and the rest just heard a very loud BOOM, it was as if an earthquake happened, many objects fell off shelves and all of them could feel the Tremor,

"What the FUCK?"

Everyone went out the base and they saw the entire kitchen was gone, instead a giant creater was there.

"Oh Fuck this is Bad, listen everyone they know about our location but the missile thankfully didn't hit us, the slight air resistance and gravity difference from my world caused the missile to miss it's target instead, anyway, the 3 must destroy the Warship immediately now" Trevor told everyone

"WHAT? Hang on I'll try to contact Michael" Jeff tried a call with Michael

Michael: Michael here.

Jeff: Mike, get rid of that ship now! A Missile nearly hit the all of the base.

Michael: Oh shit, we're on our way right now, the shipped fired a few missiles.

Jeff:Do it quickly, ahhhh FUCKKKK, another one just blew up a few hundred meters from here, we can't get away from the base, they might have a satellite camera.

Michael: We're in the boat, approaching target.

Michael went right next to the side of the ship which the NET did not notice since the waves were strong and it was raining heavily. The ship was beneath the bridge they took out 3 grappling hook guns

"Alright Jack, Chelsea, here we are. Fire the hook directly at the bottom of the bridge" They did and all the ropes were hooked to the bridge.

"Good, now Chels, give me the pack of C4"

"Here Jack"

Jack sticked it to the bottom side of the ship unnoticed,

"Alright good to go"

They ascended with just a jump, the small device connected to the rope took them all the way up to the bottom of the bridge in a matter of seconds.

"Jeff, what's your status?" Michael asked on the phone

"A few other missiles hit nearby, SO SEND IT TO HELL ALREADY!!!!" Trevors voice could be heard by Michael

"Jack all set? Hit the switch"

Jack did but nothing happened

"WHAT? It doesn't work? It's red there's no connection"

"What? Damn, give it to me" Chelsea tried but still nothing

"GODDAMNIT, THAT WARSHIP IS TEARING US APART, BLOW IT UP NOW GUYS!!! NOW!" Trevor said to the whole team

"Michael, WHAT SHOULD WE DO?" Chelsea taught of no possible method, without her noticing, Jack took out a spare C4 charge out of her backpack

"Jack what are you?" Michael had a shock expression

"Yea"

"ARE YOU SERIO-"

"yes, this is the only way, you're more important to the team afterall"

"What are you guys arguing about?" Chelsea asked

"Alright then Jack Owens"

"Yea Michael Smith it's been great, send my regards to everyone"

"WHAT ARE YOU 2 TALKING ABOUT?"

"Take care of Chelsea for me please"

"I will Jack"

"TELL ME WHAT ARE YOU TW-" Jack grabbed her face with his other hand, "Since the day I met you, I've always thought you were cute Chels" He kisses her out of the blue. He pulls back his face "Goodbye Chels, farewell Michael" he smiles and releases his grappling hook Making him fall to the side of the ship.

"WHAT!!!! JACK! NOO WHAT ARE YOU DOING, Michael I'm going back down"

Michael prevented Chelsea from doing so by locking the hook, disabling it from being released

"WHY MICHAEL, I HAVE TO GO DOWN, JACK'S DOWN THERE!!!"

"It's set and ready to go Michael, hit the switch" Jack said through the phone

"I'm sorry, Jack" Michael hit the detonator and the C4 exploded sinking the ship slowly

"Why, Michael? Why would you do that!?" Chelsea began tearing up

While Michael kept his head down in response to her.

"WHY? WHY SHOULDN'T IT BE ME INSTEAD?"

"Chelsea, Jack was a good friend of mine and this was hard on me too" Michael lifts his head up "HE SAID MY LIFE WAS MORE IMPORTANT BECAUSE I AM THE TEAM'S MEDIC! IF ONLY I WASN'T, I WOULD DO IT, NOW BECAUSE I AM A DOCTOR, HE HAS TO DIE. IT SHOULD'VE HAVE BEEN ME!!!"

Michael looked Chelsea straight in the eyes and she was a bit shocked that he was also crying, he was trying to hide it. "His last request was for me to protect you Chelsea, and that's what I will do till I die"

"Michael, is the Warship down?" Trevor asks

Michael took a deep breath and answered

"Yes Sir, ship has sank, 2 survivors, 1 KIA."

"1 KIA? WHAT THE FUCK YOU MEAN BY THAT?"

"It was Jack Sir, he went with the ship"

"Shit, alright, come home now you and Chelsea, I don't want to lose you and the girl too"

"Yes Sir" Michael again couldn't hold his tears over his deceased friend. Same goes for Chelsea,

"But still Chelsea, He would not want us to be like this, we must be strong and not let his death be in vain. So we must still continue the War against the NET"


	17. Preparations

Date: 10th December 1024

Location: Night Raid's base

Time: 7:28 P.M.

Michael! Chelsea! You're back. Wait, Ummm. Where's um Jack?" Leone asks

"Leone, can we explain this to everyone inside?"

"Why? What happened? Trevor looked pretty pissed just now"

"Please? Leone?"

"Alright then"

Michael and Chelsea had returned to their base and knew what everyone would ask. On the way back Trevor told Michael he wouldn't tell the rest and left it to Michael to do it himself. Everyone had surrounded the table in the main hall and the telephone was placed on the table to connect them to Vadim at the other base.

"It's hard for me to say this but Jack has died" Michael said, shocking everyone

"WHAT???"

"Michael we don't have time for games"

"YOU'RE JOKING MICHAEL!"

"No, the C4 charges didn't detonate on the mission, Jack sacrificed himeself and went down with the ship"

"Why? Wasn't there any other option?"

"Fuck we're going to end up like Jack aswell soon"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Vadim shouted through the devise

"Jack Owens is gone, but remember if we stop now, his death will be pointless. Any one of us may die at any time, but this is just the nature of war. We have 2 options, give up now and all our efforts will be pointless or keep on fighting in order for humanity to survive . What matters most is that we try our best"

"He's right, Jack's death is a wake up call to us. Tomorrow Randall, Tatsumi and Lubbock will return with soldiers from the Revolutionary Army. We need to prepare ourselves, yesterday was only 1 Warship, it's not the end it's just the beginning, in order to avenge our comrade, we have to keep on fighting the NET." Najenda told the group.

"Yes, Our next plan will be to train the soldiers to use modern weapons as soon as they get here" Trevor added

"Acknowledged, we can send half of them to the other base"

"But then someone has to teach them there"

"I will go" Hussein volunteered

"What? just you alone?" William asked

"Negative, permission to assist Hussein to the base?" The T-800 asked

"Approved" Trevor replied

"What about here? Who's going to stand for overwatch?" Jeff asked

"Mine can do it, I've seen her talent, you can rely on her" Hussein said

"Oh thanks, Mr Hussein" she replies

"So we have settled that, the NET units will be here in a few days, we have to prepare IMMEDIATELY!"

"What about the Capital?"

"I have ordered everyone to evacuate it, it is empty" William answers

The next day later

When they were all in the main hall. !!!! They could hear the front door opening, it was Randall and his team, they have returned with a million revolutionary soldiers.

Timeskip an hour after they had explained Jack's death to the 3. The 3 had no choice but to just accept it, and continued with the plan.

"Randall, we have a bit of a problem here. There is a little shortage of weapons here, and not much ammunition either" Trevor said

"Enough for how many Captain?"

"2200 max"

"About 2000 only? Huh that won't do"

"Alright new plan, this under my order, 2000 shall stay here and be with us to defend the Capital, while the rest shall go to the other base"

"I will inform Vadim Captain"

Randall contacted Captain Vadim to inform him about the change of plans in which he agreed and explained that the New Order's base has a secret armoury with more than a million firearms, they can't believe their luck, so the 998 thousand soldiers started their journey to the former New Order's base with Hussein, the T-800, William, Jeff and Leone.

While the remaining 2000 stayed at the base, immediately an hour later, they all grouped up outside where they were each given a rifle, submachine gun or machine gun. Then Randall went on a high rock where everyone could see him, he instructed every step with each weapon, be it an M16, M14, M4, M40, MAC-11 or 10, and many more. He went through everything and explain what are the best usages for it. After he was done, Captain Trevor trained everyone to memorize the ways to operate each gun. Before they could called it a day, each soldier was given their own weapon based on their performance observed by Randall and Trevor.

Timeskip till Nightime. A few soldiers with Akame and Sheele had caught enough food for everyone from hunting wild beasts in the forest. The base had more than enough space for each soldier to stay in. They all were nervous about the battle about to happen in the Capital. The night was late, Mine stayed up since she will be on overwatch till morning. Akame was training late at the training grounds until Randall appeared,

"Why are you up tonight?" She asks

"I'm used to it, I like the night more"

"Remember when we spared last time?"

"Of course"

"I still can't understand how you could move that fast, not to mention with that heavy sword"

"It's all about training, and also the bigger reason being, me controlling my brain limitations"

"What do you mean Randall?"

"Everyone actually has more than twice the amount of strength they use everyday, but because the brain limits this, you can't use all of it at once. The reason why I can use all of my strength is a newly found method to 'off' the brain limiter causing my strength to increase greatly"

"How? Learning it will help us a lot in taking down the NET"

"No, learning it will take more than a year and complete isolation, we don't have that much time"

"I see, anyway, since we're both up you want to try to spar?"

"Yea sure"

And so they clashed with wooden swords, with each outcome being the same.

"And that's 23" Randall offers Akame a hand after his 23th win over her

"Thanks, you think that's it for today? The battle might start tomorrow"

"Yes, we need to have enough rest to always be ready"

Mine was on the top of the building keeping an eye out for enemies while she thinks to herself "Focus, Calmness, Concentration huh? That's what's required to be an excellent sniper, I must keep on practicing, the war is far from over, although one of my friend is gone, we must not give yet"

"Hey Mine" a familiar voice was heard and shocked her

"Woaah Tatsumi, what are you doing so late at night?"

"Can't sleep"

"Huh, I'm on overwatch tonight, so tomorrow a battle might happen huh?"

"That's what our leaders said"

"You know Tatsumi, after observing you for a while, you're alright, Najenda was right about you being a great assassin"

"Thanks Mine, you're not so bad Afterall"

"Not bad? NOT BAD? I'M THE GENIUS SNIPER, I'M FAR BETTER THAN 'NOT BAD' "

"Yea sure"

"What?"

"Nothing see you tomorrow, I will sleep now" Tatsumi left

"Hmmfff"

Meanwhile Kurome had finally recovered after Michael and William had removed the toxins from her body.

"My Yatsufasa has been destroyed, how am I going to be of use to the team without my Teigu? Now I finally get to fight beside Akame again but will it last?"

"Hey"

"Oh Wave, it's you, why are you up?"

"I'm worried about you Kurome, everyone is. The doctor said you are not 100% healed, for now you might not be able to even wield a sword"

"THEN TAKE THIS" Trevor appeared out of nowhere, took out a rifle and gave it to Kurome

"A gun? I have never used one before, I was always trained with a sword"

"Trust me, your team told me there's no way you can fight with a sword if it isn't the last one you had"

"My Yatsufasa had always assisted me in combat, it wasn't just a sword"

"But now, you don't have it anymore. A gun in my old world has been the main weapon of armies around the world for centuries already"

"But I don't know if I would be a great shot"

"Anyone can with practice, so take it, this is an MK14 EBR, semi-auto designated marksman rifle, this thing has great range, power and is just damn accurate"

"I will try Captain Trevor, thank you" Kurome takes the rifle

"Good, tomorrow most of us will go to the Capital, but some will have to stay to keep an eye on Tatsumi's friends"

"I would like to join you Captain" Kurome asks

"What are you sure about this Kurome?" Wave questions worried about her condition

"Yes Wave, I can handle it"

"No, I will go with you, you can't be out there in a warzone all by yourself" Wave said

"Fine both can go" Trevor agreed

Both Wave and Kurome went back to their rooms, and everyone slept calmly throughout the night as if it was their last, well for some it might be.

The night goes by fast and as soon as dawn arrived, everyone got up early. Captain Trevor leaded the 2000 soldiers together with Michael as the team's medic, Bols, Run, Kurome and Wave of the Jaegers and the entire Night Raid excluding Chelsea who was at base with the recovering Ieyasu and Sayo and Randall who was on guard.

As soon as they have arrived, the Capital, it was empty, half of the buildings were destroyed by the NET attacks.

"Is this really what they can do?" A soldier asked

"Tell me about it, it's as if the Capital went through Hell and back" another added

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE, LISTEN UP!! We have a mission, to defend the Capital till our last breath, the people of this state have evacuated it. But if the NET manage to get through and conquer the Capital, they will get to the civilians and kill every single living human cell. REMEMBER! THIS IS OUR EARTH WE MUST FIGHT FOR OUR RIGHTS TO LIVE ON IT. EVEN IF ONE OF US DIES, THE NEXT ONE SHALL ALWAYS BE READY TO PICK UP THAT RIFLE AND KEEP ON FIGHTING!!! SO EVERYONE FIGHT TILL THE LAST MAN!!! FOR THIS IS THE BATTLE FOR HUMANITY" Trevor's speech inspired many before any sign of the NET

"YES SIR!"


	18. Battle Of The Capital

Date: 11th December 1024

Location: The Capital

Time: 4:22 P.M.

"BBRRRRRRRRRRTTT!!!!!!!!!" 3 men were shredded in a matter of milliseconds, Explosions were everywhere killing many and injuring more. A Soldier unloads whole magazine to destroy just 1 T-800 just before he gets his head blown off by another T-800 using a shotgun. Bols' Teigu had almost no effect on the machines, as their skin burns off revealing their creepy metal endoskeleton while they still push forward.

And there was Tatsumi, his vision blurred, he looked around, it was complete chaos, an arm flew right at his face before he starts to realise what is happening. He looks down, his legs, ... they were gone, right up to the knees. "Why? WHY, WHY DID HAVE TO BE LIKE THIS????" Suddenly, a T-800 with no living tissue comes up in front of him with a pistol and points it at his head "Is this the end for us?"

7 hours earlier

Everyone was locked and loaded and ready for war. However, there were no signs of the machines yet.

"Captain, are you sure they are coming?"

"100%"

"There hasn't been any sign of them"

"They will come"

"Most of the soldiers are even wondering if we're Legit"

"Tell them, they will experience Hell soon"

"WHAT?" Wave was worried, he and Trevor were in a building, waiting for the enemy, Mine and Kurome were in a tower with their rifles ready yet still a bit sceptical of each other.

"So don't you dare try anything funny Jaeger"

"I won't, we might have been enemies before, but now we must focus on the mission"

"I'm watching you"

"Better lookout for the enemy instead"

Meanwhile, Michael, Tatsumi, Sheele, Bulat, Susanoo, Najenda, Run, Bols, Lubbock Akame and many more soldiers waited in another building after they were given orders by Trevor. "Are we sure the attack will happen today Michael?"

"If the Captain says so I believe it"

"I mean, we've been waiting for hou-- wait look over there!" Bulat points towards something outside the window.

"Look, there's something flying over there" Tatsumi commented as he pointed at the sky while everyone looked outside the window

"Looks like a really big bird"

"Nah that has to be a Danger Beast"

"Yeah, only a Danger Beast could be that big to fly"

"Hmm, it looks familiar, even from this distance even though it's unclear let me take a closer look" Michael took out a pair of binoculars and took a better look at the flying object.

His expression speaks for itself, he seemed shocked and worried

"N-NAJENDA! TELL EVERYONE TO TAKE COVER!!!!!" "What? Why? It's just a bird"

"NO, look! It's approaching us, everyone take cover!!!!"

"Fine, we trust you on this one"

Everyone went back behind cover before "!!!!!!!!!!!!!" sparks of light exploded right in the place where they were a few seconds ago, had they not listened to Michael, they would be all dead.

"BRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!"

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" Another explosion happened, but this time it was blood, a human body exploded after being hit by the enemy's weapon.

"MY GOD! What just happened?"

"It was not a bird, nor a Danger Beast, it was an airplane"

"What's an airplane Michael?" Najenda asks

"No time to explain just avoid it for now, 1 bullet is more than enough to kill any of us"

"Everyone! Calm down" the situation was bad, most were panicking after what they just saw. The Night Raid members were trying not to lose their mind. "Michael, was that the enemy? If so, we're FUCKED!"

"Not yet Lubbock, just avoid that thing for now"

"WHAT? That thing was fucking flying!"

"Come on Lubbock, It's just 1 plane, can't be that bad" Tatsumi thought

"Umm I highly doubt that" Michael replied

"Why?" they asked

"Look!" Michael pointed at the sky again, this time it was even more bad news. A fleet of 20...30...no atleast 100 airplanes were heading for the Capital

"EVERYONE! TAKE COVER IMMEDIATELY!!!" Najenda shouted

Meanwhile, Trevor took cover too, "A Warthog huh? haven't seen one in a while, well time to get to work" Trevor grabbed a broken stone pillar and aimed at the fleet of airplanes. "This should do" he throws it and after a few seconds he sees 1 aircraft catching fire and falling to the ground. "1 down, a shit ton of them left" Wave looked upon the Captain in shook before Trevor orders him "You there, go get yourself an AA launcher, start killing those planes, their ground units ain't here yet"

"Y-yes Sir"

"I got to get rid of that Warthog ASAP" Trevor uses his mechanical eye to target and lock on to the Warthog, but it was fast, he had climb up a tower and wait for the Warthog to return for another sweep.

The Planes in a formation were closing in, their fired bullets ricochet off the ground and after sound could be heard which became louder and louder and louder and louder before "BOOM!!!!" About 20 explosions happened all at once.

"What the fuck were those?"

"F-53s, also called "Diving Falcons", known for reusing the Jericho Trumpets from WWII. These dive bombers make an eerie sound before one of their bombs hit the target with deadly accuracy. But I will explain everything later, for now, put all those training from base to good use" Michael explained

"EVERYONE! Grab an Anti-Air weapon and start eliminating the flying enemies" Najenda ordered. Everyone did as told and did exactly as told during training. Mine managed to take down a few planes with her Pumpkin, but many more remained. Trevor went up a tall tower and searched for the Warthog before seeing it going in for another sweep.

"Gotcha this time" the aircraft targets him and starts firing again he jumps at the Warthog and manages to dodge the incoming bullets "BRRRRTTTT!!" The Warthog ascends but Trevor grabs on to the left wing of the plane. He uses his chainsaw arm and slices the wing off before he lands back on the ground. The Warthog falls while spining with fire in it's halfed left wing before it crashes and explodes into a building. "I've still got it"

It's only been 20 minutes since the enemy attacked and 13 casualties have already happened. About 16 planes have been taken down but many still remain, some still in formation, some not. But then things were about to get from bad to worse to fucking terrible. The building in which Michael, Najenda and the others collapsed after being hit with huge bullet which came from the forest. Everyone evacuated the falling building and split up. Najenda, Michael, Akame, Bulat, Susanoo and Run went into 1 group, while Tatsumi, Lubbock, Bols and Sheele went into another. The rest of the Soldiers took cover in whatever building they can find. Then they saw something coming out of the forest, it was huge, metallic, had a long cannon before it fired a huge bullet at the Revolutionary Soldiers, they took immediate cover after Najenda ordered them. Bulat took a launcher and aimed it at the object. "NO NO N O NO, Don't shoot!" Michael stopped Bulat

"Why not?"

"An Anti-Air launcher would hardly damage that thing"

"Then, what should we do? what is that thing anyway?" Tatsumi asked

"That's an M1 Abrams, a tank, it is heavily armoured. Bullets, swords, fire would not do shit to that thing. Here, use this instead" Michael hands over another launcher. "This is an Anti-Tank rocket launcher, about 5 hits and that thing's destroyed.

"5 Hits? We only have 3 Bullets"

"It's rockets, not bullets. So we need another method to kill it then. Najenda"

"Yes?"

"Who is the fastest and most agile comrade we have?" Najenda didn't answer since everyone else said "Akame"

"Akame, this AT charge can destroy the tank, however you need to put it at it's weak spot, it's at rear, would you volunteer?"

"Yes" Akame said, she was fearless, and completely calm even with all the chaos going on.

"Alright, be careful, 1 hit from that tank and you're dead, not to mention it has a machine gun too, so avoid being spotted by it. The 1 blind spot it has is at its top, so get on top of it and you're save from the cannon and the machine gun, then quickly stick the explosives to the rear"

Meanwhile, Trevor landed on his feet before another plane crashes behind him

"14th down, still more left" Mine attempts to shoot the planes and another one was shot down, Kurome tried to aim her newly obtained rifle and took a shot at the tank, but it just ricochets off the armor of it. "Oh that thing's tough, watch and learn Jaeger, I can kill it in 1 hit" Mine aimed at the slow moving tank and focused on the target before pulling the trigger, firing a huge bright beam at the vehicle. The beam hit the armoured tank, debris and smoke covered the area for a few moments. "See? Nothing stands a chance against the Genius Sniper"

The smoke and debris cleared and well... things went as expected. "Um Mine? Take another look" Kurome pointed at the tank again. The metal beast was still intact and hardly a scratch on it, the shot from the Pumpkin did absolutely nothing.

"WHAT??? Never has anything survived a shot from my Pumpkin!"

"We got more problems to worry about now" the Tank turned its cannon at the tower in which Mine and Kurome were in. "Are we done for?" the Tank fire but, by sheer coincidence, the shell hit a big pillar that was blown after being bombed by an F-53 target them in the tower. "THAT WAS CLOSE! We got lucky this time but we need to move out of here. That thing's gonna shoot again"

They both quickly took the stairs and went down a level and before they could proceed to another level down, the tank fired. Shattered the entire room. The tower was damaged badly which made it slowly collapse. Kurome jumped first and landed on another building before Mine followed. However, Mine didn't make the jump. Mine leapt but only managed to grab on the cliff of the building. "DAMN, this is bad " She was hanging on to dear life, her right hand was on the cliff and her left was holding her Teigu. "To Hell with it, if I don't make it, atleast my Pumpkin will" Mine threw her Teigu over cliff before she grips the cliff with her other hand too. However, the explosion from the tank shell caused some injuries that weakened her badly. She slowly loses her grip on it before both of her hands slip as she falls. Mine felt something grabbing her hand and preventing her from falling, she looks up, it was Kurome, "Hang on, I got you, Mine"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? this cliff won't hold for Long!" the cliff was starting to fall apart as a result from the explosion. "I won't leave an ally behind" Kurome pulled Mine over on to the cliff before they both continue to run to safety as the tank continues to aim its cannon at them. As they finally got into a small house the tank finally stopped firing at them.

"You saved my life, thank you Kurome"

"We might have been enemies in the past, but now we are allies, we must look out for each other"

"Agreed"

Back to Akame with her task to destroy the tank. She stalks the tank from the shadows in a small tower. "That thing is on full alert, attacking now would be risky"

Akame hid in a small tower. The tank was firing at some soldiers desperately trying to run away. Akame jumped from the tower, landing directly on top of the tank's main cannon, she took out the AT charge and went to the side to swiftly stick it to the left rear of the vehicle. "5 seconds before it explodes" She jumps off the vehicle and ran to safety before ...BOOOM!!! The charge explodes together with the tank. Akame then proceeds to go back to her team.

Yet another Airplane crashes after Trevor sliced off its left wing. "That's 17, ah this sure is enjoyable" Although things were in complete chaos at this point, things were about to go from bad to horrible. "Hey, look at that! something is coming out of the forest" Tatsumi pointed to the many trees at the forest and everyone saw a group... no a battalion no ,AN ENTIRE ARMY of heavily armed soldiers charging towards the Capital with more tank by their side. "Huh just soldiers, must eliminate them quick" "Now be careful Akame, don't get too close to them, their not like the soldiers from the former Empire" Michael warned

"I will" and Akame went off with her sword charging towards the army "AKAME WAIT!". "Eliminate" She used her 1 hit kill sword to cut over 20 soldiers and caused the poisonous curse to spread all over their bodies. This can be seen as black markings start to appear and spread from the wound. Akame slides her sword back into its sheet but the soldiers were still alive "What? Why isn't the curse working?". Even worse now, they all pointed their weapons at her. When she took a look at them, they all seem lifeless, they were like Kurome's dolls, they didn't even seem to have or had souls. "I must run" Akame was surrounded by them with all their guns pointed towards her, one of the soldier's M134 minigun started spinning up, they were all ready to open fire. But then the area was covered with lots of dust and debris as if an explosion had happened, when the dust cleared, all the soldiers head or torso were chopped off and there he was, Captain Trevor saved Akame just in time. "You girl, these guys ain't human, they're machines, mechanical, they wouldn't bleed out or die from wounds" "What? machines?" suddenly a NET Soldier with only its upper body left grabbed Akame's leg and slammed her to the ground as it crawled on to her and clenched its fist, Akame kicks its head to get it off her. "Ah, why is his skull so hard?" The soldier's skull felt like it was made from steel. Akame felt her leg nearly break. The soldier was sawed right through his chest before Trevor threw the halfed soldier away.

"These are A64s, or also called T-800s. Heavily Armoured, normal 9mm, 7.62mm would not kill them, only AP rounds are enough to pierce their body. So your sword will only be useful if it can cut hard alloys, come up get up" Trevor helped her get up and ordered her to regroup with her squad. The numbers of Androids coming out of the forest increased rapidly.

"ALRIGHT LISTEN UP! REMEMBER YOUR TRAINING AND HOLD THIS LINE" Trevor ordered everyone to set up their weapons for the incoming enemy. The Night Raid with the Revolutionary Army had quite an arsenal of weaponry, but both Captain Vadim and Trevor ordered them to use Guns with AP rounds. "You there, Wave, set up a .50 cal HMG in that house. Bulat, Run and Bols, set up that flak gun to destroy the airplanes. Najenda, you and your team must defend this area, and do absolute not drop your guard"

"Affirmative, you will not stay here?"

"Heh, I gotta always be on the move during battle"

Trevor just charged at the soldiers alone, with his chainsaw arm ready and everyone could watch absolute carnage unfold. With Trevor around, things were looking good for the Revolutionary Army, not for long. Suddenly loud steps could be heard by everyone, the enemy must be gigantic, then from the distance Michael and Captain Trevor saw what they had worried about the most would come

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WARPRIEST!!!!!!!!"

A War Priest came from the woods charging at the Capital and the Night Raid were already intimidated by it. It was ENORMOUS, bigger than most Danger Beasts, probably 15 meters tall, carrying an enormous rifle, mostly gray in colour, with an entire metallic torso armour, on both shoulders there were also stationary guns, it wore a silver metallic mask, had pure white glowing eyes, its arms seem weaponized too. Then there were the enormous legs which could definitely outrun a human.

"fuck, this is fucking bad. EVERYONE FALL BACK GET TO COVER!" Trevor Ordered everyone to fall back before he contacted Vadim at the New Order Base. " Kazakov, we need reinforcement immediately, them bastards just threw in a War Priest, HEAVILY ARMED, S CLASS!!!"

"WHAT? then I will send some Reapers from here"

"Eta?"

"Unclear for now"

"Things are about to get real ugly here, we've already loss bout a hundred, them bastards had F-53s, a Warthog and a few tanks"

At the New Order Base with Vadim, Jeff, the rest of Team 45K, the T-800, Leone, Kiyoshi and Esdeath. "Everyone, group up with me immediately in the control room" Vadim Announced through the speakers. Once they were all there, he told them the situation. "Now there is an ongoing battle in the Capital, NET launched their first attack. Captain Trevor Irons requested reinforcement as the NET has brought in a War Priest"

"WHAT? What's his status now? How many friendly K.I.A?" Jeff asks

"As of now, 100 plus. That was before the War Priest came"

"What? it's not even been an hour, those soldiers have also been trained for the battle about to come" Leone thought this battle would be easy like any other before this.

"It's normal" William answers

"Are our enemies much more stronger than us?" Esdeath asks

"To compare us to them, it's like comparing a rat to a lion, even with some strong comrades by our side, they might also outnumber us 1 to 10"

"They also brought in some F-53s, Tanks and a Warthog"

"Is that so?"

"But there is still a chance, how do you think we survive in our world when the NET controls a continent?" Kiyoshi says

"Alright enough, Save the talk for later, Now, our comrades are in trouble, big trouble, we must help them. Anyone want to volunteer?" A moment of silence came first until Hussein spoke up "I believe all of us want to" "I will fight, I know the ins and outs of the Capital" Esdeath Volunteered

"Hah, I wonder what will be left after F-53s were there"

"F-53?" Esdeath wondered

"No time to explain, we need to move now" Jeff said

"Yes, What's the plan Sir?"

"Captain Trevor requested Reapers, and it is a real coincidence that we have two here. So let's move, someone must stay here to control the drones and protect the base from any attack"

"Um, Sir? I don't any of could could do that" William replied

"Well then, I will stay and guard the base. I will sent in some Reapers from here, I used to fly drones during the late months of the War"

"Then, we will make it so, what is the plan?"

"Our Sniper, Hussein, shall provide cover for our land forces, he must be on high ground"

"The Capital has plenty of towers"

"Yes that will be convenient"

"William, you can fly a aircraft yes?"

"Affirmative Sir"

"I can too, Captain Vadim" The T-800 said

"Ah Yes of course, every A64 has the ability to fly any aircraft. Good, William, take a Transport Aircraft and carry some armed men. And you there, leave your shotguns here, take an AAA-59 and escort William and his team, your callsign is now "Sandman". everyone shall call you that as of this very moment.

"Affirmative" The T-800 replied

"Alright, LET'S MOVE"

William went up front in a C-50, about a hundred men went into the passenger area ready for deployment. Jeff, Leone, Hussein, Esdeath and Kiyoshi followed in the C-50 while the T-800 went over to an AAA-59. The matte Black plane hardly even shined because of it's dull painting, it was bigger than a normal fighter aircraft and loaded with much more Missiles, Bullets and Flares.

As both planes took off, Vadim, who stays at the base goes into the Hangar to set up the Drones.

Back to Trevor and the others.

!!!!!!!!!! "Everyone fall back!!" Trevor Ordered before a few F-53s bombed the valley killing many. "GET INTO THE BUILDING, QUICK!!!!" Everyone was retreating at this point as the War Priest came closer and closer. "Reinforcement will come soon, but until that time comes, how can we survive that War Priest? Captain, your orders?" Michael asked

"It's too risky, you are an ant compared to that thing, I guess There is only option"

"That is?" Najenda asked

"I will fight it, I can hold em off for long enough"

"WHAT? Captain, are you sure?"

"I have fought some before, I can hold my own against them. But more importantly, how many do we have left?"

"1950 Sir"

"We must try to lose as little as possible"

"Yes Sir"

"Make sure everyone else gets into cover and hold the line against the rest of the army"

"Affirmative"

Trevor left the Team as everyone else went nearer to the centre of the Capital in order to hold the NET off

"Alright, everyone, FOLLOW ME!" Najenda leaded the way to one of the Capital's town hall.

Meanwhile Trevor charged and the War Priest while it just noticed him coming. It was a giant compared to Trevor who was already a giant compared to a normal human.

The War Priest aimed its rifle at Trevor,

BRRRRTTTT! It fired a burst of rounds at him which sounded similar to the sound the Warthog made before. "Huh, 30mm, this is going to be hard" Trevor Dodged all bullets and jumped with his chainsaw ready to slice the beast but as soon as he got 50 meters from it, he was shot repeatedly by a hail of bullets. The War Priest then punched Trevor with its right hand and Trevor was flung many meters away before he crashes into a squad of 10 T-800s."Khhh Khhh, son of bitch, its got a few defensive gatling guns" Trevor coughed a bit of blood before he saw NET soldiers all around pointing their gun at him. "I got no time for y'all bastards" Trevor easily ripped all of them into many pieces before he focused back on his real target. The War Priest had moved forward towards The Capital before Trevor found something pretty useful. "Oh this is sure damn helpful" Trevor found a FGM-172 SRAW, He grabbed it, activated it, aimed and looked on exactly to one of the War Priest's shoulder Cannon. "Gotcha now" Trevor fired the missile before he threw the launcher away. The Missile flew through the air rather slowly compared to a bullet, well of course...

Trevor found some smoke grenades too, he quickly grabbed them and charged again towards the War Priest. BOOOOMMM!!! The Missile hit the War Priest's Left shoulder cannon hard and damaging it severely. But that was just 1 of it's many armaments. The War Priest hardly even flinched, however it still turned it's attention to Trevor. Trevor pulled all the pins from a number of smoke grenades and tossed it all near the War Priest. "This shall fuck up his mind a bit" The War Priest wasn't able to locate Trevor as the thick smoke covered the ground. Suddenly, Trevor Jumped up from the ground and sliced a huge wound which pierced right though its thick armor on the War Priest's Torso. Trevor kicked the War Priest and he went many meters behind, however, The War Priest didn't even gave a damn about it, it instead proceeded to take out a flamethrower from its right hand and started to burn the wound shut. "Huh, this will be a fuckin pain in the ass"

The rest of the team guided by Najenda were in the town hall with Run, Bulat and Bols on top of the roof firing the flak gun to take down a few airplanes, many others including Wave, Tatsumi and Lubbock were guarding the main door with the few machine gun nests. As a Tank fired at them they went into cover before that tank exploded from the AT mine planted by Lubbock a few moments ago. The other entrances were also full of combat, Sheele was able to cut plenty of the soldiers with her Extase which easily cuts through metal. Susanoo had absolutely no problem with dealing with the many charging T-800 with his weapon. Things looked stable in the town hall, but not for long, 20 F-53s approached the town hall from above, the Anti-Air team shot down 6 but the other 14 were too close, their Jericho Trumpets made an eerie scream, Bulat, Bols and Run had to retreat to cover before !!!!! !!!!!! !!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!

a dozen bombs were dropped on the roof which caused it to collapse, it would've fell on the soldiers had if not been Susanoo smashing the bricks into tiny pieces. Now the Town hall with no more roof was completely open to enemy bombers. A red coloured F-53 approached the building together with many others, the AA team wasn't able to shot down any as the Machine Guns from the aircrafts prevented that.

"INCENDIARY BOMBER INCOMING!!!" Michael warned everyone about the red one but it was too late, the incendiary bomb exploded right in the middle of the hall, the fire spread rapidly. "AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGHH!!!!" the screamings of soldiers from being burnt by the fire, worst part is, the fire can hardly be extinguish, everyone tried to extinguish the fire with water but nothing happened. "Why can't we Put out the fire!?" "Of course, it's Napalm, THOSE WHO GET BURNT ARE DONE FOR!"

"Everyone! WE NEED TO RETREAT! FOLLOW US!" Najenda and the rest Of the team leaded the way for the other soldiers, they all had to fall back again and went into another building, this time a court house, soldiers knocked down many of the table to block the door. Najenda asks Akame "How many soldiers do we have left?" "1500 only, the incendiary bombing cause over a few hundred casualties" "What? It's only been 2 hours and 1/4 are already gone?"

"Yes Boss" "We need a new strategy immediately"

"Split up" Michael suggested

"WHAT? The main reason for our power is the fact that we work together in numbers"

"Not anymore, now grouping up would be the last thing to do, it's a heavenly situation for incendiary bombers. So I suggest everyone to split up"

"Alright then, we will do so, EVERYONE SPLIT UP! REMAINING TOGETHER IS A DISADVANTAGE NOW" The soldiers were at first confused at what Najenda said But after the whole explanation, Tatsumi, Wave, Michael, Lubbock and some soldiers went into 1 group, Bulat, Run and Bols into another, Najenda and the rest of the team went into another. They all ran from the Court house before...

"B-67 INCOMING!!!!!!!!" Michael shouted before

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! a huge aircraft dropped hundreds of bombs on the building, killing another 100 men and injuring plenty others. "ARGHH, what just happened?" Bulat didn't notice the bomber soon enough, everyone had just got back on their feet. Dust was everywhere. Bols and Run were there and helped Bulat back to his feet and they all went into an old school for cover. "The 3 of us got separated by the rest of the group, we must find a way to get back to them" Run said "No, remember Najenda said not to group up" Bols replied "What about our ammunition? I have only a few bullets left"

"Here, take mine" Bulat handed Run a few rounds. "Thank you, so what is the plan now? Going outside is suicide" "Wait a minute, this place, This place used to be where I used to teach kids" "Oh? You used to a teacher? Why did you stop?" Bulat ask "My students were slaughtered, but the town kept it quiet"

"Oh, I'm sorry, then why didn't you go against the Empire? Don't you think their ways are wrong"

"I do, my intentions of joining the military was to find the person who did it and try to change the Empire"

"I see, you had good intentions, but now everythings messed up"

"Take a look at this place after it was abandoned during the evacuation" children's textbooks were scattered all over the place together with paper on the ground or desk. It was once a place of happiness and joy, now it felt like it was haunted. The group continued and took a look at the place. Then they arrive at one room, a room really familiar to Run.

"This... This... This used to be the class which I used to teach" "It looks like it had a joyful atmosphere" Bols said

"It did, all of my students were good little kids, I loved them all, they always brought joy to my life..., but... but then...then someone murdered them, AND FOR WHAT REASON? THEY DID NOTHING WRONG!!!" Run couldn't hold himself together, "Oi oi Run, get yourself together, it's not your fault"

"Not my fault? Had I been there that day, I would've saved them all and killed the heartless person responsible for this unforgivable crime"

"Now there, we're both sorry for your loses, but we have bigger problems to worry about now"

After a while, Run calmed down and they stayed at the school for a while before,

Suddenly, a loud crack can be heard from bottom end of the building. "Did you hear that?" "Yes, it sounded from below" Bols replied to Bulat

"I know the ins and outs of this place, the basement is underneath us. However people from the outside can get in, the basement is connected to another building we left behind a few moments ago" Run once being a teacher knows about the place. "Must be the enemy"

"Let's find out" They all took the stairs down with weapons ready and saw a heavily locked door with someone breaching it from the other side. "Alright get ready, let's make some cover" They all kicked down a table for each and waited with their guns aiming at the door. !!!!!! The door was breached, they saw a NET soldier with half of it's face gone making the metal endoskeleton visible. They all Immediately opened fire, the AP rounds from their rifles did do the trick to kill the android. "It's dead I guess?" Bulat asks "Destroyed is a more suitable term since they are not humans nor biological I believe" Run corrects him. "Anyway this route down here seems to be a great opportunity to flank the enemy from behind, they all would be way ahead from this point" Bols suggested

"What? But we weren't given the order" Bulat replies

"Right now, with the mess we're in, we can't be as organised as before"

"Alright let's go with that plan"

Meanwhile, to Tatsumi's with his team including Wave, Lubbock and Michael. They managed to get into another building, it was a bunker. The entrance was blocked by broken bricks. They were completely stuck.

Their group had lost many men as a result from the carpet bombing and their situation just worsened after they realise they are all trapped. Many soldiers nearly panicked from the situation

"Hey are we going to die?"

"We Trapped here forever!"

"You can't be serious!"

"ENOUGH, we're not going to die, we're going to get out of here" Michael calmed down the situation

"Alright, who would be in charge now?" he Asks, everyone stared at right back at him. "Alright Fine, I will lead everyone, first of all how many men do we have?" "Michael, we lost plenty during the bombing, now 54 men" a soldier told him "WHAT? Najenda assigned 100 for our team" "Many didn't make it"

"I see, may they rest in peace, but the mission must still go on, let's move"

The Bunker was very dark, yet it was quite huge, had many carvings on the wall and was very dusty, it must have been an old building. Luckily it wasn't rigged with traps. "Where is the exit?" with every step their hope to get out of the bunker became less until they reached one room. "Hey wait a minute, I recognise this place" Lubbock said "Really what is it?" Tatsumi asked

"This is the bookstore I used to work in as as a means for my cover" "Good, so you must know your way around this place? Including the exit?"

"Of course, but I didn't know it was connected to an underground passage"

"Well then better point the exit to the soldiers"

"Will do"

Lubbock showed everyone the exit and they all felt relieved. "SO LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!!!" "YEAHHH" they shouted, most of them wanted to rush out. "NO, ABSOLUTELY NOT" Michael didn't allow them

"WHAT? why not?" Tatsumi asks

"Don't you see? once we step outside, aircrafts, T-800s, Tanks and worst of all the War Priest will shred us in seconds. So we need a plan first, who is the stealthest here?"

Tatsumi said exactly right after Michael finished his sentence "I can turn invisible"

"Oh? that will be good, so here's the plan, you can go outside first and see if it's safe or not. But still be careful, some enemies have thermal vision which can track invisible targets too"

"I will be" Tatsumi activated his Teigu by stabbing the sword into the ground before he was covered in Incursio's armor. He went out from the rooftop at the top floor instead, it had a trapdoor. Tatsumi went outside on top of the roof, the air still full of dust from the bombing but he could still see around and he spotted the town hall he and the rest of the team was in, It was nearly completely obliterated. Airplanes were still flying in the sky, even though many have been destroyed, many still flew in formation, Tatsumi's invisibility made it possible to hide from the enemy.

Tatsumi leapt onto a tower for a clearer view of the Capital. He saw some soldiers and tanks patrolling the area searching Enemies and on the other side, Captain Trevor fighting the War Priest alone. However, it wasn't looking good even from Tatsumi's view. Tatsumi went back into Lubbock's bookstore by the trapdoor again and told everyone what he has scouted outside. Michael gave it a thought for a few minutes. "EVERYONE GATHER UP, here's the plan, we would go slowly from building to building and every time come closer to the enemy." "Yes Sir!" They all followed Michael's order by taking advantage of the dusty air and low visibility and went into building after building each time getting closer and closer to the enemy. They were all armed and ready but Michael still ordered them to not engage unless absolutely necessary.

Now on to Mine and Kurome who were in a pretty tight situation but still looked out for each other. Kurome was on her knees after a F-53 dropped a bomb near them, her rifle was almost out of ammunition, "Come on get up! THAT THING'S GOING TO STRIKE AGAIN!!!" Mine Grabbed on to Kurome to help her up and they proceeded fleeing from the bomber "Thank you, we must get to that house over there to make it" They were both running on the roof of some buildings completely open to enemy bombers. "Come on, let's MOVE!!!" The F-53 dived again, the Jericho Trumpets of it screamed through the air, it was ready to drop it's bomb. Both Mine and Kurome jumped off the tall building and landed conveniently near to a house for cover.

"Phew that was close, you alright Kurome?"

"Yes I am"

"Good, we would already have been dead if we were only a second late"

"Yea, this place would be good for us to rest from the Battlefield for a-AHH" Kurome suddenly lost her balanced and fell, "Hey you alright there?" "Yes I'm fine,I just tripped " Mine helped Kurome back to her feet but she had some trouble to get up, Kurome said to Mine she was fine, before Mine noticed something. "Don't lie to me, your left leg is injured, I can see it"

"No, I told you I'm fine"

"Seriously, just admit it, your injury might trouble us in the future, and might cause the end for us"

"...fine, I might have broken something in my left leg, you can go without me, just leave me here"

"NO, you're vulnerable, i would stay here with you"

"No, I will just trouble our fight"

"I can't leave an ally to die here, Furthermore, sniping would be nearly impossible in the dust filled air now"

"Fine"

Finally to Najenda and the rest of the Army, they lost the most but the surviving still managed to get away and went into a palace which used to be home to the wealthy before the evacuation. The moment had calmed but the amount of lives loss lowered the spirit of most of the soldiers. "What's the next order boss?" Akame asks

"We must wait for reinforcements just as Trevor said"

"But how long is that going to take? It's been hours and we have lost many soldiers already"

"It is still unclear, but as of now, we don't have a choice, we must hold off the enemy until reinforcements arrive, everyone must to prepare their defences"

"Noted"

Now, with only over 1300 soldiers left, the team must make every shot count, some soldiers up on the towers of the palace for overwatch saw the huge NET Army, they immediately reported to Najenda. A few minutes later, Najenda gave out the order "Soldiers, Prepare your final defences, this might be the last place of our battle, we are nearly at the Capital's central, if we retreat again, our enemies will be able to corner us and trap us in" This was it, the last stand, the last objective the team must defend, the last piece of hope. Sheele, Akame and Susanoo went off into the combat field, the T-800s kept on coming but the 3 Night Raid members can hold against the Enemy. In the palace, most soldiers equipped with guns broke some of the building's pillars for cover, and every time a tank came, it would be blown up by the AT Mines laid on all the entrance of the Palace, but it can with the cost of some lives being loss too.

Timeskip 30 minutes.

"Hey look at that!" A Soldier on the tower equipped with a sniper rifle said to his teammate. "Wait, isn't that Bulat, the 100 Man Slayer?" "Yes it is and those 2 with him are from the Jaegers Right?"

"YEAH! From that angle they can flank the enemy easily"

Bulat, Run and Bols had arrived near the Palace they grabbed some of the NET soldiers' weapons, Bulat grabbed a huge rifle, with a big magazine, "I know this weapon, Trevor said it was called a Barrett M82" Run collected some more AP rounds for his M16 as it was running low and Bols found what he would be looking for, "Look what I found!" It was a M79 Grenade Launcher with plenty amounts of 40mms. They were all ready to do some damage, they charged at the enemy destroyed an enormous number of T-800s, Bulat even managed to stick some C4 on a tank and destroyed it before they all made it to Najenda and her team. "I'm relieved you 3 made it, airplanes are getting less now, what about Michael and his team?"

"We haven't seen them since the Carpet Bombing"

"I see, Let's just hope they are ok, now we're at 1157 fighting,and 47 injured, this is the last place we can retreat to, after this, there is no place to go anymore, we will be trapped"

"Then let's keep on fighting!"

Not long after, Tatsumi's team arrived at the Palace, Both Tatsumi and Wave were ready with their Teigu armor, Wave's Teigu had the ability to fly and he took to the skies to combat some of the aircrafts as their team had hardly any AA weapons left. Lubbock had actually rigged the place in front of the Palace with his Cross Tail and... about 40 NET soldiers were disassembled by the sharp strings of the Teigu. Unfortunately it also attracted some attention "welllllll shittttt" Lubbock thought to himself. The machines charged at them instead, "KEEP MOVING! TO THE PALACE" Michael ordered the soldiers left to join Najenda and her team.

Timeskip a few minutes later,

All of them were in the building (Excluding Trevor, Mine and Kurome). They all had to hold the line for as long as possible.

The friendly T-800 now known as simply as Sandman flew alongside William, Jeff, Leone, Hussein, Esdeath and Kiyoshi and a some more Revolutionary Soldier ready to attack were suddenly interrupted by the NET. "Sandman, do you copy? We got a few enemy Fighters and Interceptors approaching us" William said via the radio to "Sandman" while they were both in the air. "Copy, will engage immediately" Sandman in the AAA-59 was ready to take down some enemy planes. "Jeff, get to the AA Cannon, we got some company" William said through the speakers "Alright, got it" There were about 5 Fighters and 2 Interceptors, Sandman flew directly at the enemy all Fighters opened fire while the 2 Interceptors targeted the C-50 William and the others were in.

Jeff used that AA Cannon at the tail of the C-50 to unleash a hail of shells at the Interceptors damaging 1 badly enough to make it lose control and crash. On the other side, Sandman and now 4 Fighters were having a dogfight like no other, it was like a pride of Lions trying to kill an Elephant. Sandman chased down 1 Fighter airplane while the other 3 are on his tail, he locks on to the target and fires the Firefly Missiles of the AAA-59 which 5 out of 7 hit the enemy Fighter, although not all Missiles hit, it was more than enough to damage the engine of the Fighter and make it crash on the ground. The 3 Fighters left fired bullets and missiles at Sandman, but he managed to dodge most of the bullets and used decoy flares to avoid the missiles targeting the engine of his aircraft and instead go for the flares. Sandman pulled back with his aircraft allowing him to turn the table between him and the 3 Fighters following his tail. The hunters have became the preys for Sandman as he destroys 1 with Missiles, another with the 2 30mm Autocannons on the wings of The AAA-59. And the last one was destroyed by the Bird Killer system of the AAA-59. The Interceptor was still chasing the C-50 William and the others were in, Jeff and the Interceptor both continued firing at each other, before William announces to Jeff "WE'VE BEEN TARGETED, TAKE IT DOWN QUICK!"

"Damn I'm fucking trying" Jeff said to himself before he hit the Interceptor's wing,tipping it off its balance, making it drop to the ground and explode. "Good Job, Now get back to the rest"

"Thank God that's over"

Once Jeff went back to the rest, William made another announcement through the speakers, "We are nearly there, another 10 minutes before we arrive, so get ready"

Meanwhile

"DO NOT LET THEM PASS!!!" A soldier yelled to everyone when all the armed T-800s were rushing in as if there was no end to them. Wave from the skies was there to take down anymore incoming aircrafts before !!!!!! "arrgghhhh, they got me" Wave drops to the ground after he was hit by a hail of bullets from a F-53. He somehow survives because of his Grand Chariot armor. Many more soldiers were on the field fighting from cover. Things were looking solid for the moment, most of the tanks and planes have been destroyed.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suddenly, all hope for surviving was nearly gone, Wave was down, he can't take down anymore aircrafts because of another Warthog that came and worst of all, "HOSTILE B-67S INBOUND, FIND COVER!!!!!!" Michael shouted to everyone to get to the Palace which some of them did not managed to.

This time, 5 B-67 CARPET BOMBERS dropped possibly a thousand bombs on the Palace. BOOOM!!!!! BOOOOM!!!!BOOOOM!!!!!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And now we were where we started

"Is this the end for us?" Tatsumi asks himself while looking at the T-800 who had a pistol at Tatsumi's skull. !!! "SNAP OUT OF IT TATSUMI" Wave Beat the metal skull of the T-800 with his sword before he grabbed on to Tatsumi, "Come on, you'll be fine, I got you" both of Tatsumi's legs were blown off from the explosions from the bombs. Wave carried Tatsumi on his shoulders and ran across the battlefield back into a small hall of the Palace where Michael, Najenda and many others who were injured during the bombing run were staying at. Michael being the medic helped the injured while many of the others were now outside fighting the NET after the Palace was destroyed, it was a complete mess of a battle, there was no specific order given and soldiers from both sides were exchanging fire between each other. Bulat, Run, Akame, Lubbock, Sheele, Bols and Susanoo were still on the field. Now they were joined by Wave. Now they were up against a few more tanks, the Warthog, the 10 airplanes left, and the T-800s.

"BBBBRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!" The Warthog went for another firing run, killing some Revolutionary soldier but most were able to dodge it, then came the F-53s, now not dropping bombs anymore, instead firing their machineguns. !!!!!!!!!!!! "AHHH DAMN!" Bulat got his arm completely shredded off by a F-53 "BULAT! GET TO COVER!" Bols yelled before he and a few soldiers provided covering fire which allowed Bulat to retreat but not before he shoots 1 last NET Soldier in the Head with his rifle and at that very moment, his gun ran out of bullets. Sheele had her trusty Teigu, Extase which made it easy for her to slice through the metallic bodies of the NET soldiers, things were looking good for her until... !!!! "AAAHHHH!" She was caught off guard when a T-800 stabbed a knife into her back, it continues by taking another knife from its holders at it's calves and stabbed in into Sheele's stomach, injuring her badly. "SHEELE!!!" Akame rushed to Sheele and used her Murasame to poke the T-800's eye making it malfunction and let Sheele go. "Sheele, Stay with me! COME ON, we can make it" Akame took Sheele's arm on her shoulders to help escort her back to Najenda.

"You surely will Akame, I don't think I am going to survive this nightmare. Please, Leave me" Sheele said those words with a sweet smile and a clam voice, she closes her eyes and was ready to accept her fate. "Don't do this, DON'T DIE ON ME!" Then everyone saw in the distance something huge flying towards them, "WHAT THE?" It fell near them and the impact could be seen by the dust. "FUCKING HELL!! Wait a minute what is this?" it was Captain Trevor, he was flung by the War Priest all the way into near the centre of the Capital "Captain Trevor?"

"Yep you there tell me what this is"

Akame has no words for someone who could survive an impact like that but still she replied "That's the Teigu Extase, Cutters of Creation, said to cut through anything provided the user is strong enough, it's Sheele's but she's badly injured"

"Take her to our medic, and I'll borrow these Giant scissors"

"NO! Most Teigus can only be wielded by specific people only"

"O RLY? Let me try and clear the area to test them out" Trevor obtained the Extase and cleared the area within seconds.

"Nice, seems like these giant scissors like me, so I'll take em for a while, also don't let her die, she's still alive, only unconscious, now every ally counts " Akame had no more words to reply to Trevor anymore as he ran back towards the War Priest with the Extase in his hand. Akame then Escorted Sheele back to Najenda and Michael. "Put her there" Michael ordered Akame, before Michael took a look at Sheele's injury. At that very moment, Akame saw Tatsumi, "T-Tatsumi? What happened?"

"The bomber blew my legs off, Damnit, I could still fight had it not been for my injury"

"You did good enough, Don't give up just yet" Akame went back into the Battlefield to support the team

"ARRRHHHHHHH" Run was grabbed by a T-800 which then pokes his left eye with the bayonet of its M4A1 which sticks into Run's eye socket, "GET OFF!" Run grabbed his secondary, a 1911 with AP rounds and shot the NET soldier a few times until its systems gets deactivated. "AHHHH" Run grunted in pain as he pulled out the Bayonet.

"Run! Retreat!" Bols shouted

"No, My left eye won't recover, but I can still fight"

"They keep on coming, guess it's time to use this.I'M GOING TO BLOW THEM UP!!! EVERYONE RETREAT!!!!!" Bols shouted, everyone went to cover quickly before he tossed the Cylinder of his Teigu, the Rubicante at the enemies and shot it with his rifle, it created massive explosion which destroyed a good number of T-800s, but not all. Everyone had spirit in fighting again until... "B-67 INCOMING!!!!!" Bols shouted just like Michael and all hope's loss again, everyone wanted to give up already, Wave can't destroy it because of the Warthog, they were all cornered by the NET soldiers, they had nowhere to go.

"BRRRRRRT!!!" the sound of the 30mm Autocannon can be heard again but this time it wasn't from the WARTHOG, IT WAS FROM AN AAA-59! SANDMAN WAS HERE!!!! and he just destroyed the B-67 Bomber before targeting the leftover F-53s. The C-50 finally arrived, and dropped Hussein on a tower before dropping the rest of all the team aside from William onto the battlefield."How dare they destroy my country?" On their way down with their parachutes,a very angry Esdeath Froze some T-800s before Jeff and Leone ejected from their parachutes and shatter the frozen androids. Hussein immediately went into action in the tower and fire his Istiglal at an enemy tank disabling it, Kiyoshi landed on the tank and planted an Explosive charge on it and blew it up. Many other soldiers from the C-50 supported the already tired out army at the Capital, they fought side by side as The battle grows more and more fierce. "Finally, Captain, you have arrived" Bols and Run were overjoyed to see their Captain on the field to fight alongside with them. "Yes, What happened to your eye Run?" Esdeath asks as Run now wears an eye patch over his left eye

"Will talk about it later"

"You're right, now we must fight!"

"How many have we lost Akame?" Jeff asks

"Many" she replies

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?" Leone asks

"Long story, let's fight now first"

Then there was Susanoo who absorbed all bullets like a sponge because of his regenerative ability.

Not to forget Lubbock using his Teigu against the enemy very sneaky.

Mine and Kurome were still in a small house unaware reinforcements have arrived. "Here some water" Kurome passes a bottle of water to Mine

"Thank you. I think I have mistakenly judged you and the rest of the Jaegers wrongly, you are actually a nice person on the inside. So I would like to apologise"

"I accept your apology, guess now we will be watching over each other instead of fighting each other"

"You're right, I hope the rest of our allies are ok"

"Why don't you check then?"

"And leave you here ? NO, you can't even walk properly now, Don't dream of fighting on the battlefield"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door with someone asking " Is anyone there?"

"Shhh, keep quiet, Randall once told me these enemies could mimic human voices to confuse us"

"Should we open the door?"

"No, I will just wait here with my Pumpkin aiming straight at the door" Mine answered

"Ok"

"Suddenly the door was smashed open and...

It was Hussein together with his enormous rifle

"Wha? Why are you here?"

"Reinforcements have arrived"

"What Reinforcements?" Mine asks

"Didn't Najenda or Captain Trevor told you?"

"No? We were separate from the rest of the group for us to be able to snipe enemies from towers, but now since Kurome's injured, we can't do it anymore"

"Alright then, stay here, I will come back in a short while"

Hussein went back up a tall tower, set up his gear and picked off several more enemies.

"This is sure a nice change of pace" Esdeath smiles as she freezes even more NET soldiers, only for most of the Revolutionary soldiers to take advantage and shatter the androids when they are much more vulnerable and brittle. All Of the Revolutionary Soldiers and Night Raid members aside from Najenda could only think of 1 think "we are so glad to have Esdeath on our side now"

"Leone, be careful with those tanks, they are equipped with a cannon and a machine gun " Jeff points out

"I got it" Leone had her Lionel activated as she and Jeff who was Red in colour with black fists smashes through the enemies without any weapons.

Kiyoshi had an assault rifle after he picked one up then went on the full attack after he spotted a tank, his agility, stealth and speed made it easy for him to sneak by some of the enemies and planted a C4 charge at the side the tank, he immediately ran back before boom!!!! 1 less enemy tank left. But then while he was hiding behind cover, a T-800 spotted him and now about 10 rushed towards him he fired at them and only managed to destroy 1 before he tried to flee, but 1 grabbed on to his left and threw him to the ground, he closed his eyes by instincts and when he opened them all the androids surrounding him were all frozen solid right before they were kicked to the side Esdeath who gave a hand to Kiyoshi. "Get up, the battle is not over" behind Esdeath were Bols and Run after they had destroyed said frozen androids

"Thank you, Captain Esdeath" he says with always his smile on

What Esdeath replied "Oh you're welcome"

What Esdeath was thinking "HE THANKED ME, HE THANKED ME!"

Now on to Sandman currently in a dogfight with the Warthog, the Warthog was equipped with so many flares that every time Sandman fires a missile, the decoy flares sets it off target. Sandman concluded that the best course of action was to fire the autocannons at the Warthog and all for the better, it worked after a few scenes of both aircraft using the same time of guns, firing the same type of ammunition ended with the aircraft having 2 of said guns. He then proceeds with the B-67 bombers which had hardly any defences against an AAA-59. He made quick work of the leftover B-67s.

At the moment, less and less enemy soldiers were left but still the battle will never stop unless all hostile T-800s have been destroyed since any NET soldier will never surrender.

It was almost over except for 1 more,

The War Priest

"Funkin hell, this bastard has learnt all of my tricks, hope them Reapers come soon, reinforcements have arrived a few minutes ago but not the MQ-9s, Where the fuck ARE THEY?"

Trevor stared down the enormous monster with his newly acquired weapon and the War Priest was waiting for Trevor to make a move, he charged at it with the Extase, and it just stood there, Trevor leaps and the War Priests fires its Flak guns at Trevor which he manages to block but gets pushed way back. "Well well, this would last forever. Oh wait, nevermind, finally" Trevor sees 2 MQ-9 Reapers coming in his direction before, "BRRRRRRRTTTT!!!!" The War Priest was shot multiple time by Sandman in the AAA-59, breaking it's defences a bit before !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BOOOOOOOOM!!!!!! The GBU-12 Paveway II Bombs fired from both the Reapers obliterated the armor and the armaments of the War Priest. It was completely exposed to Trevor's chainsaw

"Fuckin finally.Now let's do this!!!" Trevor ran to the War Priest before it too prepared itself, but it was too slow. Trevor sliced open its chest with his Chainsaw, blood was splattering everywhere, before getting to the heart and using the Extase to Cut the Mechanical Heart of the monster. "WHAT THE FUCK?" Trevor realises how easy it was cut the metallic heart in half with the Teigu before jumping out of the War Priest's chest. The monster went to its knees before entirely collapsing to the ground which everyone at the Capital can hear. "FUCKING FINALLY!!!!! Goddamn, these scissors cut that thing like it's paper" Trevor goes back to the Capital to regroup with the rest of the allied army and tell them the good news

Timeskip 2 more hours

Back at the Palace (or what's left of it) The last Tank was blown to bits, the last enemy aircraft has been shot down, and the final NET android has finally been Terminated. Everyone regrouped at the Palace at the Center of the City. Many were helping the injured even though some didn't make it before. Captain Trevor went up on the tallest tower of the Capital everyone could see his 3 meter structure, and then he spoke up. "SOLDIERS!!!! AFTER 14 HOURS OF FIGHTING!!!!! THIS BATTLE IS FINALLY OVER!!!!!! EVEN THE WAR PRIEST CAN'T STAND AGAINST US!!!!!!!!!WE HAVE WON OUR FIRST BATTLE AGAINST THE MACHINES!!!!!!!!!!! TAKE PRIDE, BE VERY DAMN PROUD OF YOURSELF!!!!!! NOW HELP THE INJURED AND GET SOME REST!!!!"

"YEAHHHHHH!!!!!!" the remaining soldiers cheered as the battle finally comes to an end and all soldier can finally take a rest from he 14 hour Hell they have just experienced. Many lifes were lost, many sacrifices have been made. But their sacrifices shall not be in vain. With this Victory, The allied power of The Revolutionary Army, The Jaegers, Team 45K and Team 57X have gained a slight edge in this war, they have gain some intel on the enemies, but so did the enemy. At this point, this war can be won by either side.

The Battle has ended, but the WAR against the NET had just started. It's not the ending it's just the beginning.

This was one of the biggest if not the biggest battle to take place in the Capital. And it Shall be forever known as "THE BATTLE OF THE CAPITAL"


End file.
